The Ice Queen and Her Rose
by imabat57
Summary: In their second year at beacon, team RWBY embarks on new exciting adventures. meant to be light hearted and funny, but may contain angst. Warning: Futa. Whiterose! just let me know what you guys want, and i'll try to work it in. Warning: sexual content. rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to try something different, as it might be obvious I ship white rose, and I love my other story but I wanted to try something different. I want to try something a little light hearted, and maybe funny. And by different I mean I am going to attempt to make this Futa (girl with a penis) if that is not your forte, I understand. I just want to see where this goes, so no promises to how long this will be, all the characters will be in here, and white rose will be the focus, but may or may not see other ships pop up every now and then. Slight shipper of fallen petals, but cinder will probably not even be in this story to be honest. But like I said no promises, I am just going to let the characters tell me what to do. Hope you like it.**

Part one: Weiss and the auditions (Ruby's secret)

Most of team rwby were relaxing in their dorm room, aside from a certain white haired heiress. It was the week after midterms of their second year at beacon and after a hard study and making good grades, team rwby just relaxed knowing that in a couple more weeks they would have to start picking their summer missions. Even though summer was still ways away, students were required to plan ahead and make necessary arrangements and preparation's, ruby herself had already begun to look into it, eager to get the first pick.

Things had been quiet in vale after the arrest of roman Torchwick, too quiet for Blake's taste, but they left it alone. After pyrrah had taken the big win in the vytal tournament last year, yang was determined to get stronger, as she came in second place losing the final match to the world renowned fighter. She was over the initial sting, but still wanted to prove herself, so she would often hang after class to practice her skill. Not today however, for Weiss demanded her team wait for her in their dorm, no one knew why, but the suspense had ruby giddy with anticipation.

"so why are we waiting for Weiss again?" Blake asked glancing from her book to the door

"she didn't say, she's been acting strange all week" ruby sighed

"well where is she, she sure likes taking her sweet precious time" yang complained

Just then Weiss burst into the room a large packet of paper in hand, she handed a packet to yang, one to Blake and one to ruby, then stood at the front of the room clearing her throat,

"so I am sure you all have noticed my strange behavior, allow me to explain"

"this should be good" yang smirked

"quiet, recently people at this school have been asking ozpin to have a festival, for the town of vale. To celebrate beacon claiming victory in the tournament last year. Last week ozpin announced we would have this festival, and professor heart has announced that she will be putting on the play, Snow White. Auditions are next week, you three are going to help me practice"

"I didn't agree to this" Blake frowned

"a play, how exciting, what part are you auditioning for Weiss?" ruby asked looking at the script Weiss had handed her

"snow white you dunce, who else"

"I don't know you could make a good evil queen" yang joked

Weiss glared at her.

"every day after class, you guys will help me practice so that I can get the lead role."

"and why do you want to be snow white?" Blake asked

"why! Because I deserve to be the lead, I am a star, and people deserve to see what true talent looks like"

"right, sorry I asked"

"okay, yang will be the dwarfs, ruby the prince, Blake you are the queen"

"wait, why do I have to be the dwarfs, I want to be the queen" yang complained

"no, I am not being the dwarfs, besides the queen only has like 20 lines" Blake said flipping through the script

"well I think I make a better evil queen,"

"enough, yang you're the dwarfs" Weiss grumbled

"Weiss the prince only has like 10 lines," ruby frowned flipping through the pages

"yeah no fair, ruby and Blake get the small parts, I have like three pages' worth of lines" yang complained

"fine, how about ruby and Blake pick two dwarfs to be, while also being the parts I said"

"I want sleepy, and dopey" Blake called

"I'll take happy, and bashful" ruby announced

"good, now that we have that figured out, tomorrow will be our first practice, everyone just go over their lines today" Weiss instructed

Late that night ruby read through the script again, reading all of snow white's lines, she smiled. Weiss would make a great snow white. Then she came across the part where the prince kisses snow white to save her. She frowned, who was going to be Weiss's prince in the play?

Ruby rolled over in her bed, turning off the flashlight, and putting up the script. Ruby imagined herself being the prince, her red cape blowing behind her slowly leaning down to kiss Weiss. Her face turned red. Most everyone in the dorm was asleep, except for Weiss, who was trying to memorize all her lines in one night, ruby peeked over her bed to look at Weiss.

"pst, Weiss" she whispered not wanting to wake the other two members of team rwby

"what?"

"who's auditioning to be the prince?"

"I don't know, why?"

"because, whoever is the prince you have to kiss them, what if it's Cardin" ruby made a face

"ruby it's just acting; one kiss won't hurt"

"or what if it's that guy from good witch's class, you know the one with the boil" ruby chuckled

"that's not funny" Weiss made a face

"or what if, you have to kiss-"

"enough, I am sure whoever it is won't be too bad, I mean what if Neptune is my prince" Weiss gave a romantic sigh

"or jaune" ruby giggled

Weiss bit her lip suddenly worried about who would play her prince.

"or what if, the person is sick and sneezes right into your mouth" ruby stuck out her tongue

Weiss threw a pillow at ruby, knocking the reaper off her bed.

"okay, okay, I am just kidding, sort of" ruby giggled standing to her feet

"boil or no boil I will be snow white, and hopefully the director knows what they are doing and will cast the most amazing prince of all, one in good health and with a great build of a prince"

Ruby sat next to Weiss,

"or what if it's a girl, you know like pyrrah or something"

"ruby, a girl can't be a prince"

"sure she can, if she saves the day in the end then she can be a prince in my book"

"go to bed, you are going to make me have nightmares" Weiss complained

"I'm just saying Weiss, it could be anybody, and they may or may not be gross" ruby shrugged

"ruby"

"okay, okay goodnight Weiss" ruby surrendered jumping back on her bed

"I'm sure it will be fine" Weiss said to herself

"the script says you have to kiss him for like 12 seconds" ruby adds

"ruby!"

"sleep tight,"

Weiss sighed turning over in her bed, a worried look on her face.

Ruby laid awake, even after Weiss had fallen asleep, her mind thinking about the play. She could picture Weiss being snow white, and she the prince saving snow white from eternal slumber, with true loves kiss. She imagined Weiss's mouth on hers, and her heart beat faster. She squirmed in her bed, knowing that would never happen.

Ruby had realized she had a crush on Weiss just at the beginning of their second year at beacon. She didn't know how it had happened, just that it did, and that when Weiss was around her she felt happy, and did whatever she could to make Weiss notice her. It was obvious to yang ruby had a thing for Weiss, though she hadn't called her sister out on it yet, hoping ruby would get over it, before it became a problem.

Still ruby silently crushed on Weiss, waiting for the right time to say something, but with Weiss there never seemed to be a right time. Every time ruby would build her courage up, Weiss would say something that had ruby rethinking everything.

Ruby shifted in place her hand traveling to the bulge poking up in her pajama pants.

No, you can't what if someone wakes up, ruby thought to herself. The only one who knew about ruby's secret was yang, because she was her sister. Ruby was pretty good at hiding it, especially around Weiss, not wanting to alarm her teammate. But it had been months since ruby last relieved herself. Just thinking about it had ruby on edge.

She glanced around the room, making sure everyone was sound asleep, before sticking her hand down her pants. The 8-inch shaft throbbed in her hand, precum leaking out of the tip. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning.

She slowly pulled her pants down, letting her hard boner out to breathe. She slowly began to stroke herself, breathing hard, and covering her mouth with her free hand to keep from moaning.

She imagined Weiss's lips on her skin, Weiss moaning her name, Weiss kissing her lips, and then quickly ruby came. Her body spasms as she bit down hard on her finger to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Cum dripping down her hand.

After ruby had calmed down, she got up, to clean herself off, sure not to wake her team, though a certain Faunus had precise hearing, and could see very well in the dark. What she saw, was definitely surprising, as she closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately to get the image of ruby out of her head. She made a note to ask yang about it later.

Ruby laid back down exhausted quickly falling to sleep, knowing that the next day she would get to pretend to be Weiss's prince charming.

 **A/N: hey everyone batty here, hope you like my new story, if you like whiterose check out my other fic, I may fall. Please leave a comment telling me what you think all is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guy's thanks for all the support so quickly, and for all the feedback, really means a lot to me. Shout out to KibaPT for giving me a few pointers, I am working on the grammar problem, trust me I am, but sometimes I write these so fast then I just post them without proof reading them. I will try and make the effort to fix these problems, also sorry with the spelling, computer just corrects it like that, and I didn't notice. Now that I know what you guys are wanting I will try to write accordingly, if any of you guys ever feel the need to vent your rage in my comments feel free, I love all feedback, especially if it helps me improve my writing and tell a better story, sorry for putting this at the beginning, probably the last time I'll put the note at the top, also sorry you are still reading this, but now back to our main story.**

Part Two: The Valiant Prince? (Birds, and Bees)

"You can't be serious?" Yang questioned

"Well why not, I mean if Weiss can audition so can I, right?" Ruby shrugged as the two walked down the halls of beacon academy.

"Ruby, look I am going to be straight with you for a second. As your sister, it is my duty to inform you that this is a horrible plan of action"

"Yang" Ruby pouted

"Wait, hear me out. So you want to audition to be the prince, right?"

"Right" ruby said matter of fact

"And Weiss wants to be Snow White right,"

"Riigght" ruby dragged out the word

"Okay, so you obviously like Weiss, am I right?"

"What, psh, no, me, and Weiss, psh good one Yang"

"Ruby," Yang raised an eyebrow

"You're not going to tell her are you" Ruby paused in her step concern in her gaze

"Ruby, there are two things I will never dare to do, the first is take away dads comb, don't ask. The second is tell are good friend Weiss, that my little sister is-

"Is really happy to help you rehearse Weiss, isn't that right Yang" Ruby elbowed her sister as Weiss approached from behind arms crossed eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I was about to say. Hey Weiss, um what brings you to these fine halls"

"You do realize we have the same class right?" Weiss asked

"Riigghht, so um oh hey look there's Blake, I'm going to go talk to her" Yang quickly walked off

"So uh, any luck on figuring out who will be auditioning for the prince?" Ruby asked resuming her walk back to class stepping in time with Weiss.

"Don't ask, anyways what were you and Yang talking about?"

"Oh uh, we were just talking about how we think that you will definitely get the part as Snow White,"

"But?"

"But, we are just worried on who might be playing the prince is all, I mean you have to kiss them Weiss"

"It's just acting Ruby; one kiss won't kill me. Besides I have faith that whoever my prince will be, they will be valiant and heroic, and well a prince. We are in a school full of warriors you know, the odds that at least one decently looking hunter can act are pretty high. I am not worried at all" Weiss glided into the room, Ruby on her tail.

"Not even a little worried?"

"No, now we will resume this discussion after class." Weiss took her seat, got out her school work and became focused as Professor Port entered the class already jumping into his long story.

Ruby sighed and glanced at Yang, who was staring at Ruby with alarm, Blake sitting next to her eyes wide and cautious. Ruby shot Yang a confused glance, yang quickly shifted her eyes to Blake them back to Ruby. Ruby glanced back at Blake, who's face turned a slight shade of red, and eyes remained focused on the lecture.

Ruby focused back onto Yang who was making the, we have a problem face, Ruby shifted in her seat uncomfortably, glancing at Weiss who was taking notes.

After class, ruby quickly went up to Yang.

"What?!" she whispered

"Uh see you guys at lunch," Blake announced awkwardly before walking away.

"Uh hey Weiss, I think um Jaune was looking for you, something about the play" Yang lied

"what, oh no" Weiss groaned walking in team JNPR's direction

Once the two sisters were alone, Yang grabbed Ruby and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Yang, what's wrong" Ruby complained

"okay Ruby, here goes, so uh, oh god, um well you see…"

"Yang?"

"Okay, so there are the bees right, and uh flowers, and birds, you follow?"

"No, Yang what are you talking about?"

"The bees they um go to the flower, just like the birds, you see ruby the birds and the bees, uh well they-"

"Whoa Yang, are you trying to have the sex talk with me!" Ruby's face lit up like a tomato

"Uh yeah, sort of" Yang rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly

"Um Uncle Qrow kind of beat you to that, like last year, what's this about?"

Yang sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't have to give Ruby the talk, but then frowned at the other issue.

"Ruby, last night did you um, you know uh," Yang made an obscene hand gesture which made ruby turn as red as her hood.

"What, how did you-?"

"Blake saw you, and you kind of caught her off guard. Next time you should make sure everyone is asleep before you, um you know"

"She saw me! Oh, why" Ruby covered her face with her hood in embarrassment

"Hey come on, it's not that bad, I mean she was totally cool about it. Sure that is extremely humiliating in so many ways, but at least it was just Blake I mean can you imagine if Weiss, saw you, essh"

"Yang! You're not helping! That's why Blake was acting all weird around me this morning, I thought everyone was asleep. If I would have known she was still awake, I wouldn't have, I mean she's not going to tell Weiss is she?"

"No way, Blake's cool, she can keep your secret. She totally understands why you didn't say anything, just try not to act weird around her, just pretend nothing happened and soon everyone will forget about the whole thing"

"Oh god,"

"Cheer up Rubes, I mean it's not the worst thing that could have happened, let's just pretend that this whole thing never happened. Besides we have the other issue to deal with"

"Other issue?"

"Ruby, you realize that your crush on the Ice Queen can never end well right?"

"well, I mean maybe if I just-"

"Ruby, let me stop you there, Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she is a total diva who is oblivious to your obvious displays of interest, and I do mean painfully obvious. And even if by some miracle Weiss did have feelings for you, you two aren't exactly simpatico, I mean you guys argue like every ten minutes. And do you really think Weiss's snobbish rich family would just accept you, I am telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt Ruby, trust me when I say Weiss is not the one for you. And I'm pretty sure you wanting to audition to be the prince wouldn't exactly blow over well with her,"

Ruby looked down at the floor, her hood hiding her hurt expression, she knew Yang would say this, she knew that Yang wouldn't approve. Still it stung, Ruby didn't just have a childish crush on Weiss, Ruby was falling hard, every day that passed, was another day Ruby fell more and more in love with Weiss. Though Ruby was scared to tell Weiss how she felt, scared that everything Yang just said would turn out to be all too true, that Weiss would laugh at her, or that Weiss and Ruby would never be able to be happy together.

Still Ruby wouldn't just give up so easily, she would keep her feelings for Weiss a secret for now, but Ruby was going to audition to be the prince, she figured this would be a way to test Weiss, to see how Weiss would react to Ruby and see if ruby being a prince would offend Weiss in anyway.

Ruby didn't even know if she would get the part, but she sure was going to try, even if just to rehearse with Weiss all the time.

"Okay, I hear you Yang, but I'm not just going to give up, I think I should at least try," Ruby smiled softly looking up to her sister

Yang sighed and shook her head a faint smirk on her face,

"Ruby Rose what am I going to do with you, no matter what happens, or what Weiss says to you, I just want you to know, that you are amazing, beautiful, talented, and an all-around badass. Don't let anyone change that, not even Weiss. And if you ever need me sis, I'm right here, always"

"Yang" ruby flushed with embarrassment

"I just love you so much" Yang smiled crushing Ruby in a hug

"Yang… can't… breathe" Ruby struggled against her sister's grasp

"Sorry, now let's get to class before Goodwitch has our head" Yang shuddered

"Okay, but I have one question,"

"What?"

"What happens when you take dads comb?"

"You don't want to know Ruby; you don't want to know"

"Yang" Ruby pouted as they headed off to class

Later that day, team RWBY sat in their dorm, helping Weiss rehearse her lines, Weiss was a natural that was true, but as for the other members of team RWBY, well they were not so good at the whole acting thing.

"I just think you could be a little more convincing" Weiss bickered

"Why? I'm not actually going to audition; so why do I actually have to act the part" Blake grumbled

"Because, if you get into character, then it will help me get into character, and Ruby, when playing a prince, you have to be convincing, you can't just declare you love me and not mean it, it threw me off, how emotionless that was, you are supposed to convince Snow White you love her with all your heart, so that I, Snow White can fall in love with you. Geez amateurs" Weiss complained

"Oh kay, I think that's enough for one night, let's give it a rest Weiss" Yang sighed trying to spare Ruby's feelings knowing the only reason Ruby choked up was because she truly did love Weiss, and play or no play confessing your feelings was hard.

"What, but we only did like two runs,"

"Look I'm out for the day, I have homework to do" Blake rolled her eyes, pulling out her book.

"Ditto," Yang said pulling out her homework

"Uh, I can help you rehearse Weiss" Ruby forced a nervous smile

"Fine, I guess you are better than nothing, let's go rehearse on the roof, so we can have room to work" Weiss huffed stomping out of the room not waiting for Ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath of determination, Yang giving her a thumbs up, Blake focused on her book, Ruby left after Weiss, script in hand.

"Okay, from the top of the prince's monologue, I'll lay on this table, just start when you are ready" Weiss instructed using a bare garden table as her make shift coffin.

Ruby swallowed her fears, and got into character her red hood blowing behind her in the wind, she set the script down, as she had memorized this part already, eager to rehearse it with Weiss.

"Oh my, who, who could this be, a woman so fair, and divine. With the skin of snow, and the beauty of an angel, she must be mine, I must know her" Ruby declared doing her best prince

Ruby stepped closer to Weiss, placing a hand on her cheek before continuing,

"For this woman has stolen what is most precious to me, my heart. With every new beat, I yearn for her even more than the beat before. Curse the one who have stolen this beauty from this world, and curse this world for taking that which belong to me. For even in her death the fairest in all the lands she must be. Oh this agony I now bare, for my truest love lay here, waiting for me I am sure, I will claim thee oh my princess, if even with this one… kiss" Ruby froze in place, knowing what came next, but her fear got the better of her.

Weiss went on as if nothing had happened, because nothing did. Still she awoke as snow white, as if her prince had kissed her and now she was saved, though their lips never met.

"Whe, where am I?"

"You are with me, the one who loves you, come with me to marry me and be my wife" Ruby went on though some of the feeling was lost as she let her nerves over take her.

"You, you must have saved me, oh thank you, thank you. How could I ever repay you?"

"All you need do is breathe and your debt has been paid in full, oh beautiful woman I must know your name, please let your voice cast thy blessings on me"

"My name, well I am Snow White,"

"Snow White, please tell me who hath done this to you, let me know so that I may seek vengeance"

"My step mother did this to me,"

"Yes, I see now, please agree to marry me and I will have justice for you"

"Marry you, of course I will, you saved me and I can never repay you, oh handsome prince, you have the most loving eyes, with you I know, I will live happily ever after" Weiss concluded the scene

Ruby stared intensely at Weiss, her heart ramming in her ears, just do it, just say how you feel, no time is better, Ruby gave herself a pep talk.

Weiss noticed Ruby's frozen state and frowned,

"uh Ruby, Remnant to Ruby, hello?"

"Huh, oh sorry, spaced out I guess"

"Well what did you think was I convincing, or what, does it need work, am I okay or-"

"It was great, you got this in the bag Weiss" Ruby cut off Weiss's rambling

"But?" Weiss said hopping off the table

"But nothing, you are awesome"

"Then why do I since a but?"

"Nope no buts here" Ruby giggled

Weiss rolled her eyes

"Well I guess that was a good way to end rehearsals, we should head back" Weiss turned to leave

"Uh, Weiss wait"

"I knew it, there is always a but"

"No, I was just thinking… um maybe… I could audition to be the prince" Ruby stared at the ground kicking the none existent rock with the tip of her boot.

There was a long awkward pause, and finally ruby glanced up to see Weiss's expression, Weiss stared at her, as if she was staring at an elaborate coded puzzle, that she had to solve. Ruby gulped.

"Is this because I said girls can't be a prince, because Ruby I didn't mean for you to take it as a challenge. I mean sure, there is nothing wrong with a girl wanting to save the damsel, but do you have to audition to prove your point" Weiss frowned placing a hand on her hip.

"No, it's not that, it's just uh, I have a passion for the arts, yeah, and you wanted to be Snow White so bad I couldn't possibly take that away from you, so I figured I'd be the prince, I mean at least that way you won't have to kiss someone gross" Ruby started strong but slowly trailed off into a whisper.

"Right, so this is about the prince thing then, look Ruby I already told you I'm not worried, I appreciate you looking out for me it means a lot, but I can handle it. Really"

Ruby sighed and turned away from Weiss, of course Weiss wouldn't understand Ruby thought to herself. Yang was right Weiss was completely oblivious to Ruby's feelings.

"Ruby?" Weiss called when Ruby still hadn't turned to look at her or say something.

"So, what you are saying is you don't want me to be your prince" Ruby said still facing away from Weiss

"What? No Ruby, what I am saying is you don't have to protect me, I can handle myself, I don't need you to be my prince,"

"But, what if I want to be the prince?"

"What's this about? "Weiss asked completely confused

If it's not about the girl prince thing, and it's not about being kissed by someone gross, then what is this about, I don't get it? Weiss thought to herself, then it hit her, was Ruby trying to come out as homosexual to her? Is that what this is? Weiss questioned.

"Nothing, we should head back" ruby said down trotted now.

"Wait, Ruby if you want to audition I can't stop you, I just want to know why?"

"It's nothing, it's just stupid, come on" ruby turned and began to head back to the stair way

"Okay, if you say so" Weiss gave up

Once they were back in the room yang glanced at Ruby, eyebrow raised in question. Ruby shook her head no, and sighed hopping on her bed. Blake turned the page in her book.

That night Weiss lay in bed imagine Ruby as her prince charming, it wasn't too difficult as ruby played a convincing prince in rehearsals, but Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to Ruby wanting to audition to be the prince. She was up tossing and turning stewing on the idea, still she couldn't figure it out. She thought of Ruby, then she thought of Ruby dressed as a prince, she smirked at how ridiculous it looked to her, as the reaper was only slightly taller than her. Then she saw it, Ruby as the prince she as Snow White, Ruby declaring her love, and placing a kiss upon Weiss's lips. when Weiss saw this in her head her heart skipped a beat and butterflies filled her stomach.

She grumbled in her bed, putting a pillow over her head, what's up with that reaction, Weiss asked herself, as her face turned red. She thought of Ruby holding her, kissing her, loving her and her heart fluttered, her face turned red, and her mind went blank. No, no, no, this can't be happening, she's my teammate, pull it together. Weiss took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Then she heard something, it was soft, but she was sure she had heard it, a moan. She glances to Blake, but saw the cat Faunus was sound asleep, so then she looked up to Yang's bed, but the blond brawler laid sprawled out, mouth hanging open, in a deep slumber. Which left one person.

Weiss slowly got off her bed and peaked over to Ruby's bed, at first she didn't see anything, the sheet hiding Ruby's body from prying eyes, so then Weiss lifted the bottom of the sheet, peeking into Ruby's bed.

Ruby's eyes were shut tightly, her hand down her pants, the other covering her mouth. Weiss felt her face flush after she realized what Ruby was doing, but she didn't look away, her eyes were glued to the bulge in Ruby's pants.

What is that? Weiss wondered

Then Ruby pulled her pants down, showing Weiss exactly what it was, Weiss gasped aloud before quickly jumping on to her bed and pretending she was asleep, her heart beating a mile a minute, she listened to Ruby peak over her bed to see if she was awake, Weiss lay frozen like a statue. Ruby glanced over to Blake's bed, worried that the Faunus girl was awake and would think she was some kind of perv, but Blake was asleep. Yang was obviously asleep, so that left Weiss, but Weiss looked dead to the world.

Ruby glanced around the room in confusion as she was sure she heard something. Finally, she figured it was nothing and found her hand once again on her boner.

Weiss listened to ruby get off, a heat forming between her legs. Weiss slipped her hand under the band of her underwear, listening to Ruby's heavy breathing and syncing her own heavy breaths with Ruby's.

She used her index finger to tease her swollen clit, I can't believe I'm doing this, Weiss scolded herself. What if Ruby hears me?

Weiss held back all her moans as she masturbated to Ruby, who unbeknownst to Weiss was masturbating to the thought of her. Together the two came, neither moving after their climax.

When Weiss heard Ruby slowly getting off the bed she pulled her hand out of her underwear and laid still like Snow White, after being poisoned. She evened her breaths and waited for Ruby to get back on her bed. Which after a few moments Ruby did.

Weiss thought of her teammate, Ruby, how Ruby always seemed to be looking out for her, and cared a lot about her. Weiss thought of Ruby's cute laugh, and dazzling silver eyes. No, this can't be happening, I can't be falling for Ruby! Of all people Ruby! No, there must be a logical explanation, there is no way I could ever be with Ruby, in that way.

Weiss swallowed her new feelings and turned over in her bed, this is going to be a problem. Weiss thought to herself.

 **A/N: hey guys batty here, hope you like the new chapter, more to come soon. Leave a comment telling me what you think, all is welcome. Don't forget to check out my other fics, also thank you guys for all the support, I barely posted this story and already got a lot of follows, you guys are awesome. But until next time**

- **Batty**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: The first round of Auditions (A case of cold feet)

Ruby walked down the halls of beacon, to the vending machine. Classes had just let out, and team RWBY went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up later on. It was their final rehearsal as a team, as the auditions for the play would be held tomorrow.

The day was uneventful, like most other days. For the past week, Ruby and the others had been helping Weiss practice. After Ruby told Weiss she wanted to audition the two hadn't really been talking all that much. Ruby tried not to let it bother her, but it did. Weiss only talked to her when they would practice together, while she was Snow White, and Ruby her prince. Every time Ruby would suggest to rehearse alone with just the two of them, Weiss quickly shot her down.

To make matters worse every time Ruby tried to confront Weiss about the distance that suddenly formed between them, it would either end in an argument, or Weiss would deny the problem completely. Ruby was at a loss, she had no idea how to fix this.

She stood in front of the vending machine, staring at her reflection, when she noticed Weiss. Weiss was walking down the hall with Neptune, the two laughing at something one had said. Ruby watched them in the reflection.

 _'so she's just not talking to me then'_ Ruby glared at her reflection.

Weiss walked past her leader, not sparing so much as a glance in Ruby's way, while Neptune waved hi, before continuing to walk by.

' _what is with her lately, she's ignoring me on purpose, what did I do'_ Ruby pushed a button on the vending machine, receiving her small bag of chocolate chip cookies, and then turned to head back to their dorm.

"Hey are you and Ruby okay, you didn't even wave hi to her?" Neptune questioned

"I'll see her later at my dorm, why do I have to say hi, if I'm just going to see her later" Weiss snapped with unusual coldness.

"Geez sorry, I was just wondering." Neptune forced a nervous chuckle.

Ruby plopped on her bed, a soft scowl on her face. Both Yang and Blake had noticed the tension slowly rising between Ruby and Weiss, trying their best to not get involved, but Yang had, had enough.

"Alright Rubes, what's the deal with you and the Ice Queen?"

"Yeah, are you in a fight or something?" Blake questioned

"I don't know; she's just ignoring me! I tried talking to her, but she just shuts me out, it's like she's mad at me and I don't know why?" Ruby said waving her hands in the air to prove her point.

"It started after you two rehearsed together, did you say something to her?" Blake asked

"Just that I wanted to audition for the prince in the play, we talked about it, she didn't seem mad at the time." Ruby pouted pushing her two index fingers together.

"Ruby, I told you Weiss would react like this." Yang sighed.

"I don't know, I think it's something else, but I can't think of anything I did to her." Ruby frowned

"Hmm, have you tried asking her?" Blake suggest.

"I did, but she denied that she was ignoring me, said I was being childish." Ruby sighed

"Maybe we all should confront her, team up, then she'll have to talk." Yang smirked smashing her fist into her palm.

"She _was_ the one who made the rule to always tell each other when something was bothering us," Blake shrugged

Ruby looked at the floor, shoving a cookie in her mouth. _'why? Why is she acting like this, think Ruby what did you do?'_

Weiss walked casually into the room, setting her bag down and pulling out her script, when she noticed the whole dorm was silent and everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she questions.

"Weiss we are having an intervention!" Yang declared hopping off her bed.

"We want to know what's up with you lately," Blake said setting her book down also standing.

Ruby hopped down too, not saying anything.

"what? Intervention? There is nothing up with me, I don't know what you guys are talking about." Weiss huffed turning her attention back to her book bag.

"Weiss Schnee, I think it's time you come clean, so tell us what's been bothering you lately?" Yang said crossing her arms, and slamming her leg down on the nearby chair.

"Is it because of me?" Ruby asked quietly.

The room fell silent as Weiss, stared at her bag instead of her friends. ' _what do I do? What do I say? Ruby thinks I'm mad at her, I suppose I didn't handle the situation very well. But how else was I supposed to handle it? I can't tell Ruby how I feel, no these feelings can't be acted upon. But ignoring them is not helping either,'_

"Weiss?" Blake said grabbing Weiss's attention.

Finally, Weiss turned to face them, to face Ruby. Her silver eyes watered over, her face slightly red like she could burst into tears any minute, this made Weiss want to cry.

"It's nothing, I'm not mad at you Ruby. I just need to focus on these auditions." Weiss half lied.

She wasn't mad, but it wasn't nothing either.

"Come on Weiss, you can tell us" Yang smiled walking closer to Weiss, moving to put her hand on her shoulder, Weiss took a step back. Yang frowned.

"If you're not mad at me, then why do you keep ignoring me?" Ruby asked her tears close to spilling over.

Weiss swallowed, and turned to look at the mirror on the wall, away from Ruby. But Ruby's reflection started at her. Yang's reflection stared too, worried. Blake looked at Ruby, worry in her gaze.

Then Weiss looked at herself, flawless skin, ice cold stare. _'I can't tell her, we could never be, if father found out, no, I can't think of the consequences. Ruby might not even feel the same way.'_

Weiss grabbed her script and ran out of the room, without another word. Ruby clenched her fist. _'why? She's not telling me something, but what?'_

"Well that didn't go well," Blake sighed

"Cheer up Ruby, Weiss just has a lot on her mind. She said she wasn't mad at you. Maybe you should just give her space." Yang sighed patting Ruby on the shoulder.

Ruby wiped her tears, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, maybe after the auditions tomorrow she'll be better" Ruby said optimistically.

Blake stared at the door, doubt in her eyes. _'whatever is bothering her, it's big, maybe something about home?_ ' Blake wondered

That night Weiss didn't come back till late, hoping everyone was asleep. She was not that lucky, as a certain blond brawler, who stayed up and forced Ruby to fall asleep, waited up for her.

"Hey," Yang whispered, serious now.

Weiss cringed as she had tried to make it in without confrontation.

"What's your deal with my sister?" Yang asked stepping closer to Weiss, looking really intimidating.

"I already told you, I have no problems with Ruby." Weiss said defensive, taking a step back.

"Then why are you acting like this, she's worried about you, she just wants to know you're okay."

"It's complicated." Weiss sighed.

"Is this about her auditioning to be the prince?" Yang asked.

Weiss didn't say anything.

"That's low Weiss, you know there's nothing wrong with a girl wanting to be a prince. Ruby put a lot of work into practicing with you, and it took a lot of courage for her to decide to audition, because she was afraid you wouldn't approve."

"It's not that, it's just-"

"Just what? You think my sister isn't good enough to be your prince, is that it?"

"No, I just am still trying to wrap my head around the idea is all."

"You're ridiculous, you know Ruby cares about you a lot, she went through all this trouble rehearsing with you, and this is how you treat her. Unbelievable. Good night Weiss, I'm done talking to you." Yang said shaking her head, jumping back on her bed

"It's not like that." Weiss whimpered to herself.

 _'but is it like that? Maybe yang's right, Ruby did go above and beyond, even when I was mean to her. Good going Weiss, you totally blew it, now everyone thinks you're mad at Ruby, but it's the opposite, okay maybe I handled this all wrong. Tomorrow I need to apologize to Ruby, and just act like everything is normal.'_

Early the next morning Ruby was gone, way before Weiss had a chance to even get up, which was odd because Weiss was the one who usually woke up before anyone else. Yang sighed when she noticed was Ruby was gone, ' _damn it, I hate when she gets like this, she always blames herself for everything. I better find her and talk to her'_ Yang frowned.

Saturday was a day team RWBY usually used to hang out around town with friends, but this Saturday was audition day, and Weiss had to get ready, today was the first round of auditions. Call backs would be on Sunday, by Monday everyone would know if they got the part or not.

Weiss made sure she looked extra amazing today, letting her hair down, and wearing her nicest outfit. She would not let herself be upstaged.

"Good luck." Blake called as Weiss left the room

Yang just glared at her, also getting dressed, figuring she could find Ruby before the auditions, and give her sister a pep talk.

Ruby sat in a tree in the forest on the edge of the academy. She swung her legs back and forth, staring off into the distance. She had heard everything that Yang and Weiss said last night, _'so it's true then she doesn't want me to audition. Yang was right Weiss and I could never be like that. Weiss only sees me as her friend. I guess I shouldn't audition then; it would only mess up Weiss's audition. No point in embarrassing myself, after all a girl can't be a prince'_ Ruby wiped her tears before hopping off the tree, and walking deeper into the forest.

Weiss arrived ten minutes early, in search of Ruby. She saw a large crowd, most of whom she had never met before, some familiar faces lined the crowd though. Including Nora, Ren, Scarlet, Sun, and Russel from team CRDL. Weiss sighed, _'where's ruby?_ '

"Hey Weiss, I knew you would audition, told you Ren." Nora boasted.

"Okay you got me, guess that means I lose the bet," Ren sighed.

"Uh have you guys seen Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby's auditioning too!" Nora said with excitement.

"No we haven't seen her." Ren sighed answering Weiss's question.

Weiss frowned, and pulled out her scroll messaging Ruby,

'You coming to the audition?'

'…' was Ruby's response

'Ruby, if this is about what I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think you would make an excellent prince.'

'…really?'

'Of course, you're a natural, now hurry and get over here before it's too late!'

Ruby stared at her scroll, was Weiss being serious, _'does she really want me to audition?_ '

Her scroll lit up startling her, it was Yang.

"Hello"

"Ruby where are you? Why aren't you at the Auditorium?"

"I wasn't going to audition, but I think I changed my mind."

"What? Ruby you have to audition, your awesome, who cares what Weiss thinks."

"Yeah you're right, I'm on my way." Ruby smiled full of new determination.

"You better hurry, doors close in eight minutes." Yang sighed a smile on her lips.

Ruby hung up and vanished into a flurry of rose petals. By the time she got there she had one minute to spare.

"There you are, you dunce, you almost got locked out. What did I say about being punctual, you can't just show up last second and-" Weiss bickered.

Ruby tackled Weiss in a hug, cutting Weiss off mid lecture, her face turning red.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Ruby asked pulling back to look at Weiss face to face.

 _'this dolt, she is way too close, and her body is so warm, her eyes, Focus Weiss! she asked you a question'_

"Ruby I already told you I wasn't mad, I just had a lot on my mind" Weiss blushed as Ruby examined her intensely.

"Next time just talk to me, you can always come to me Weiss," ruby smiled her arms still wrapped around Weiss's neck.

Weiss swallowed loudly, adverting her gaze, "Okay, I will" she said slowly pushing Ruby off.

Someone tapping a microphone drew their attention, the crowd fell silent. Professor Heart was a very well-endowed woman, she often had the male students in the class staring more at her chest than her eyes. She was curvy in all the right places and looked remarkably young for her age, no one would guess she was over 25.

She wore tight black pants, and red high heels. Her shirt was black and white striped, a red heart that looked like it was made of stained glass, was the emblem on her right breast pocket. Her hair she often wore in many different exotic styles every day. Today her red locks were put up in pig tails and curled. She wore a fingerless red glove on her right hand, and a red belt with many pockets on it. A black beret sat peacefully on her head, her freckled cheeks highlighting her pink eyes. She smiled, a heart drawn on her lips with pink gloss.

"Hi, well I'll admit I wasn't expecting this big of a turn out. This is exciting, okay so let me explain how this is going to go, I want all the people auditioning for the prince and Snow White to pair up, if we run out of pairs, then pair up with the evil queen. I want the dwarfs to line up in front of me here, you guys will go first. Then queens, then side rolls, then I'll start seeing Snow Whites, lastly the prince. I want everyone to pick up a new script the highlighted area is the part you will have to audition. Each script has the name of who it's meant for, so Snow White's your script will say Snow White, etc. Remember that Snow White does have a couple songs, so girls auditioning for Snow White, have a song ready. Lastly if you know anyone interested in lights, and stage props, let me know. or if you don't get the part and you think you'd be interested let me know on Monday. Okay, let's get this show on the road, I'll give you ten minutes to go over the part I assigned then I want one of each seven dwarfs on stage, go" she finished

Everyone made their way to the table, to grab the new script, with highlighted sections. Ruby grabbed a prince script, and was surprised to see Scarlet grab a Snow White script, the two shared a look and smiled. Nora was the first to snag the evil queen script, Ren taking a side roll script for the mirror.

"what do ya say partner, partners" Ruby nudged Weiss, Weiss rolled her eyes, then smiled.

The auditions went by quick, everyone practicing with each other, then it was Nora's turn to audition.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" she bellowed her evil queen right on point.

"You are my queen, but there is one destined to surpass you."

"What! Who, tell me." Nora demanded

"Snow White, your step daughter will soon become the fairest of all the lands."

"No! this can't be; I have to be the fairest! Guards find Snow White and bring her to me!"

"Cut!" Professor Heart called, she marked down Nora and Ren as definite call backs, before shouting, "Next!"

It was finally Weiss's turn, a scene where Snow White was alone, and sad. Not only did Weiss have to show the emotion, but she also had to show she could sing, and to top it off the girl before her nailed it. _'this is no time to panic Weiss, you were born for this role'_

"Action!"

"How could she do this to me? Didn't she love me? Was I not good to her? Oh now I am lost, and I can't return home," Weiss paused to wipe a tear, before pretending to walk into the empty dwarf house.

"I suppose I could just stay here; this will be my home now."

"Cut!"

Weiss took a deep breath calming her nerves.

"Alright Ms. Schnee, what are you going to sing for me today?"

"It's an original, I wrote it a couple years ago."

"Alright then go ahead." Professor Heart smiled.

Weiss jumped right into her song mirror, mirror, which she felt suited this audition perfectly. Though she was only supposed to sing one minute of it, they let her sing the whole thing, everyone captivated by Weiss's voice. By the time she was done every one stood and clapped.

"Brava, Brava! Excellent you can expect a call back from me Ms. Schnee" Professor Heart said with gusto, having a lot of the remaining people left to audition for Snow White sagging their shoulders in discouragement. Scarlet was next.

Professor Heart simply raised her eye brow, but didn't speak against it simply saying.

"Action!"

"How, how could she do this to me" he paused locking eyes with the crowd, "didn't she love me? Was I not good to her? And now, now I am lost, without a home to return to" he wiped his tears.

"I suppose I could just stay here, this, this place could be my home now" he ended with a soft smile.

The director made a smile of approval before shouting "Cut!"

After Scarlet finished his song, she wrote down his name on the call back list, right under Weiss.

When it came time for the princes to audition, Sun was a crowd favorite by far, his audition had Ruby looking down in worry, he was a natural, and she was, well Ruby.

"You got this" Weiss smiled resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby smiled back before flinching at the sound of "NEXT!"

"Break a leg" Weiss pushed Ruby toward the stage, Ruby gulped shaking in her boots.

 _'okay focus, I just got to be good, then the director will be like, wow that Ruby girl is alright.'_

"Action!"

Ruby preformed the prince's monologue to the doll laying on the table, poring her heart in her performance, so much so that she lost herself in the role. She bent down and kissed the doll like all the others who auditioned to be the prince, but there was a sweet delicacy in the way Ruby delivered, it had the crowd speechless and a few Snow Whites with rosy cheeks, including Weiss.

"Brava, nice job Miss Rose." Professor Heart said before writing Ruby's name down.

Ruby quickly hurried off the stage,

"Well what did you think, was I okay? Did I mess up? Did I look stupid?" Ruby asked Weiss

"Uh hey, nice job up there." a girl who had auditioned for Snow White said approaching Ruby.

"Oh thanks it was nothing really," Ruby said turning red and kicking at the ground.

"No way that was great, I hope you're the prince, and maybe I can be your princess." the girl smiled stepping in close to Ruby.

 _'who does this girl think she is! How dare she hit on Ruby right in front of me!'_

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"Uh hm," Weiss cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm sorry but if anyone's getting the part of Snow White it's me, not you, now why don't you go take yourself somewhere else." Weiss snapped wrapping her arm possessively around Ruby's waist

Ruby flushed red.

The girl made a face, before winking at ruby and turning to leave, _'what! Can you believe the nerve! I ought to-'_

"Weiss, well what did you think? You never answered my question?" Ruby said drawing Weiss's attention

"Huh, oh yes, it was excellent like I predicted, you should get the part hands down." Weiss smiled.

"Well I don't know about that." ruby blushed kicking the floor again.

"Hey nice job, you nailed it." Sun congratulated Ruby.

"Totally, awesome job." Scarlet smiled.

"Aw stop" Ruby said her face red, her hand twirling the end of her hood.

And with that they all waited for the call backs to be announced. They didn't have to wait long,

"Alright, here is the list, if your name is on it, I expect you bright and early tomorrow, if not well I am sorry, but I thought all the auditions today were superb, I was not expecting so much talent here at Beacon, truly amazing. If you didn't get the part remember we still have side rolls to fill, and back stage hands are needed. I hope you all had a wonderful time because I did, and with that I bid you a good night." she bowed.

The list was set down on the table everyone immediately swarming around it. Weiss pushed her way to the front, Ruby on her tail, her eyes scrolled down the list and she sighed in relief.

"We did it, we got called back." Weiss said turning to Ruby.

"We did it!" ruby said excited hugging Weiss.

"Yes! Ren looks like we have to get up early tomorrow." Nora sang

"Yeah buddy, we got called back." Sun and Scarlet high fived.

Everyone went back to their respected dorms, Weiss and Ruby in a chipper mood.

"Well?" Blake asked as they walked through the door.

"We got called back!" Ruby jumped up with triumph.

Yang chuckled, "Well of course sis, you're a pro."

"Yes she is, you should have seen her she had the crowd speechless," Weiss boasted

"yeah, well you got a standing ovation, miss _look at me I'm Weiss, I'm really talented_ " Ruby made an imitation of Weiss.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss bickered halfheartedly.

"So it went well then, that's good. Maybe you guys should rehearse together before the final audition tomorrow." Blake suggested

"Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea, what do you say Ruby?" Weiss asked smiling at her partner.

"Yeah, we can go to the roof like last time!" ruby said still full of excitement.

"Good luck you two, try not to stay up too late" Yang smiled glad Ruby and Weiss finally made up.

And so the two were off to the roof, new scripts in hand. They rehearsed for about an hour, before they decided that they should end the night doing one more run through of the prince's monologue for Ruby's sake.

Weiss lay hair down, and perfectly still, her skin glowed in the moonlight, her hands crossed over her chest. Ruby took a deep breath before getting into it again. They had rehearsed the scene a few times for Ruby, but each time Ruby couldn't land her lines just right, probably because she was distracted by Weiss. Of course they hadn't kissed but every time it led up to that part, and after she'd drop her lines, and let her nerves get the better of her.

"Relax, you got this" Weiss encourage where she lay on the table.

"Right, okay," Ruby cleared her throat before she continued into her monologue. Just as Ruby approached her last line in the monologue, she could feel her nerves start up again, _'no you can do this focus'_

"Oh this agony I now bare, for my truest love lay here, waiting for me I am sure, I will claim thee oh my princess, if even with this one… kiss" without thinking Ruby bent down and kissed Weiss.

Weiss snapped her eyes open in shock, her face red, her breath hitched, her heart stopped, ruby's warm lips upon hers. When ruby pulled back they stared at each other in shock, eyes wide, faces red. Then ruby bolted leaving Weiss alone on the table, rose petals slowly falling to the floor.

Weiss sat up and let her hand travel to her lips, _'she kissed me'_

 **A/N: hey guys batty here hope you like the new chapter, shout out to True Support, and IT for giving me some writing tips, it really helps. I'll try to keep improving. As always everyone should feel free to leave a comment, all is welcome. Don't forget to check out my other fics, and until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: Sweet Relief (Cherries are for Popping.)

Ruby ran into the room in a flurry of rose petals, tackling Yang on her bed, as the blond brawler was attempting to finish her homework. Blake being curious wanted to know what was up, and stood to examine the situation.

"Whoa, where is the fire Ruby?" Yang chuckled.

"Yannnng, help me!" Ruby cried.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, where's Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I kissed her. On accident. She totally was freaked out! I don't know what to do, she's going to freak! Help, help, HELP!"

"Okay, slow down. Let me get this straight, you accidently kissed the Ice Queen?"

"Yes!"

"Aw I'm so proud of you sis." Yang smiled giving Ruby a nuggie.

"No, this is bad!" Ruby grumbled pulling out of Yang's grasp.

Blake smirked at the sisterly affection.

"Blake maybe you can help, what do I do? What do I say?"

"Just tell her the truth, it was an accident." Blake shrugged.

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but then Weiss interrupted her, stomping in to the room. Ruby let out a eep, hiding behind Yang, using Yang's hair to cover her face.

Weiss stamped her foot, and crossed her arms.

"Ruby Rose, front and center!" she ordered.

"This should be good." Yang smiled.

"Definitely." Blake agreed.

Ruby slowly got off the bed, and walked over to Weiss, head down, face red.

"Look, Weiss I can explain." Ruby started.

Weiss cut her off by grabbing her by the ear and started dragging her out of the room,

"Come with me." She said clipped.

"Aw no fair, I want to know what's going to happen." Yang mock pouted.

Weiss responded with a glare, before continuing on.

"Ow, ow, ow, my ear." Ruby pouted.

Weiss pulled Ruby into the hall, let go of her ear, then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the empty pantry room in their dorm, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Weiss, I was just-"

Weiss cut Ruby off by placing her finger on Ruby's lips. Ruby swallowed loudly.

"Two things." Weiss started removing her finger, and standing straight.

"First thing, don't ever leave me alone after kissing me. You must take responsibility for your actions."

"Weiss it was-"

"Second thing." Weiss went on ignoring Ruby. "If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask."

"What?" Ruby said confused, before Weiss grabbed Ruby and wrapped her arms around her, kissing Ruby softly.

Ruby froze, she couldn't believe this was happening. 'She's kissing me; she is kissing me!' Ruby deepened the kiss, relaxing into Weiss's embrace.

They broke apart for air, gazing lustfully into each other's eyes, before kissing again.

Weiss pushed Ruby against the wall with a hard thud, Ruby grabbed Weiss at the waist and pulled her closer.

Weiss opened her mouth giving Ruby access to her tongue, where the two battled for dominance. Weiss quickly winning out. Ruby squirmed in place, her boner bulging in her skirt, any closer and Weiss would feel it rub against her.

Ruby moaned as Weiss trailed kisses down her neck, Weiss warm lips on her skin like she had always dreamed, except reality was way better than a dream. 'This can't be real, she's actually kissing me, she's touching me, oh dust if this is a dream, don't wake me up!' Ruby let out a shaky breath, as Weiss bit her neck lightly.

Weiss slowly trailed her way back up to Ruby's lips, Ruby trailing her hands down Weiss's waist, and to her ass, squeezing lightly, Weiss moaned. 'What am I doing! I can't believe this; I am freaking making out with Ruby! This is insane, what if my family finds out? They'll disown me, this was a bad idea, but why does it feel so good…'

Weiss pushed herself more into Ruby, Ruby quickly pushing Weiss back, not wanting Weiss to discover her secret. Weiss tried again, Ruby pushed her back again. They broke apart for air, Weiss grabbing Ruby's hands and pinning them above her head. Ruby let out a surprised yelp, as Weiss smashed their lips together again, getting in real close.

'No, she's going to feel it. What do I do?' Ruby whimpered in to Weiss mouth, as Weiss's thigh rubbed against her rock hard boner. Weiss paused her assault,

"Weiss I can explain." Ruby tried.

"What? You mean about this?" Weiss asked innocently as she grabbed Ruby's bulge firmly in her hand.

Ruby let out a loud moan.

"I saw you the other night," Weiss whispered into ruby's ear, squeezing Ruby's hard on in her hand.

"Weiss," Ruby whimpered.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked innocently.

Ruby leaned in closer to Weiss, and whispered in her ear, "That night, I was thinking of you."

Weiss swore she felt her heart stop, Ruby quickly turned the tables on Weiss, slamming Weiss into the opposite wall, running her hand up Weiss's thigh, while the other grabbed Weiss's small breast. Ruby latched onto the nap of Weiss's neck, sucking and nibbling it. Weiss moaned loudly, running her hands up Ruby's back, undoing Ruby's corset.

Ruby quickly removed Weiss's jacket, and started fiddling with Weiss's skirt. Weiss threw Ruby's hood to the floor, and started lifting Ruby's shirt. Weiss was surprised to see Ruby had abs, and her body was well defined.

Weiss grumbled a complaint, as she struggled to get Ruby undressed, before finally pushing Ruby off of her and crossing her arms.

"Take your clothes off now." She demanded.

Ruby smiled a cute goofy smile, which had Weiss red as a tomato.

"Okay, but, only if you take yours off too." Ruby teased.

Weiss quickly started undressing not wasting any time, Ruby was surprised to see how badly Weiss wanted this.

"Stop staring and undress already." Weiss complained.

Ruby blushed and nodded quickly taking off her own clothes. Soon both girls were in nothing but their bra and underwear. The outline of Ruby's penis could be seen in her red panties. Weiss swallowed loudly.

"You want to see it?" Ruby asked noticing Weiss staring.

Weiss nodded, not saying anything.

Ruby slowly shimmied out of her panties, her dick flopping out and smacking her in the stomach.

Weiss got on her knees, taking a closer look, her mouth watered, as this was her first time ever seeing a penis up close. Actually this was her first time ever doing anything like this.

She slowly wrapped her hand around Ruby's shaft, causing the reaper to moan. Weiss felt it throb and twitch in her hand.

"Weiss." Ruby let out a shaky breath.

Weiss even in her seminude state, slowly kissed the tip of Ruby's penis with the up most grace, and gentility. The sight fascinated Ruby, it turned her on so much, she almost came right then and there, but she forced herself to hold out.

'Salty.' Weiss licked the tip, which was oozing precum.

"Weiss…" Ruby begged.

Weiss felt her face flush, she liked it when Ruby said her name like that. Finally, Weiss gave into her partner, and took half of Ruby's length in her mouth. Ruby bucked her hips, and moaned loudly, using the wall to hold herself up.

She was so close already, and was doing everything in her power to keep from exploding with cum. This was Ruby's first time with another person, she usually just pleased herself by masturbating. But now Weiss's lips were around her shaft, and she felt like she was melting in Weiss's mouth. This was way better than anything Ruby had done to herself.

Weiss worked her way carefully up and down the shaft, taking in a little more each time, Ruby was lost in a sea of ecstasy. Softly bucking her hips to match Weiss's rhythm.

Ruby ran her hand through Weiss's hair, undoing Weiss's ponytail, and letting the long white locks flow gracefully to the floor.

'Oh dust, I'm gonna…' ruby moaned loudly bucking her hips faster, causing Weiss to gag slightly. Weiss tried to pull back but Ruby held her head firmly in place.

"Ah Weiss! I'm Uh! I'm! AH!" Ruby shoved most of her length into Weiss's mouth, her hot cum spilling out into Weiss's mouth and down her throat.

Weiss coughed and gaged a little, 'What do I do? Do I swallow?' Weiss wondered as Ruby pulled out of Weiss's mouth.

It was still rock hard, and twitched in the air as droplets of cum slid down the tip and fell to the floor.

Weiss forced herself to swallow. This made Ruby turn as red as her hood, her boner twitching in front of Weiss's face.

Ruby slid down the wall, breathing heavy. Weiss crawled up to her and kissed her passionately. Ruby could taste herself on Weiss's lips, she moaned into Weiss's mouth.

Weiss undid Ruby's bra, and threw it to the ground, her hands groping Ruby's average sized chest. Ruby quickly copied Weiss's action, throwing the white bra to the ground.

They kissed softly and slowly, making sucking sounds. Till finally Weiss stopped, breathing heavy, and looking Ruby in the eyes. Ruby felt a wave of nerves wash over her.

"Ruby, I… I want you to be my first." Weiss said catching her breath.

"Okay." Ruby nodded, her tone one of uncertainty.

"Please be gentle." Weiss whispered as she got to her knees and slipped out of her underwear, setting them to the side.

Ruby stared at Weiss's wet clean shaven pussy, she took in a shaky breath, and scooted closer to Weiss.

Weiss put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, Ruby using her hand to guide the tip to the wet slit. Weiss tangled her legs with Ruby's both of them sitting on the floor, their chest nearly touching each other.

Ruby gulped down her fear, and slowly inserted the tip, Weiss moaned softly.

Ruby looked to Weiss for conformation to go further, Weiss kissed her softly on the lips.

Ruby thrust her hips slowly forward inserting almost all of her length, Weiss gasped out in pain, her fingernails digging into Ruby's shoulders. Ruby moaned.

They sat like that for a moment, Ruby letting Weiss adjust to her size. Weiss whimpered a bit, thrusting her hips forward taking in the rest of Ruby's length. Their bodies were smashed against each other; they couldn't get any closer. Ruby hoisted Weiss up onto her lap, only slightly. Before she started thrusting in and out.

She moved slowly at first, wanting to enjoy every moment, and also wanting to take it slow for Weiss. Then she slowly increased her speed, crying out loudly in pleasure. Weiss was also matching Ruby's volume as she screamed Ruby's name.

"Oh, Ruby! yes, faster, Ruby!"

Ruby picked up the pace, shutting her eyes tightly as she buried her head into Weiss's shoulder. 'Oh dust, this is amazing. Fuck.' Ruby bit down on Weiss's shoulder, causing Weiss the scream out in pleasure.

Weiss felt something coming on, something she never felt before, she rocked her hips in to Ruby, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body, something was about to happen, she just didn't know what, and at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted more. More pleasure, more of Ruby inside of her, more everything.

Weiss could feel Ruby twitching and throbbing inside of her, she knew Ruby was close, she also felt close to something, her walls clenched around Ruby's member, causing the reaper to slow down as she struggled to move in and out.

Weiss wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby, pulling her closer than she already was, her toes curled and her mind went blank. She cried out, her juices trickling down ruby's lap. Ruby pushed into Weiss as deep as possible, before Cumming, her warmness filling Weiss's insides.

The two struggled to catch their breath, and sat like that for a few minutes. Weiss forced her tongue into Ruby's mouth, sweat trickling down her forehead. Ruby let Weiss take control, cum dripping out of Weiss's pussy.

Ruby pulled out her penis, which was limp and tuckered out.

"Ruby, you can't tell anyone about this." Weiss gasped out.

"Why?" Ruby asked looking hurt.

"My family could find out; they can't know they wouldn't understand. They don't see you the way I do."

"How do you see me?"

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to look Ruby in the eyes.

"Ruby, I want to be with you. As more than just a friend, I want to go on cheesy dates, and I want you to hold me while I sleep. I want you to be with me, I want you to love me, because I think, I love you." Weiss admitted her face flushing red.

Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss, a deep kiss, filled with passion and promise.

"I want that too; I have for a long time. I love you too Weiss." Ruby smiled softly. Feeling tired.

"We should keep it a secret for now, at least until I can think of a plan. Is that okay?" Weiss ask scared Ruby would reject the idea.

Ruby nodded, and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

"That's fine by me." Ruby smiled.

Weiss sighed in relief. The two slowly got dressed, knowing they would have to take a shower. Weiss pulled her hair up, and ruby tied her hood back in place.

When they got back to the room, they tried to act natural as both of them grabbed their stuff, and left to take a shower, Yang and Blake shared a look. Yang smiled proud of her sister, Blake felt her face flush as she imagined what Ruby and Weiss did together, then rolled her eyes at Yang.

Once Ruby and Weiss got back in the room, Yang decided to pry,

"sooo?"

"What?" Weiss said defensive.

"So you banging my sister, or what?"

Both Ruby and Weiss flushed, but it was Ruby who spoke first,

"Yaaanng." She pouted.

"For your information, that is none of your business. But I would like to keep mine and Ruby's relationship under wraps for a while, so don't go blabbing your mouth." Weiss stuck up her nose and crossed her arms.

"I think that's a yes," Yang teased.

"Yaanng, cut it out." Ruby blushed.

"Why do you guys want to keep it a secret?" Blake asked looking up from her book.

"For personal, family related reasons." Weiss said hoping the Faunus would get the hint, she did.

"So where did you two bone at?" Yang asked.

"Yang!"

"What come on, I got to know where my baby sis had her first time at." Yang mock pouted.

"You are such a barbarian." Weiss scowled.

"Well Rubes, what's the verdict?"

"The pantry" Ruby said shyly.

"Don't tell her!" Weiss hissed.

Yang burst out laughing, Blake made a face.

"You do realize that's where we get our food from right?" Blake asked.

"Well duh, we didn't taint any of it, what kind of a girl do you think I am!" Weiss huffed.

"The kind who has sex in a pantry with a girl she just kissed." Blake stated smirking trying to get a rise out of Weiss.

"How dare, that was, good night!" Weiss said turning to get on her bed, unable to think of a comeback.

"Wait, wait, wait, you got to tell me who was the dominant, I have to know." Yang said between her burst of laughter.

"Yang!"

"I am done talking about this. Come lay down Ruby." Weiss ordered.

"Okay." Ruby obeyed.

"I guess that answers that question." Blake chuckled.

Ruby and Weiss felt their faces light up with blush.

Yang couldn't stop laughing, she found it hilarious that Ruby and Weiss had sex in the food pantry.

"So wait did you do it by the cookies or crackers." Yang laughed.

"Yang stop, you're embarrassing me." Ruby complained.

"Sorry sis, I can't help it, it's my job." Yang quieted her laughter.

"I'm serious you brute, if you tell anyone I'll have your head." Weiss spat.

"Okay, okay, I cross my heart Ice Queen" yang chuckled.

"Now goodnight" Weiss pouted, Ruby wrapping her arms around Weiss and holding her close.

Weiss smiled into the darkness, and fell asleep with a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest.

 **A/N: hey guys hope you love the new chapter, shout out to True Support, don't feel you are giving me homework, I actually want to be a legit writer one day, and take all advice and critique to heart. Also shout out to Hooddies, I get what you are saying about it being rushed, I get that feeling to, the reason being is I am kind of just making this up as I go, but I'll try to slow it down. As for the parings you suggested, I might be taking a couple into consideration, we will just have to see. Anyways feel free to leave a comment all is welcome, and don't forget to check out my other fics. Sorry for the delay in updating, I have two jobs, and I'm a university student and we had midterms, so if I take a while to update sometimes that's why. I really appreciate all the support I have gotten on this story, I never expected for it to become as popular as my other story, and I suspect it might soon surpass my other main story in popularity. You guys rock, if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments, also check out this other fic called The Burning Rose by Lavits Dragoon, it's enabler, and it's really good. You guys should check it out. Hope you guys keep coming back for more, but until next time,**

 **-Batty.**

 **Ps. I am a girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part five: The Cast (Endless Possibility's)

"Knock them dead you two!" Yang called as Weiss and Ruby left for the second round of auditions.

"Break a leg!" Blake yelled as the door shut.

"20 bucks says they get the part." Yang bet.

Blake smirked, "You're on, I'll double that and say only one of them will get the part."

"Deal." Yang smiled, plopping on her bed.

Weiss and Ruby were among the few that got called back. Ruby ran through lines with Weiss, waiting for the director to show up, when the same girl from before walked over to them.

She was pretty, long brown hair, caramel skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a yellow dress, nothing too fancy. With a gold necklace, that had a small chain that connected to the single letter c. She was a third year at beacon, an older girl, who had her eyes set on a certain reaper.

"Hey, um Ruby right? I don't think I properly introduced myself yesterday, I'm Citrine." She outstretched her hand.

Weiss glared at her and grabbed the girls hand before Ruby could do anything,

"Weiss Schnee, as you can see Ruby and I are busy, so I would appreciate it if you go bother someone else."

Citrine smiled at Weiss, a smile of challenge and determination.

"Well maybe Ruby would like to practice with me. After all, I will be the one playing Snow White it's best if she practices with someone with actual talent." Citrine dropped Weiss's hand, and smiled a warm smile at Ruby.

'How dare she! She wouldn't know actual talent if it smacked her in the face!' Weiss opened her mouth to say something before Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing whatever she was about to say.

"No thanks Citrine, it was nice meeting you, but I already have a rehearsal buddy. Maybe some other time." Ruby smiled warmly.

Citrine sighed and glared at Weiss, before shrugging her shoulders and turning to leave, "If you change your mind let me know." she called over her shoulder.

"Don't hold your breath." Weiss spat, crossing her arms.

"Be nice." Ruby chastised wraping her arms around Weiss's waist.

"How dare she call me talentless, the nerve. Can you believe her, ugh, Ruby I forbid you to talk to her." Weiss huffed.

"Okay, she was kind of mean. But even though she was kind of mean, you must remember to be the better person. Why make enemy's when you can make friends." Ruby squeezed Weiss lightly.

"Says the girl who challenged Nora to a dual over the last cookie this morning." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I saw the cookie first! Besides Nora always gets the last cookie." Ruby pouted.

Weiss sighed and turned to face Ruby, pulling lightly out of her grasp, trying not to look too friendly in public, but also trying not to hurt Ruby's feelings.

"Fine, but I can't wait to see the look on her face when I Weiss Schnee get the part." Weiss stared dramatically into the distance.

'Then she'll know who she's messing with, and she'll fall to her knees begging for my forgiveness. _Weiss I had no idea you were so talented could you ever forgive me?_ Ha! Then she'll have to agree to be a side part maybe the old hag! And she'll have to watch Ruby kiss me on stage over and over, that will show her.'

"Uh Weiss? Remnant to Weiss?" Ruby called waving her hand in front of Weiss's face.

"Right! Back to practicing." Weiss said snapping out of it.

Just then Professor Heart waltzed into the room, her red hair put up in two big buns to make a heart shape, her beret siting in the middle of the two large mounds.

Her red heels clacked all the way up to the stage where she took a grand bow before saying,

"Welcome back, today will be the day where find out who our lovely cast will be. I am truly honored to be in the presence in such great talent, today I want to mix it up a bit, everyone I have assigned you partners in which you will perform a scene together. Then I will ask everyone to come back and preform a solo scene, then I will have all my Snow White's back on stage, and I will then choose who will be our lead. The list will be right here, you will have thirty more minutes to practice, before I call you up. You will notice some of you are paired with more than one person, this is normal. Now I wish you all the best of luck, and I will return shortly." She set the list down on the foot of the stage, before exiting back stage.

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the stage, the small crowd gathered around the list.

"Well, well, well seems like we are going to be partners after all." Citrine cooed walking over to Ruby and wrapping her arms around Ruby's arm possessively.

"What!?" Weiss snagged the list from someone who was auditioning to be a dwarf, he complained, but peeked over her shoulder.

She scanned down the list, and saw Citrine was right, her and Ruby were partners, while she, Weiss had 7 partners, Weiss sighed, her scene was one with the seven dwarfs while Ruby's was probably the ending with Snow White and the prince getting married.

"Cool, looks like we are partners." The guy Weiss snatched the list from said.

"Come on, there is no time to waste." Citrine said dragging Ruby off, Ruby spared Weiss a soft sad smile, before vanishing into the small crowd.

Citrine smiled at Ruby, Ruby forced a smile back feeling bummed her and Weiss weren't together.

"So, let's get to it then."

"Right." Ruby sighed.

Citrine took a deep breath before getting into character.

"My what a lovely wedding this is." She cooed.

"Only the best for you my love."

"Oh how I love the beautiful flowers, they smell so sweet."

"They are not as beautiful or as sweet as you." Ruby said grabbing citrine's hands.

"I still can't believe this is all for me,"

"And only you. Snow White I love you and want this moment to stretch on for all of eternity. I would stop at nothing to have your heart. Promise me that no matter how the wedding shall go that you will say I do, and not let anyone ruin the moment." Ruby pleaded.

"Oh this is all so breath taking, whatever did I do to deserve all of this."

"Living is all you need do for me."

"Why you are so kind, I can't believe my wish has come true. I promise to be true to you, my heart belongs to you my prince. It's tender beating calls out to you, do you hear, listen, _One Song I have but one song. One song, Only for you. One heart Tenderly beating ever entreating, Constant and true."_ Citrine started to sing, the final song of the musical.

" _One love that has possessed me. One love, thrilling me through. One song, my heart keeps singing of one love Only for you_." Ruby joined her in the final chorus, harmonizing.

Though it wasn't required for the prince to sing, the part did have one song, but it was fairly easy to sing, and whoever got the role would be given vocal lessons. That wasn't necessary for Ruby, as Weiss had been helping her practice the song, Ruby was pretty decent when it came to singing.

Weiss watched Ruby, hold tightly to citrine's hands, the two singing in harmony, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Weiss felt her blood boil as she couldn't help but notice how Ruby and Citrine stared lovingly into the others eyes. 'That should be me, not her.' Weiss shot daggers into Citrine's back, though the girl didn't seem to take notice.

The room erupted into clapping, causing Ruby and Citrine to jolt in shock, both of them lost in character that they hadn't notice their peers watching.

"That was amazing, you're a natural at this." Citrine smiled engulfing Ruby in a surprise hug.

"Aw thanks, it's only because I practiced so much. You are pretty good too." Ruby smiled, pulling out of Citrine's grasp.

Weiss grit her teeth, and grumbled under her breath. 'No way am I going to let her upstage me. It's on.'

"Man I don't want to rehearse with a dude. This is just wrong." Some guy auditioning for the prince complained.

"Is there a problem here?" Sun asked.

"Yeah there's a problem, no way am I going to kiss this fag." The guy complained.

"What did you call him!" Sun stepped in dangerously close to the guy, Scarlet behind him.

"You heard me, so don't make me repeat it, just saying it makes me want to vomit."

"Why you!" Sun grabbed him by his collar, raising his fist.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Citrine called running over to the commotion.

"No way, he has it coming." Sun glared at him.

"Dante what did you do now!?" Citrine chastised.

The guy in suns grasp, Dante, let out a grown. He was average height, and build, maybe a little on the scrawny side. He had black hair that was spiked in a fohawk. He had green eyes, and was light skinned.

"Just stay out of it citrine, I can handle these fags."

Sun punched him square in the jaw, sending Dante sliding on the floor and landing by Ruby's feet. Sun went in for a second hit, but Citrine stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

She walked over to Dante on the floor, glaring down at him with a coldness that rivaled Weiss's signature glare. She stomped down hard on his groin causing Dante to cry out. She twisted her heel before removing her foot.

"What did I say about using that word, maybe I should just let them beat the hell out of you. Apologize now!" she ordered.

"No way, fuck them!"

She stomped her heel down again, "I said apologize!"

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" he cried.

She removed her foot and turned to Sun and Scarlet, "Sorry about him, he's a moron. He shouldn't be a problem anymore, if he is just let me know." she smiled sweetly at them.

"Uh okay?" Sun said confused.

"Uh maybe I should just go." Scarlet sighed.

"No, no, really Dante will behave, won't you Dante!" Citrine called over her shoulder.

He sighed and stood rubbing the crotch of his pants.

"Look man I'm sorry,"

"And what else?" Citrine asked

"And I would like to rehearse with you. Truce?"

Scarlet forced a smile, "Okay truce, we should probably get back to it, we wasted about 10 minutes."

"Yeah you're right." Dante smiled and wobbled off with Scarlet.

"Once again sorry about him, hope he didn't say anything to mean or nasty. He can be a real pain, but hey what are lousy brothers for right." Citrine sighed.

"Yeah well, just make sure he doesn't do it again. Scarlet doesn't need the extra hassle."

"You bet, and if he does become a problem I give you full permission to beat the hell out of him." She smiled.

"Sounds like a deal, I should get back to practicing." Sun smiled and walked back to the girl he was partnered with.

"He's your brother?" Ruby said walking back over to Citrine.

"Unfortunately, he is my step brother. His dad is a real jerk, raised him all wrong. I'm still working on it, but it's going to take more than three years to undo all the ideas his dad placed in his head. One step at a time I guess. He's on my team too, right as we both came here for school our parents married, now I'm stuck with him for life I guess. He's not so bad if you get to know him, he can just be hard to swallow at times. He used to act that way towards Faunus too, but I think I've finally broke him of that habit. Well on to the next thing I guess. Anyways we should get back to rehearsals."

"Yeah, uh thanks for sticking up for Scarlet, he is a friend of mine. Sun is on his team, so he can be really protective of him."

"Oh I totally get it, even though Dante can be a jerk I still get really protective of him. A sister thing I guess."

"Same, I can be protective of my team too, my sister and I are on the same team, she's always looking out for me even when I don't ask her too. It's what family is for I guess." Ruby smiled.

Weiss watched Ruby and Citrine talk, both girls laughing and smiling at each other. 'What are they talking about?'

"Hey you missed your cue." one of the guys Weiss was working with called.

"Huh? Oh sorry, right." Weiss snapped out of it, getting back to practicing.

"Wait, so say you and Dante get the part, then you would have to kiss your brother." Ruby made a face sticking out her tongue.

Citrine laughed, "we already thought of that, if we both get the part, he agreed to drop out for me. Though I think the chances we'd both get it are highly unlikely."

"He agreed, or you persuaded him?" Ruby asked with a sly knowing smile.

"Maybe a little bit of both. As team leader, I get the final say. Kind of an unfair advantage, but it has its perks." She chuckled.

"What's your team name?"

"Oh we are team COLD, I saw your team, team RWBY in the vytal festival, you guys were great. I can't believe you made it all the way to the finals."

"Oh yeah that was my sister Yang, I don't remember seeing you guys at the vytal festival though?"

"That's because we were on a mission at the time, we didn't make it back in time, but hey there is always next time. Dante was so bummed though, he really wanted to participate in the tournament. But by the time we made it back, the secondary rounds had already begun. Say la vie." She shrugged.

Everyone went back to practicing, focusing on the task at hand. Before Professor Heart came back everyone agreed to take a five-minute break before auditions started.

Weiss made her way over to Ruby, who was in conversation with Citrine the two laughed about something.

"No really like 5 feet." Citrine said between laughter.

"what! 5 feet! That's hilarious." Ruby laughed.

"Would you stop, I told you not to tell that story, geez." Dante complained.

Weiss hadn't noticed Dante before approaching them, he sat just out of sight, behind Citrine, a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Sun and Scarlet sat next to him.

"No way, 5 feet that must be a record." Sun laughed, Scarlet chuckling along.

"Hey Weiss, you got to hear this." Ruby said yanking Weiss down to sit with them.

"What?" Weiss questioned curious.

"No! no more people need to know this!" Dante complained.

"Aw come on, it's just Weiss." Ruby pouted.

"No, come on, tell a story about you or something." Dante said his face getting redder.

"Alright, I guess that's enough punishment for one day. What about you Ruby? Any stories?" Citrine asked.

"I have tons! This one time me and my sister shot our dog out of a cannon! Took us three days to find him, our dad was so mad."

"What? Why would you shoot your dog out of a cannon?" Citrine asked.

"I think the more important question is where did you even get a cannon?" Dante asked.

"My dad bought it so we could shoot Yang out of it. We put Zwei in there to see how far he would go, duh I mean we couldn't put Yang in there without testing it first."

"Okay back up even more, why were you going to shoot your sister out of a cannon?"

"Because we wanted to help her work on her landing strategy before she came to beacon. We tried just jumping off the roof of our house, but we sort of ruined my dad's garden, so he bought a cannon."

"Oh my god, your family is insane." Citrine chuckled.

"You don't know the half." Ruby smiled in pride.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and smiled at Ruby, starting to relax a little.

"Hey! We want to join in." Nora pouted plopping on the floor next to Weiss, Ren slowly taking his seat next to her.

"You still owe me a cookie." Ruby pouted.

"If anything you owe _me_ a cookie! It was your dog that ate it." Nora said dramatically, waving her hands to prove a point.

"Wait your dog is still alive?" Dante asked.

"Well duh, Zwei is like super dog. Right Weiss?"

"Please that mutt must be from another world, it's just not normal." Weiss said not missing a beat.

"Oh my god, I have to see your dog." Citrine smiled.

"Yeah! You and your team should hang out with us, I'd bet we could have so much fun together." Ruby smiled.

"Well that depends…" Citrine said slyly.

"Depends on what?" Ruby asked.

"How good are you and your teammates at video games, my team and like to hang out at the arcade."

"We love games! We should totally hang out, maybe team JNPR, and team SSSN could hang out too, it can be like uh a game team night… thing…" Ruby trailed off not finding the right words.

"I will crush anyone at Castle Crashers! I am the raining champ!" Nora bellowed.

"Yeah and I am the raining champ at Dungeon Raider." Sun smiled.

"No way, I've been trying to beat that high score for weeks!" Dante said in awe.

"Took him two days to set it." Scarlet said shaking his head remembering spending two days at the arcade with his team.

"So sounds like a plan then, maybe sometime next week, what do say?" Citrine asked Ruby.

"Yeah! Sounds fun, right Weiss."

"Right…" Weiss trailed off wondering what Citrine was up to. The two shared a quick glare.

"Attention all, it is time for the auditions to begin!" Professor Heart said as she walked to the edge of the stage.

Everyone quickly broke back into their pairs, Weiss and Ruby wishing each other a final good luck before waiting their turn to audition.

While Weiss waited in line, she noticed some of the boys in her group snickering.

They had something pulled up on their scroll and were trying to bite back their laughter, Weiss frowned and tried to ignore them. But couldn't let it go when one burst into laughter nearly interrupting the current audition.

"What's so funny?" Weiss demanded, crossing her arms.

"Come look, this video went viral. Apparently this girl has no idea how babies are made, and her friends are trying to explain how she could be pregnant because she didn't have safe sex." One of the guys chuckled.

"Safe sex?" the girl in the video said confused.

"You know a condom" her friend said waving around one still in the wrapper.

"But wait, how does that turn into a baby?" she asked.

The person recording the video snickered in laughter. The one trying to explain everything glared at the camera,

"This isn't funny, turn that off." She complained.

"No way, this is gold." the camera man laughed.

Weiss felt her face pale, safe sex. Something she herself hadn't thought about last night. She glanced over at Ruby who was whispering to Citrine, the two chuckling quietly.

As if Ruby could sense her gaze she looked over to Weiss, when she saw how Weiss looked she gave Weiss a reassuring thumb up, figuring Weiss was nerves, completely misreading the situation.

Weiss quickly took out her own scroll and began to search the chances of getting pregnant for her first time, what came up nearly had her passing out.

"NEXT!" Professor Heart called, having Weiss jumping out of her skin, nearly dropping her scroll.

Weiss got on stage, suddenly forgetting all her lines, she stood there frozen like a statue, her gaze glued on Ruby.

"Any day now Ms. Schnee." Professor Heart frowned.

"Huh, oh, right…"

She looked over to the 7 guys audition with her, they all looked on at her in worry.

"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby called out noticing Weiss's frozen state.

Weiss felt her heart racing in her chest, she imagined her family finding out, her father. She pictured a small white haired baby, with silver eyes, and cute rosy cheeks.

Weiss fainted on stage.

There was an audible gasp from everyone, Ruby was next to Weiss in a heartbeat, rose petals falling to the ground around her.

"Weiss! Weiss!"

"Somebody call a paramedic!" Professor Heart ordered.

Professor Heart kneeled next to Weiss and Ruby, ordering everyone to back up. They elevated Weiss's head off the ground, Ruby quickly called Yang and Blake who promised they were on their way.

Weiss woke up a few minutes later, Ruby hovering protectively over her, waiting for the paramedics to arrive. She could see the worry, and fear on Ruby's face as Ruby explained to Professor Heart how Weiss had never had stage fright, and how it was highly unlikely she passed out from that.

Yang and Blake beat the paramedic there, running over to Weiss's side next to Ruby.

"What happened?" Yang demanded.

"I don't know, she was fine earlier, then all of a sudden." Ruby tried to explain.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" Blake called.

Everyone went silent, and turned to look at Weiss, worry in their gaze.

"Weiss, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

The paramedics rushed in, ready to take action. They helped Weiss up, and led her to a back room, team RWBY, and Professor Heart by her side.

"Any history of fainting?" the paramedic asked.

"No." Weiss answered, though everyone strained to hear her, as she spoke in a whisper.

"Any past incidents in the past?"

"No."

"Hmm, well you seem normal and heathy as a horse. Any history of stage fright?"

"No."

"Any idea on what brought this on?"

When Weiss didn't say anything, the paramedic turned to ask everyone else, but they were all stumped.

"Weiss?" Ruby said placing her hand on Weiss's thigh.

Weiss felt a flash of anger stir up inside of her, immediately blaming Ruby for everything, but she forced herself to calm down, and think rationally. And she knew she was equally if not more responsible for what might happen than Ruby was.

"I'm fine, I think we should get back to the auditions. After all the show must go on." Weiss said with forced enthusiasm.

"Are you sure, Weiss if you're not up to it— "Blake tried.

"No, I'm fine." Weiss cut off Blake, a certain venom in her tone.

"Well, if you are sure you can handle it, then I can't stop you." The paramedic sighed.

"She is right; the show must go on. If you want Ms. Schnee you and your team can wait in here till it's time for you to audition, I can move you to the end of the list. Just take a breather, and I'll come get you when it's time." Professor Heart smiled.

Weiss nodded in appreciation, and waited for the paramedic to leave, before ordering Yang and Blake out so she could have a word with Ruby, alone.

"Weiss, is everything okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, what do you know about sex?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? Weiss are you sure you are okay?"

"Just answer the question." Weiss snapped.

Ruby flinched at Weiss's tone, a hurt expression on her face.

Weiss sighed and forced herself to calm down. 'No need to jump to conclusions, focus Weiss, you must remain calm.'

"Ruby, what I want to know is, is it possible for you, to get me, pregnant." Weiss nearly whispered.

Ruby froze up, all the color drained from her face. She never asked herself this question, and no one ever told her anything about that. Not her uncle, not her dad, certainly not her sister. Ruby felt herself on the verge of passing out.

"Ruby?" Weiss said louder, her fear growing.

"Uh, I don't know. maybe?" Ruby looked away from Weiss's cold gaze.

"Maybe. Maybe! Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know! No one ever told me about stuff like that."

"So are you saying that I could get… oh dust, Ruby!"

"I'm sorry!" ruby shouted her eyes watering.

"What's going on in here, what's with all the shouting?" Yang asked walking back in.

"Weiss?" Blake questioned when she noticed both her and ruby were on the verge of tears.

When neither of them said anything, Yang sighed.

"Okay, what did we miss, what's wrong?"

"Yang, uh, well you see, um…" Ruby trailed off trying to explain the situation.

"Ruby?"

"It's just that uh, maybe I wasn't ready to uh, you know…"

"Ruby you are going to have to be more specific, what's this about?"

"For crying out loud, maybe you know. can Ruby get me pregnant?" Weiss asked, fear and anger in her words.

Yang went blank, trying to process what she just heard. Weiss noticed the silence and took it as the worst.

"Oh dust, what am I going to do! If my family finds out, and what about school, I can't train to be a huntress and a mom." Weiss broke down.

"I'm sorry." Ruby cried, trying to comfort Weiss.

"Wait, so you two didn't use protection?" Blake questioned, finding it hard to believe that prim and proper Weiss didn't take precautionary measures.

"No! I didn't think that I-"

"Okay, everyone calms down. I am sure we can figure this out. Weiss don't panic, Ruby uh keep doing what you are doing, Blake and I will find the answers you need." Yang said ready to take action.

"We will?" Blake questioned.

Yang elbowed her in the side.

"Right, we will. So uh just um good luck with your auditions, and uh we will see you two later." Blake said her and Yang awkwardly backing up towards the exit.

"Don't panic! Just uh focus on the audition." Yang called before closing the door. Leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

"I'm sorry." Ruby whimpered.

Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Do you love me?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Ruby said without hesitation.

"Even if I get pregnant and have to drop out of school, would you still love me then?"

"Weiss, I'd love no matter what. And no matter what happens I am here for you, and I will take responsibility." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hands in her own.

"I'm scared." Weiss admitted.

"Me too, but if we stick together there isn't nothing we can't handle." Ruby smiled, a soft sad smile.

Weiss nodded. Wiping her tears.

Ruby sat next to Weiss on the small sofa, Weiss resting her head on Ruby's shoulder. Their hands interlocked with each other's.

Yang called her uncle first, not wanting to alarm her dad just yet. He answered on the third ring.

"Uh hey uncle Qrow, I know you are usually busy, but I have a quick question." Yang said trying to sound normal.

"What's up firecracker?"

"So um, hypnotically speaking, out of curiosity, would it be possible for Ruby to get someone um knocked up? Hypothetically speaking."

Qrow let a long sigh, and Yang could hear him take a swig of his drink. Before answering.

"Who is it? Please tell me it's not the Heiress."

"It's the Heiress." Yang sighed.

"Oh boy, she really can pick them. To answer question yes, it is possible. Probably something I should have made clear to her, though I thought it was implied. Lucky for the Heiress there is still hope. Though it is possible, it's rare, and has to be in certain right conditions. I would suggest waiting two weeks before finding out for sure. I wouldn't jump the gun and tell your father just yet, gods, he'd have a beawolf."

"Are you kidding me he'd have the whole hoard. And then some. No way I'm not telling him nothing, if anything Ruby has to tell him."

"Geez what was the kid thinking, not using protection. Well I am actually coming to vale in a couple days, for work, so maybe I'll have a talk with her. Just try to remain optimistic."

"Roger that, thanks uncle Qrow. Ruby is totally freaking out, but after I tell her this, hopefully she'll calm down."

"Hopefully things will work out. Listen I got to go. Just buy Ruby some condoms will ya." He chuckled.

Yang laughed, "Yeah I will, bye, see you later old man." Yang said before hanging up.

"Well?" Blake asked.

"Well, the bad news is, that yes it is possible. The good news is it's rare. So 50/50?"

"Maybe when we tell Weiss, we should emphasize the rare part." Blake suggested.

Yang nodded.

That night, Yang and Blake waited for Weiss and Ruby to return from auditions. Blake was reading her book; Yang was researching baby names. When the duo walked in.

"Well? How'd it go?" Blake asked.

Weiss sighed, Ruby smiled.

"We got the part!"

"Barely." Weiss sighed.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, looking up from her scroll.

"Well it came down to Weiss and Citrine, but Citrine agreed to be the understudy, giving Weiss the part. And it was between me and sun, but he stepped down saying since no one was the huntsman yet, he'd just be the huntsman. Nora is the evil queen. And Ren is the narrator/ mirror." Ruby smiled.

"Well congrats, guess that means I win Blake, pay up." Yang smirked.

Blake sighed, and handed Yang 40 bucks.

"Oh Ruby here, got you something." Yang said tossing Ruby a small box.

Ruby's face went red as she realized what it was.

"Well did you find out anything?" Weiss asked.

"The bad news is, yes it is possible for you to get pregnant. But the good news is it's like extremely rare. So we won't know for sure for another two weeks. On the Brightside at least you two got the parts you wanted in the play."

Weiss sighed and sat on her bed, worry etched into her features. She stared at the ground.

Ruby sat next to her and frowned, rubbing Weiss on the back.

"Just hypothetically specking say you two were having a child, would it be a Schnee, or a Rose?" Yang asked.

Weiss glared at her.

"Okay too soon got it." Yang held up her hands in surrender.

Zwei hoped on to the bed with Ruby and Weiss, snuggling up next to Weiss, who absently pet him.

That night Weiss fell asleep thinking of all the endless possibility's her child would come out looking.

'White hair for sure, but what about the eyes? Blue? Silver? Both? No stop I am not pregnant, and we are not having a baby. I'm still just a kid! And Ruby is even younger than me, (sigh) okay I just need to not think about this.'

Weiss rolled over in bed, Ruby wrapping her arms around her, Zwei lay curled up in a ball at their feet. Ruby grumbled in her sleep, snuggling into Weiss.

'But would it be a boy or a girl?' Weiss frowned, as she realized she couldn't just not think about this, and it was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter. Sorry took me a while to update, finals lurk around the corner with a sharp dagger in hand, ready to end me. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment all is welcome. I hear you guys about just wanting it to be Whiterose, I agree I sort of planned out where I want to go with this, at least for a few more chapters. Tell me what you guys want to happen, all is welcome. I will also be starting a new fic, with mostly all original characters. Based in mistral, at haven academy. Around the same time line as when team RWBY first got to beacon. The team is called AMRH (Amaranth) all girl team. Made up of a grungy artist, a home schooled pre-teen, an exiled warrior, and a ballerina. If that's something you guys would be interested in let me know in the comments. Also don't forget to check out my other fic, I may fall. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey everyone, I know I said I wouldn't do these at the beginning but I have to for this one. So I did start to rewrite the last chapter, because like the guest reviewer and iamking pointed out, the relationship with ruby and citrine was a little unbelievable. So I tried to rewrite it, but then I realized two things, one no matter how many times I tried to rewrite it, it always came out almost the same, and that's because two; ruby's characterization. Okay in mine and ruby's defense I was just doing what I felt like ruby would do. Ruby's character, is a kind, naïve, simple, happy go lucky, looks to the bright side, kind of character. Yes, though Citrine was being mean to Weiss, and all that, ruby wouldn't hate her. Key example is Weiss back in vol 1. Weiss was an all-around bitch to ruby, in the first couple of episodes of rwby, but did ruby hate her? No, she still tried to make nice. Example two, roman Torchwick, an established villain, all around bad guy, ruby has to fight him in vol 3. Does she hate him? No, she wants to understand why he's doing what he's doing, she tries to stop him, yes, but can you honestly say ruby hates him? The truth is ruby's character doesn't really hate anyone at this point, with the exception of cinder, maybe not even that. Also about the ruby only being a good actor because of Weiss, while this is half true, I tried to show that ruby's acting improved by practicing with Weiss, and that she would be capable of acting without her, I guess that one was my fault. I should have emphasized that more, my bad. Anyways sorry for the long rant, if you disagree with me leave it in the comments. Maybe I'm just biased, but I'd love to see another view on the subject. As for the baby matter, well you'll just have to read and see.**

Part Six: The Plan (The Queen of Mean)

"I just don't get you sometimes. I mean why do all this work just to give away the role?" Dante asked Citrine.

"She has a plan, duh." Oriana rolled her eyes.

"Mind clueing us in?" Les sighed.

Citrine stared out of the window of their dorm, in deep thought. Her teammates dumfounded that she gave up the lead role so easily. Well Oriana had a pretty good idea why she would give it up so easily, what she wanted to know was, what exactly was the plan.

Oriana, was a long slinky looking girl, with golden ringlet curls for hair, and blue eyes and freckles to match. She wore blue jeans and a brown leather belt, with cowboy boots, and a button up flannel. She was Citrine's partner, so she knew the girl pretty well.

Les on the other hand, was like Dante when it came to girls. He had no clue what was going on. He had dark copper skin, and a toned body and nice jaw line. His hair was long and black, pulled back in a wolf tail ponytail that came to his shoulders. He, like Dante often found himself in hot water with Citrine who led the team with an iron fist, and stone cold resolve. Behind her beck he and Dante would call her the Queen of Mean.

"Okay, before you tell us your grand plan, I think we should establish that we are taking on the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company for some random girl, you just met. Is it really worth it?" Dante asked.

Citrine turned to face him, a smile on her lips, and a glare in her eyes.

"Is it worth it? that's what you want to know? I wouldn't be doing all of this if I didn't think it was worth it. I have a plan." Citrine stated, turning back to the window.

"Why all this for that girl? I mean you're not a fag are you?" Dante asked.

Citrine clenched her fist, before turning and decking her step brother right in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"What did I say about using that word!" she growled, furious now.

"Ugh, okay, sorry." He grumbled rubbing his now red swelling cheek.

"True love doesn't need a reason. Besides someone has to knock that Ice Queen down a few pegs, and it might as well be me. She thinks she can do whatever she wants just because her daddy's rich, well she has another thing coming."

"Who said anything about true love?" Les asked.

"I did, just now. I admit it, Ruby has me hook line and sinker, and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her to that white haired snob."

"Okay you lost me, so this Ruby girl, you like her right? Why not just talk to her?" Les asked.

"Because she is wrapped around that bitches' finger, I mean she is practically eating right out of her hand! Right now I have to play it cool, bide my time, wait for my perfect opportunity to strike. Just get to know her, be friends, slowly I'll get Ruby to realize who she really wants. And then I'll watch that ice queen crumble, she's no match for me." Citrine smiled, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why Ruby? What's so special about her, she seemed like a normal girl to me." Dante asked sitting next to Les, reclaiming his spot.

"Normal? She's anything but, did you see her acting? Did you hear her story? She's perfect, she's… dust I can't even begin to tell you how exceptional she is. You wouldn't understand, after all none of you have ever been in love." Citrine sighed, plopping next to Oriana, who frowned and looked away from Citrine.

"So what's the plan?" Oriana asked, feeling bitter that Citrine had fallen for some other girl, while she had been pining after her leader for almost two years. Of course citrine was oblivious to Oriana's obvious signs of affection.

"Easy, it has three phases, and one goal. Phase one, get that bitch to show her true colors, which I plan to do, Ruby wants to have a team game night at the arcade, that is where I'll do phase one. Phase two sabotage, I need to sabotage Weiss, so that she can't be in the play, and I get to be lead. Phase three is more of a precautionary measure, than an actual phase. If Ruby still doesn't fall for me after phases one and two, then I might have to tip off Weiss's rich dad, about her recent activity's. A man like him, I'm sure he'll be less than thrilled to hear his daughter is ruining the family name, by kissing some girl in public, for a play. This should be more than enough to take her down." Citrine glared off into the distance.

"Okay but that still doesn't answer the question, why give up the lead role?" Les asked.

"Simple, I did it to show Ruby what a kind person I am. Show her that I come in peace, and just want her to be happy. That way after Weiss suddenly becomes unable to be the lead, it will look like I'm taking over out of the kindness of my heart. Which will add brownie points to my side of the I'm better than her scale." Citrine shrugged.

Dante shook his head, "Man you have one twisted view on how to get someone to like you."

"Oh like you are so brilliant Mr. single man." Citrine spat.

"At least I don't go plotting out someone's entire demise."

"Bite me. Anyways Oriana I want you to help me with phase one."

"Me? Why?"

"Easy, you have the kindest sweetest face anyone's ever saw, if you get Weiss to show her true colors to a big o sweetheart like you, Ruby will see what a cold hearted bitch she really is."

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping not to get dragged into, what I'm sure will be a bloody mess."

"Please, for me." Citrine wrapped herself around Oriana, batting her eyes, and giving a mock pout face.

She knew she could easily control Oriana, she figured it was because Oriana acknowledged her as a superior person, not because she liked her.

Oriana felt a light blush overcome her cheeks, and sighed, "Fine, but just know I don't think this plan will end well for either party."

"Don't doubt me, show a little faith." Citrine rested her head on Oriana's shoulder.

Les glared at Citrine, he knew Oriana had feeling for Citrine, and that's only because he had feelings for Oriana, but the girl was too busy trying to get Citrine's attention to notice him. How anyone could love the monster that is Citrine was beyond his comprehension.

 **…**

Weiss struggled to keep focused in all her classes, her mind always drifting back to the same subject.

Baby's.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried. On top of that, she hardly got any sleep last night, and was exhausted.

'Silver eyes, white hair. Girl. No boy. No girl. Rose, or Schnee?'

"Ms. Schnee?" Dr. Oobleck called for the third time.

"Weiss." Ruby nudged Weiss.

"Huh?"

"Answer the question." Oobleck raised his eyebrows.

Yang and Blake turned to their white haired friend, worry in their gaze.

"Uh, pass…" Weiss trailed off.

"Precisely! Because of the underpass the grimm were able to…" Weiss drowned out the rest of the lecture, her mind drifting back to the subject at hand.

"Weiss? Is everything okay?" Ruby whispered to Weiss. Who Ruby noticed hadn't taken a single note all day.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yeah I asked if everything's okay." Ruby repeated with a frown.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine." Weiss lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am just tried is all." Weiss forced a smile.

"Okay, if you say so." Ruby let it go for now.

After Oobleck's class, the team headed to lunch. Weiss not saying anything just staring blankly ahead.

Yang and Ruby shared a worried look. Blake sighed.

'Rose. But who's semblance? Glyphs or rose petals?' Weiss was jerked from her thoughts by a hand grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. She looked to the culprit.

Ruby gave Weiss a worried look, Weiss raised a questionable eyebrow, before realizing Ruby stopped her from walking right into a wall.

"Uh Weiss, I think we need to talk." Ruby sighed.

"We'll see you two at lunch." Yang called her and Blake walking ahead.

"I'm fine." Weiss immediately defended herself.

"Weiss is this about the possible, b. a. b. y." Ruby whispered that last part, pulling Weiss aside so no one could over hear their conversation.

"Of course it is! I can't stop thinking about it, she's driving me crazy!" Weiss admitted.

"She's?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss's face went red, "Well I was just thinking and I figured if we _were_ going to have one, it would be a she." She mumbled quietly. Looking down and avoiding Ruby's gaze.

"Weiss it hasn't even been two days yet, let alone two weeks. It's too early to tell if you might even be, you know, let alone if it's a girl." Ruby frowned.

"Two weeks is too long! I can't possibly not think about this for two weeks!"

"Well when's your next period?" Ruby asked, figuring if, Weiss was about to have her period and somehow missed it, it could faster than waiting two weeks.

"Two weeks." Weiss frowned.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss you have to do something, you hardly paid attention in class at all today, we have team spar today, and play rehearsals tomorrow. I don't want you to overwhelm yourself. Is there anything I can do?" Ruby asked grabbing Weiss's hands in her own.

Weiss sighed and glanced around the hall, making sure there was no one nearby, before leaning in to ruby and resting her head into the crook of Ruby's neck. Ruby wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"I'm fine, I'm glad you worry though." Weiss smiled kissing Ruby lightly on the neck, causing the reaper to turn a bright red.

"I love you." Ruby whispered, resting her head on Weiss's shoulder, her face turning even more red. As she said those three word with little to no confidence, curious to see how Weiss would respond to her declaration of love in public.

Weiss's hands tightened on Ruby's shoulders, and she kissed ruby softly on the neck, before saying, "I love you too."

Ruby was at a loss for words, her face bright with blush, and her heart hammering in her chest. She knew she could never get used to Weiss saying that.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had the two springing apart.

"Lady's I would advise you hurry on to lunch; the hallway is no place for PDA." Goodwitch scowled.

"No we were just um uh- "

"Rehearsing for the play." Weiss cut Ruby off.

Goodwitch raised a knowing eyebrow, before smiling and saying,

"I see; the hallways are still no place for play rehearsals. Now hurry along."

"Right, come on Weiss." Ruby tugged Weiss away with her as they headed to the cafeteria.

Once Goodwitch was out of sight, they sighed in relief.

"That was close." Weiss sighed.

"What was close?" Citrine asked coming up behind the couple.

"Eep! Citrine, you scared me." Ruby admitted.

"Sorry, I saw you two, and thought I'd say hi. What was close?" she asked.

"Nothing, come on Ruby." Weiss glared at Citrine, grabbing Ruby by the hand and walking into the cafeteria.

Ruby gave Citrine an apologetic look, before following after Weiss. Citrine gave a mock hurt expression, acting as if Weiss genuinely hurt her feelings.

The two met up with Yang and Blake, and team JNPR.

"Hey guys." Ruby smiled sitting next to her sister, Weiss on her other side.

"Hey, how are you feeling Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"What?!" Weiss asked alarmed, that they had somehow found out she might be pregnant.

"You know after you passed out yesterday! That was crazy! And you still got the part!" Nora slammed her hands down on the table, shouting to prove her point.

"Oh, uh I am feeling much better. Must have been a freak accident." Weiss forced a smile, on edge now.

"Well we are glad you're okay." Ren smiled.

"Yeah after Nora told us what happened, we were worried about you." Jaune rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well I appreciate it, but I'm fine, really. No need to worry."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss smiled back, relaxing a bit.

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss's thigh, doing it secretly as to not draw attention to them. Silently reassuring Weiss she was there for her. Weiss, without looking placed her hand on top of Ruby's.

After lunch was sparring class, which Yang had been looking forward to all day. She needed to blow off some steam. The team changed and grabbed their weapons making their way to their seats.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves, waiting for their instructor, Professor Goodwitch.

Emerald watched team RWBY a glint of annoyance in her eyes, Mercury smirked as he examined his fellow classmates. Cinder siting posed next to them, playing the part of a good student. Being extra careful not to draw any attention to herself. She too watched the red reaper, and her team. Wondering how a team of first years could delay her plan, and nearly put an end to her scheme all together.

Goodwitch walked in right on time as usual. Two teams on her tail. Everyone perked up noticing the 3rd years with her.

"Good afternoon class, as you may have noticed we have some visitors with us here today. Some of you may be familiar with them, team CFVY and team COLD. Two third year teams have volunteered today to help you with a very important lesson. And that is two things, the first is what to do when you are outnumbered. The second, what to do when your opponent is more skilled than you are. Not to say anyone is better than someone else, it is just to say they have more experience and, will have the advantage in that sense. I need one person to volunteer, for our demonstration round."

"I'll do it." Yang shrugged.

"Excellent Ms. Xiao Long you will face, off against Coco and Fox, alone."

Yang smirked eager to start the challenge.

The remaining team CFVY and team COLD made their way to the bleachers, waiting on standby.

"You can do it sis!" Ruby cheered, as yang entered the arena.

"good luck!" Blake called.

Yang popped her knuckles and smiled getting into fighting stance. Coco smirked her hand posed on her bag. Fox put up his arms, his weapons glinting in the light.

"Let the match begin." Goodwitch announced.

Yang charged Coco, who blocked with her purse and kicked Yang back, Fox jumped in front of her, making a slash at Yang, who blocked with her gauntlets.

Yang slid back and fired several bullets in their direction, Coco, jumped out of the way, Fox seemed to slice the bullets right out of the air, advancing on Yang, till the two stood toe to toe.

Their weapons clashed against each other Yang was so preoccupied by Fox, that she hadn't noticed Coco, draw out her weapon, and load it up. Fox jumped out of the way just as several waves of endless bullets hit Yang dead on. Her aura taking the brunt of the sting.

Just as Yang stood to her feet, Fox appeared behind her, kicking her forward, where Coco bashed her with her weapon, which was a bag once more.

Yang's eyes flashed red, and her hair lit up.

She fired several bullets at Coco, turning just in time to dodge Fox, and punch him into the ground, with a wink in her eye.

Coco once again transformed her weapon and unloaded on Yang.

Just as Yang was about to make a comeback, Fox slashed Yang in the back, and when she turned to face him, he decked her right in the face. Taking her aura into the red. The fight was over.

A small ding indicated the end of the fight, the winner's Coco and Fox. Yang sighed and made her way back to the bleachers.

"Can anyone tell me the first thing Ms. Xiao long did wrong?" professor Goodwitch asked.

"yeah she got her ass beat." Cardin laughed.

Everyone frowned at him.

"Mr. Winchester one more outburst like that and I will kick you out of this class." Goodwitch scolded.

"She charged in blindly without assessing her enemy's" Ren spoke up.

"Yes precisely. The reason I chose Ms. Adel and Mr. Alistair was because one is a long ranged fighter, while the other is a short range fighter. Ms. Xiao long herself is also a close combat fighter. Her strategy was to close the space between her and Coco, preventing Coco from using her weapon right away, though it was a decent strategy she didn't take in to account that there was a second fighter she had to worry about. Yang took advantage of Coco's weak point, but in doing so also exploited Fox's strong point. Making her first mistake. Then by focusing on Mr. Alistair she gave Coco a window of opportunity to get some distance between the two. Giving both Coco and Fox the upper hand, as they both played to their strong suits. Yang tried to make a comeback using her semblance but, was unable to close the lead way she had given to her enemy's. Thus sealing her fate. It only takes one wrong move to give your opponent the upper hand. When in a situation like so, it is best to first assess the situation and be wary of your moves. One miss calculation could mean the end. I will now pair you off with fours against twos, since Ms. Xiao long had already gone, the remainder of her team will be divided like so. Blake will face Velvet and Yatsuhashi and Ruby and Weiss will face team COLD. Everyone else your pair should appear on the screen; we will rotate on who goes first. Since we are only going to have these two teams here for the remainder of class, team RWBY will be the first to go. Everyone who I don't get to today will be going next class."

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the arena, Citrine smiling at them.

'Of course we would get paired with her.' Weiss scowled and drew her rapier.

Ruby drew her scythe ready to rumble. Citrine drew out her chainsaw sword which doubled as a shotgun. Her eyes set on Weiss. Oriana had two revolvers clipped to her belt, her hands posed on both of them. Les had a shillelagh with a special dust chamber as it's tip. And a pointed blade for its end. Dante had a javelin resting on his shoulder.

"Let the match begin!"

Ruby and Weiss shared a look and nodded, Ruby wedging her scythe into the floor, and firing off several bullets to get team COLD to scatter.

They did, Citrine looked to her team giving them silent orders, they nodded. Oriana drew out her pistols and went for Ruby, Les glanced at Dante, before joining Citrine in her assault.

"Stay together." Ruby told Weiss, who nodded.

Weiss drew up her glyph and Ruby fired into it, using a signature move, ice flower.

Citrine swung her massive sword with ease, shattering all the ice crystals that came at her. Les at her side, doing the same thing. Soon Ruby and Weiss were surrounded a member of COLD on each side.

Weiss made a time dilation glyph making both her and Ruby much faster, sharing a look with the reaper, who nodded.

The two were off, Ruby swung her scythe at Citrine their two weapons clashing, Weiss quickly kicked Les back, using her rapier to attack.

Oriana shot at Weiss, who back flipped to dodge. Dante waited for his perfect opportunity, as Ruby and Citrine continued to clash weapons, sparks flying in the air.

Citrine kept losing track of the red reaper. Red rose petals always taking the place of her target every time she made a move to strike. Occasionally she would get lucky and land a hit on the scythe, but never Ruby. Citrine didn't want to use her semblance but she knew she was going to have to if she was ever going to get a hit on the reaper.

So she did, her semblance was the ability to place doubt in one's mind, for a short period of time.

Ruby went in for a strike, but doubted herself, unsure she would hit, which caused her to move at the last second, causing her to slip and nearly fall, then stop all together. Giving Dante his opening.

He shot his javelin through the air, it nagged Ruby by her hood and pinned her to the floor.

Coco frowned from the sidelines. Team COLD was to team CFVY what team CRDL is to team jnpr. Coco loathed citrine, and the way she dictated over her friends. To say she wanted ruby and Weiss to win would be an understatement. She wanted them to crush team cold into the ground. Which looked like it might not happen the more the match went on.

Citrine slowly walked up to ruby, a smile on her lips. Dante behind her. Ruby struggled to get free.

Weiss wasn't fairing much better. Les hit her in the back of the knee before sending a stream of flames at her, using his weapon. On top of that Weiss had no way to dodge Oriana bullets, which seemed to always hit their mark.

Both Ruby and Weiss were dangerously close to losing this match.

Ruby slipped out of her hood, rushing past citrine to get her weapon. She quickly went to Weiss's aid, coming up from behind les and sending him flying into Oriana. Ruby helped Weiss off the floor.

Citrine charged the two, Weiss blocking with her Rapier. Ruby twirled her scythe around, blocking Oriana's bullets.

"Weiss, windy day!" Ruby called, blasting Citrine back.

Weiss made a large glyph beneath team COLD holding them in place. Before Ruby ran circles around them with her semblance, causing a small tornado. Weiss let her glyph disappear and the team was lifted into the air, then Weiss made new glyphs, as Ruby ran to a stop, and the tornado disappeared the team falling.

She launched herself into the air, using her glyphs in a zigzag formation, to attack the team while in the air, Citrine was the only one who had the sense to block, Weiss's rapier clashing with her sword.

Weiss made another glyph using it to charge citrine head on, slamming the girl to the floor with her rapier.

Citrine kicked Weiss hard in the stomach causing the heiress to stumble back. Citrine transformed her weapon into a shotgun, landing a direct hit on Weiss, who's aura levels now indicated she was out of the match. Leaving Ruby to handle team COLD alone.

Dante and Ruby clashed weapons, Ruby noticing team COLD crowding around her. She gulped.

They were all in the orange, just a little more and Ruby could win, of course she was in the yellow.

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang cheered.

'But I can't, no way I can win.' Ruby's eyes darted around the team.

Citrine smiling as she used her semblance.

Oriana reloaded her guns, and locked eyes with the reaper. She slung bullets at Ruby who doubted and rethought her every move. Getting hit, and also blocking.

Citrine capitalized using her sword to fling Ruby towards Les who used his weapon to blow Ruby toward Dante who, smacked Ruby in the back, and had her stumbling around aimlessly. Her aura quickly dropping into the danger zone.

Oriana put the nail in the coffin walking toward the reaper and kicking her back, using the butt of the gun to knock Ruby to the floor. The match was over.

The ding indicated that much.

"Nice match." Citrine smiled, helping Ruby up.

"Yeah you too." Ruby groaned rubbing her now sore and swollen cheek.

Weiss ran up to Ruby, locking eyes with Citrine who had an amused expression.

"We should do this again sometime." Citrine called over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Don't hold your breath." Weiss mumbled to herself.

Ruby sighed and made her way back to the bleachers.

Afterword's team RWBY lay in their dorm all sore from having losing their matches.

"Man this bites" Yang complained.

"Maybe we should train more?" Ruby suggested.

"How? With you and Weiss now having play rehearsals, you'd never get any free time." Yang said rolling over to face Ruby's bed.

"We'd just have to tough, summer missions aren't too far away. We need to be prepared." Ruby said sitting up.

"What do you guys think?" Yang asked Weiss, and Blake.

"She's right, we need to check our priority's, who knows what we could run into out there. I say a little more training could do us some good." Blake said, also sitting up.

"Weiss?" Yang called.

"Huh?" Weiss said barely tuning in to the team's conversation.

"Were you even listening?" Yang asked.

"Well of course I was."

"What did we say then?" Blake challenged.

"Uh, something about free time." Weiss shrugged.

"Weiss, we are talking about upping our training. Which would cut in to our free time, especially mine and yours. We are all in agreement, we should do it. what do you say?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds like a good idea considering todays loss, I agree." Weiss stated.

"So it's settled then, more training." Yang said stretching as she sat up.

"Hey who was that earlier, team COLD I mean. You two seemed to know them." Blake asked out of curiosity.

"Citrine." Weiss scowled.

"You mean the girl that almost got your part?" Yang asked.

"She's not so bad." Ruby tried to defend her.

"So bad! She called me untalented! And don't even get me started on her attitude. Did you see her face during our match it was like she was enjoying beating us." Weiss ranted.

Ruby sighed and hoped down from her bunk to sit next to Weiss.

"Weiss it was just a mock fight, of course she was having fun. She's not that bad once you get to know her." Ruby shrugged.

"I don't want to get to know her. I mean she's always hanging all over you, and you act like you don't even notice!" Weiss shouted standing to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, also standing.

Yang glanced down at Blake, who had the same expression as her. Both wearing faces that said uh oh here we go again.

" _maybe I can be your princess_. What do you call that!? She was hanging all over you yesterday, she was like glued to your arm. What were you two talking about anyways?" Weiss asked, doing a Citrine imitation at the beginning.

"She was just joking! And we didn't even talk about anything we just talked about our team and how much we cared for them. She told me about her family and that was pretty much it. she's just being friendly I don't get what your problem with her is."

"My problem is that you can't see my problem! Citrine isn't being friendly or joking around, she's trying to get you to like her. Wake up ruby it can't be more obvious."

"Well obviously it can because I have no idea what you are talking about, who cares about Citrine. Weiss I like you." Ruby tried.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Weiss crossed her arms before stomping out of the room, and slamming the door.

"Geez sorry I asked." Blake sighed.

Ruby kicked Weiss bed, before sitting on it, her head low.

"She's the one who told me to keep it a secret and have a low profile now she's getting mad that I pretend we are just friends in public? Citrine is just a friend; I don't see the issue." Ruby grumbled more to herself than to her team.

"Cheer up Rubes, Weiss just has a lot on her plate right now. Let her cool down before you talk to her." Yang suggested.

"In Weiss's defense this Citrine girl does sound like trouble maybe you should stay away from her." Blake suggested.

Ruby kicked at the ground, before letting out a long sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I guess you guys are right. Citrine is cool and all, but she's not worth mine and Weiss's relationship." Ruby admitted.

"Exactly. which is what you should tell Weiss after she calms down." Yang smiled.

Ruby sighed and laid down on Weiss bed, Zwei jumping up next to her to cuddle.

Weiss made her way to the school garden. To get fresh air. She was so mad she just wanted to be alone, she knew she could blow up on anyone.

'How can she defend her! Citrine more like Cruella Deville! I know she's up to something. Ruby just doesn't see it.'

"Watch where you are going loser!" someone's shouting drew Weiss's attention.

She got up to see citrine glaring down at a first year boy who was just trying to get somewhere when he ran right into her.

"Sorry." He tried.

"You better be." Citrine spat, knocking the boy's books from his arms, before turning to leave.

Weiss glared after her. 'No way someone like that could be a good person on the inside, she's just playing Ruby. I can't let Ruby get close to her, she'll only get hurt.'

"Bitch" the boy said under his breath, Citrine paused in her exit.

"What did you say?" she turned around to the boy picking up his books.

He looked up her with a glare, before scoffing and standing to his feet books in arms now. He turned to leave, but Citrine stared after him.

Weiss watched the boy doubt his choice and pause, before trying to walk off and doubt the size step he took and trip and fall on his face. Citrine laughed at him, before turning to leave once more.

"Hey leave him alone!" Weiss called walking over to them.

Citrine once again paused in her step, and turned to Weiss.

"Oh it's just you."

"I saw what you did, you should apologize." Weiss demanded.

"And what do you think you saw exactly?" Citrine asked using her semblance on Weiss.

Weiss suddenly questioned herself. 'Did I really see something? If I accuse her and I'm wrong what would Ruby say?'

"Thought so, see you around ice queen." Citrine smiled after Weiss hadn't answered, then turned to leave.

Weiss frowned and turned to help that guy, who had already gathered his books and was walking off.

"You're welcome." Weiss frowned.

He ignored her and kept walking.

Weiss was once again alone in the garden.

Ruby made her way around the school looking for Weiss in all the usual places. She was on her way to the garden when Citrine bumped into to her.

"Hey watch, oh Ruby. What brings you out here?" Citrine quickly caught herself.

"I'm just looking for Weiss; sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I'll see you around though." Ruby tried to make a clean getaway, but Citrine grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Weiss huh, I was just in the garden and I didn't see her. Maybe I could help you." she offered.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek, she was at a lost, here Citrine was being nice and offering for help, and yet Weiss was convinced that Citrine was a bad person. Ruby just couldn't see it. 'Maybe if citrine helps me, and we find Weiss, then Weiss will see what a nice person she can be.'

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Ruby tried to get out of it.

"If I didn't want to, then I wouldn't offer. Come on, we can look together. Why are you looking for her anyway? Did something happen?" Citrine asked.

"Well sort of, we got in to a fight. Now I have to find her to apologize." Ruby sighed stepping in time with Citrine as they walked away from the garden.

"Apologize what did you do?"

"That's just it I don't know! I mean I guess if I found her we'd talk it out then we'd apologize. That's how I usually handle these types of things."

"Usually? You mean this happens often. Sounds to me like maybe you have nothing to apologize for, and Weiss might be the one who has some apologizing to do. If you just apologize without knowing what your sorry for, it's like admitting defeat and giving the other person what they want. it's not fair if you ask me." Citrine shrugged.

Ruby frowned, "It's not like that. I mean I made her mad, so I should apologize. It's the right thing to do."

"Sometimes the right thing to do is to stand your ground. Don't be a push over, if you let Weiss walk all over you like that, then of course she's going to keep expecting an apology. You can't just give her what she wants Ruby, a good friend would know when to apologize and when they are the ones in the right. Of course I have no idea what you guys were fighting about, so maybe you do need to apologize. I'm just saying, don't give in so easily. Figure out who's right and who's wrong before you give in."

Ruby examined Citrine, feeling even worse now. Weiss wanted Ruby to admit Citrine was a bad person, but here Citrine was giving Ruby advice and helping her look for her friend.

They walked as far as the school court yard before stopping.

"Okay where too?" Citrine asked.

"Well I already searched the whole school, all I had left was the garden but you said she wasn't there so I have no idea where she could be." Ruby admitted.

"Hmm, well maybe she doesn't want to be found. I can walk you to your room, maybe she came back to apologize to you, that would be a turn of events. Come on." Citrine grabbed Ruby by the hand, walking back to the dorms.

Ruby felt subconscious now, she wondered if Citrine really did like her like that. She hadn't really been paying attention till now. Ruby tried to pull her hand away but Citrine interlocked their fingers, as they made their way to the dorms.

'Does she like me? How can I tell? She's just a friend to me. Well holding hands might be a little much, but friends hold hands right?'

"So which room is yours?" Citrine asked.

"Oh uh it's this way." Ruby led Citrine to her room.

They stopped in front of the room door.

"This is it, uh thanks for helping me. Sorry I wasted your time."

"No it was no problem, just remember what I said, don't be a push over, stand up for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby fidgeted with her hood.

"So we still on for team game night?" she asked.

Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement before quickly fading away, were they still on? Weiss has issues with Citrine for some reason and Yang and Blake said to stay away from her, so would it be okay to still have game night? It might spell trouble.

"If you can't do it, I understand." Citrine sighed in mock disappointment.

"No it's not that. You know what, yes we are still on, maybe our teams can finally meet properly. I'm sure we'd get along well. Saturday?" Ruby smiled.

"Sounds perfect, well see you at rehearsals I guess. If you ever need anything just let me know. and I'm sure things will work out between you and Weiss." She smiled.

"Yeah, see you around." Ruby waved bye, before going into her room.

Yang and Blake stared at her with curious expressions.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Blake asked.

"Citrine." Ruby mumbled pushing her two index fingers together.

"Uh Rubes I'm pretty sure that is the opposite of what we said to do." Yang frowned.

"I know, but I just know if you could meet her, you'd like her. She's so cool, she even helped me look for Weiss. You just have to give her a chance, which is why we are going to have a team game night with them. Saturday at the arcade."

"I don't think Weiss is going to like this." Blake frowned.

"She'll come around. I'll talk to her. Just promise neither of you will back out." Ruby pleaded.

"No worry's I'm here for you sis."

"How could I pass up the opportunity to meet the infamous Citrine." Blake said sarcastic.

"Great so it's a plan then." Ruby said triumphant.

"What's a plan?" Weiss asked walking in.

"Wow would you look at the time; come on Blake we have that thing remember?" Yang said hoping off her bed.

"Oh yeah the uh thing, we'll see you two later." The black and yellow duo retreated out of the room.

"Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby took a deep breath, before locking eyes with Weiss.

"Look Weiss, I thought about what you said and all. And I just don't see it. I want to have a game night with team COLD, I know you and Citrine got off to a rocky start, but if you would just give her a chance, I'm sure you could get along. As for Citrine liking me, it doesn't matter because I love you Weiss, and nothing and no one can change that." Ruby walked over to Weiss and grabbed Weiss by the hands.

Weiss sighed.

"Weiss, please I don't want to fight anymore."

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this to show you what a terrible person she really is."

"Thank you for doing this, it's important to me." Ruby smiled.

Weiss blushed. Ruby leaned in to kiss her.

The two kissed, softly and slowly at first, which quickly escalated into something hot and heated.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling the reaper closer to her. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Weiss could feel Ruby's bulge rubbing against her leg, and her heart rate picked up. The two broke for air.

"S-sorry" ruby muttered, red with embarrassment.

"Don't be, you never have to apologize for the way you feel Ruby. I'm glad I can make you happy." Weiss smiled.

"Do I make you happy Weiss?" Ruby questioned, locking eyes with the heiress, her expression dead serious.

"Y-yes." Weiss stuttered, feeling speechless by Ruby's vulnerable look.

Ruby smiled, "I'm glad."

"R-ruby…"

Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss again, this time the kiss was slow and passionate. Weiss felt apprehensive at first, but quickly found herself relaxing into Ruby.

Part of Weiss mind kept screaming what she was doing was wrong and that there would be consciences for her actions. But the other part craved this feeling, made her feel completely at peace with herself. And left her wondering 'If it's so wrong then why does it feel so right?'

Ruby broke the kiss and trailed small kisses down Weiss's jaw line, to her collar bone.

"Weiss, let's do it again." Ruby whispered into the heiress's ear.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea? After last time…" Weiss moaned, Ruby trailing her hands up Weiss's thighs.

"It will be better this time, I have protection now, it will be okay." Ruby reassured her.

Weiss bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. 'Gods she's turning me on' Weiss knew after everything that just happened it probably wasn't a good idea to give into Ruby's request. But she so desperately wanted to, it was like Weiss was being pulled in two opposite directions. One side told her no, stop these acts, the other screamed yes, be free, do what you want.

"Fine but we have to be done before Yang and Blake come back." Weiss caved.

Ruby didn't waist one more time. She pulled Weiss's jacket off, and began to trail kisses along Weiss's arm. Weiss moaned, leaning against the desk.

Ruby slipped Weiss out of her skirt, and let her hands rest on Weiss ass.

Weiss let her hand travel to Ruby's bulge. Causing the red head to moan. She could feel it throbbing in her hand, it was so hard, and so big.

Ruby forced Weiss out of her shirt, and threw it to the floor. Leaving Weiss in only her undergarments.

Weiss finally collected her senses and forced Ruby off of her, yanking the young girl out of her clothes. She pushed Ruby down on her bed, and straddled her. Ruby's bulge rubbing against her crotch.

"Where are they at." Weiss gasped out, ready to get this show on the road.

Ruby sat up and reached under Weiss's bed, pulling out the box. She got one out and took it of the wrapper.

"You do know how to use it right?" Weiss questioned.

"Of course I do, I looked it up last night." Ruby admitted red with embarrassment.

Weiss rolled her eyes, and slid off Ruby's panties.

Ruby's large boner flopped out, twitching from the sudden cold breeze.

Ruby gulped and slowly slid the condom on, Weiss watching hypnotized by the action. It fit perfectly. Silently Ruby wondered how Yang knew what size to buy, then her mind drifted to Blake probably having to tell her. And she went into a silent spiral of embarrassment.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's large cock in her hand, slowly moving it up and down. Ruby moaned and closed her eyes letting her head fall back, as she used her arms to keep herself propped up on the bed.

Weiss got up and took off the rest of her clothes, siting on Ruby's lap, Ruby's boner poking her entrance.

The two shared a silent agreement before Ruby pushing into Weiss. Both girls moaning loudly. Ruby fell flat on the bed, Weiss sitting on her, Ruby all the way inside of her. Ruby's breathing was heavy, and she moaned when Weiss started to ride her.

She grabbed Weiss's hips and started thrusting her hips in time with the heiress. Weiss bounced up and down on Ruby's cock, grabbing her own chest and squeezing as she screamed in pleasure.

Ruby already felt close, she started bucking her hips faster, before Weiss stopped her and slowly got off of her. Ruby whimpered and looked at Weiss with a pout on her face.

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby on the lips before pulling back.

"Ruby, I want you to eat me out." She stated her face red, as she used her arms to hug herself and avoided Ruby's gaze.

Ruby gulped and nodded, suddenly nervous. She got off the bed and to the floor, as Weiss sat on the bed, Ruby now eye level with her pussy.

Ruby just went for it, she licked between the lips of Weiss's pussy, not looking to Weiss to continue before doing so. Weiss gasped out in pleasure, as Ruby began to slowly lick up and down, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine.

"Ah yes faster, Ruby…" Weiss moaned.

So Ruby quickly obliged, licking faster, even sticker her tongue into Weiss's vigina and tongue fucking her. Weiss moaned and grabbed Ruby's head forcing her deeper into her.

Slurping sounds filled the room, and Weiss threw her head back in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around Ruby, and pulled her even closer. Ruby stroking her cock and moaning into Weiss, which only intensified Weiss's pleasure.

"R-Ruby I'm going to uh! Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she came, her juices flowing into Ruby's mouth, her legs holding the reaper in place. Her hands running through ruby's short hair.

Weiss finally came down from her high, falling back on the bed catching her breath. She let Ruby out of her grasp.

Ruby stood and took off her bra, tossing it to the floor. Her dick twitching with eagerness. Without warning to Weiss, she quickly got on top of the heiress and inserted into her. Weiss moaned and her body twitched as she was still feeling the after effects of her orgasm and she was very sensitive.

She glanced up at Ruby, who had her eyes shut in pleasure. Ruby moaned before starting to thrust in and out of Weiss, Weiss screaming in pleasure still hyper sensitive, she grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and dug her nails into the reapers skin. Ruby moaned louder.

Weiss felt another orgasm coming on, she prepared herself, before Ruby did something unexpected, she stopped.

"W-what are you… doing?" Weiss breathed out.

Ruby pulled out, and said,

"Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over, please, I did what you wanted, now it's my turn." Ruby pleaded.

"Fine." Weiss mumbled red with embarrassment as she turned over, her ass in the air.

"Yeah, stay just like this." Ruby said licking her lips.

Weiss gulped and then gasped as Ruby entered her again, doggy style.

Ruby quickly started pounding Weiss's hard, leaning into the heiress and wrapping her arms around Weiss's body. Weiss cried out in pleasure as the bed shook from the forces of Ruby's thrust.

Weiss quickly reached another orgasm, screaming into the bed. Then to her surprise Ruby started to uses her semblance and pound her harder and faster than should be possible.

"Ahh! Dust! Ruby!" Weiss cried out her orgasm seeming to never end.

Ruby thrust became out of sync and slower, her moans and screams were all over the place, before she stopped moving all together and came hard.

Ruby collapsed on top of Weiss both of them a sweaty mess. Weiss felt her body twitch and shake from her orgasm, her hands clenching the sheets.

And that's how Blake and Yang saw them as they walked into the room.

Weiss shaking from her orgasm, clutching her sheets unable to form a coherent thought. Ruby on top of and still inside of her, breathing so hard you'd think she'd need medical attention, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

The red and white duo had yet to notice the other two, they were too busy trying to collect themselves after the best fucking either of them has experienced.

Yang went pale, closing her eyes tightly. 'Gross Ew Ew Ew, Ruby's still inside. There are few things on this world that a sister should never have to see the other doing, this qualifies as several.' Yang turned on heel and quickly left without saying a peep.

Blake quickly went after her, her face red. Her mind filled with perverted thoughts and fantasies, which only she knew about.

"I'm scared for life." Yang said shaking her head trying to get the image out of her head.

"Me too." Blake sighed.

"Dust she was still in her." Yang groaned as if she was in pain.

"Please tell me this won't become a regular thing." Blake rubbed her eyes also trying to get image out of her head.

"You have to tell her." Yang said banging her head on the wall now.

"Me! It's your sister!

"How can I face her after seeing that! I just saw my sister… oh dust. I just saw my sister… I'm going to need therapy." Yang said dramatically.

"I'm not telling her, you have to." Blake crossed her arms.

Yang whimpered and kept rubbing her eyes, forever scarred for life.

Ruby finally pulled out of Weiss, before collapsing next to her. The condom having done its job.

"R-Ruby, what was that…"

"Sorry, I just wanted to try it, I should have warned you…"

"Warned me, yes, yes you should have…"

"Did you like it?"

Weiss turned to Ruby, "If I can't walk you're dead."

"Is that a yes?"

Weiss rolled on top of Ruby with a smile. Kissing her way up to Ruby's lips, before stopping.

"That's a promise that next time, I might not give you a warning either. You wait ruby rose; I will get payback." Weiss whispered on Ruby's lips.

"Dust, did I ever tell you how much you turn me on when you get like this." Ruby smiled.

"Is that so? Well maybe, I should be a little more threating more often." Weiss smiled.

Ruby pulled Weiss in to kiss her, the heiress quickly kissing back. Then Weiss felt Ruby poking her again. She pulled back and gave Ruby a raised eyebrow.

"What? Is it a crime for my girlfriend to make me horny?"

"No but it might be a crime to still be able to take more after sex like that. I'm tired you are just going to have to please yourself." Weiss huffed standing on her wobbly feet. Having to have to grab on to her bed for support.

"Weiss." Ruby complained. Pulling the used condom off her hard cock.

"No, look, I can barely stand." Weiss said truly annoyed.

"Please."

"No, now if you will excuse me I have to take a shower." She said slowly making her way over to get her shower supplies.

"I can pull out before I cum." Ruby pleaded.

"No, why don't you take a cold shower." Weiss mock fought.

Ruby grabbed Weiss from behind, poking Weiss in the back. She pulled Weiss in close before biting her ear and whispering,

"We could both take a cold shower."

Weiss felt her face flush, before turning to Ruby.

She smiled sedulity at the reaper, before using her hand to slowly guide Ruby back into her, she gasps as her hips instantly jolted from the sensitivity of her last orgasm.

Ruby quickly began to thrust in and out again, burying her face into Weiss's neck as she hoisted the heiress into the air, and continued to fuck her senseless.

Weiss cried out, hitting another orgasm.

"Fuck, so tight." Ruby said into Weiss's neck.

"Ah! Yes! Ruby! Fuck me!"

"Weiss!" Ruby quickly put Weiss down and pulled out just in time, as she came all over the heiress.

Weiss collapsed to the floor, resting her head against her bed.

"Now I r-really can't w-walk." Weiss stuttered.

"S-sorry." Ruby breathed out collapsing next to her.

Ruby watched as her scroll she had abandon on the floor with her clothes, lit up with a new message. She crawled over to it, before crawling back over to Weiss, who rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"It's from Yang." Ruby said aloud, Weiss interlocked her fingers with Ruby's before saying,

"What did she say?"

"Dear Ruby and Weiss, Blake and I accidently walked in on you two having happy times. We would like a timely notice before hand, and would like for this not to become a new regular event. Sincerely the other two girls who live in that room and are now scarred for life. Ps. I hope you used protection." Ruby read aloud.

Ruby looked at Weiss who smiled, before chuckling then bursting into laughter, Ruby joining her.

"You are going to have to tell them to bad. No way this is not becoming a regular thing." Weiss smiled, kissing Ruby on the cheek.

"Agreed, can you imagen their faces." Ruby laughed.

"I bet they were priceless." Weiss sighed in contempt.

Ruby smiled at her before kissing her softly on the lips.

 **A/N: hey everyone sorry for the wait, hope you liked the new chapter, let me know in the comments. All is welcome. Once again about the previous chapter, I tried to fix it, I see the problem, I do, but I just couldn't fix it. no matter how hard I tried. So instead of continuing to dwell on it, I just wrote the next chapter, hope you guys are still with me. Also shout out to everyone who constantly keeps leaving comments, it really keeps me motivated to write more. Be sure to check out my new fanfic. Called Amaranth Never Die Out, it's about my oc team AMRH. The four character trailers are up. I've noticed a lot of oc fics don't really get to popular but I have hope this one can be different. One the characters are not rip offs of already made characters or from other shows, two it's a very unique story line, with all new settings villains and stakes. Three everything from the show is cannon and I will try to keep it as close to rwby's set logic as possible. I really think you guys would like it, four girls ready to kick ass and take names at haven academy, or are they? Also check out my other fic I may fall. Not surprisingly this fic has become my new top reader, beating out my other fic which I have been working on a long time, and will continue to do so, weather people continue to read it or not. I'm glad everyone really likes this fic, I do to. Keep coming with the feedback, and I'll keep coming with the new chapters. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning: this chapter contain mentions of abuse; viewer discretion is advised.**

 **(it is minimum and only hinted at, no explicit stuff.)**

Part seven: Let's Play a Game (A Queens Royal Bow)

"And that concludes todays rehearsal, be sure to remember the changes that were made. I want everyone here bright and early tomorrow!" Professor Heart sang.

"Geez I'm pooped." Citrine sighed flopping on a seat next to Ruby and Weiss.

"Yeah, me too." Ruby complained.

"To exhausted to go to game night tonight?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Ah you're not getting out of it that easy, I'll see you there, Ice Queen." Citrine smiled before getting up to leave.

Weiss glared after her, crossing her arms.

Today was Saturday, around 3pm. Everyone working on the play had been in rehearsals since 8am. The game night wasn't till around 7pm. So they still had some time to burn.

"Let's take a nap I'm tired." Ruby suggested as they walked back to their dorm.

"We can't remember, we have a training session today with Blake and Yang."

Ruby pouted before letting her head hang in defeat.

Weiss smiled at the red head, before interlocking their hands, as they made the final stretch to their room. Ruby smiled at her.

Blake was the only one in the room, reading one of her secret books, when she saw Ruby and Weiss walk into the room, she quickly put it away. A light blush on her cheeks.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asked.

"She said she was hungry, I think she left to get food, but that was about an hour ago." Blake informed the two.

"Here I am!" Yang said coming up from behind Ruby and giving her a nuggie.

"Yang!" Ruby complained, trying to worm her way out of her sister's iron grasp.

"So how was rehearsal?" Blake asked, smiling in amusement at Ruby still trying to get out of Yang's grasp.

"Okay, would have been better if a certain someone wasn't breathing down my neck the entire time." Weiss complained.

"That's her job Weiss, she is a u-understudy." Ruby explained finally breaking free at the last word.

"Citrine again?" Blake questioned.

"Yes." Ruby and Weiss said at the same time, Weiss saying it as more of a stuck up yes, while Ruby's yes was more of an annoyed groan.

"Man the more you guy talk about her, the more I want to meet her." Yang gave a half smile, putting her hand on her hip.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." Ruby said with gusto.

Weiss groaned.

"Well time for training!" Ruby quickly said to change the subject.

"Alright, bring it on." Yang smashed her fist together. And the team headed toward the sparring gym.

Weiss had a headache, and was itching to get to game night, so she could finally expose Citrine for the axe wound she really is. Ruby had been preoccupied the entire rehearsal by Professor Heart, which left Weiss to deal with Citrine.

The entire rehearsal consisted of Citrine making snide comments, and up showing Weiss 50% of the time. The other 50% Weiss tried to ignore her, which led to Citrine purposely pushing all of Weiss's buttons by asking questions like,

"So are your parents coming to the play? I'd bet they be so proud of their daughter." or

"They call you Ice Queen right? Is it because ice is your thing, or are you just a cold hearted person? Can I call you Ice Queen?" or Weiss's personal favorite,

"So Ruby's your battle partner right? You two must be close. Tell me does Ruby like flat chested, untalented, entitled, bobble heads, or does she like a real woman?" which led to Weiss finally snapping and saying,

"I'm not flat chested! And if anyone's untalented it's you!" which caused Citrine to chuckle and say,

"Who said I was talking about you?"

Weiss's outburst had drawn the attention of everyone around her, causing her to turn red with embarrassment. Citrine smiling having done her job.

Weiss was glad when rehearsals were over, any longer with Citrine, and she was going to choke the girl in front of everyone.

Of course Ruby had been oblivious to the whole thing, too busy trying to nail her part.

Now as they practiced sparring Weiss was just trying to get the thought of Citrine out of her head as much as possible before game night came around.

By the time game night did come around the team was exhausted, Ruby and Weiss especially. Still Ruby was adamant on going through with this so they made their way to the arcade. On their way, they met with a familiar face.

"Ruby?"

"Penny?"

"Ruby!" penny tackled Ruby to the ground.

"Ugh whyyy." Ruby groaned.

"Salutation team RWBY." Penny said bouncing back up.

"Hey Penny." Yang smiled.

"What are you doing here Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I was just out for a walk; it is my free time."

"No, like what are you doing here? I though you went back to Atlas after the tournament." Ruby asked. Gesturing to the area around them.

"Oh I did, but Mr. Ironwood is in town for a visit, and I asked to come along. I will only be here for a couple more days." Penny said looking sad.

"Hey if you're free right now, you can come to the arcade with us!" Ruby said excited.

"Can I really?"

"Sure, we are having a team game night. Friends are welcome." Yang shrugged off.

"Oh how wonderful! I would love to come along."

"Great, maybe now the tension won't be so thick." Blake commented, thinking of the death battle that was sure to commence between Weiss and Citrine.

"What tension?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, come on we are going to be late." Ruby said pushing Penny ahead, with great effort.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Blake.

Team COLD was waiting outside for team RWBY.

"Okay you guys remember the plan?" Citrine asked.

"Yeah, step one take down the Ice Queen, step two take down the Ice Queen, oh and I think step three was take down the Ice Queen." Dante said sarcastically.

Citrine knocked him in the head with her fist.

"I am being serious." She growled.

"Ow! Okay, okay we know the plan." He complained.

"This is going to end badly." Oriana shook her head.

"I think that's the point." Les smirked.

"Shut up here they come." Citrine hissed.

The team put on their happy friendly faces, and waved hi to team RWBY approaching.

"Who's the ginger?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, just stick to the plan." Citrine said under her breath as team RWBY drew closer.

"Hey." Ruby said approaching.

"Hey to you too. Who the friend." Citrine smiled.

"Salutations my name is Penny."

"Uh hi Penny, I am Citrine, and this is my team. Oriana. Dante, and Les. Nice to meet you." Citrine shook Penny's outstretched hand.

"I don't think we've properly met, I'm Blake."

"I'm Yang"

"Nice to finally properly meet you, well let's get to it them. Who wants first round in bowling?" Citrine asked turning to the door.

"You're on." Yang smiled.

"She doesn't seem so bad." Blake said to Weiss after everyone went in.

"Just wait." Weiss glared at the door.

Blake sighed her and Weiss walking in.

"Hey guys!" Sun called him and his team playing Dungeon Raider.

"hey Sun, looks like it's a team game night after all." Blake smiled.

"Don't forget about us!" Nora said skipping in front of team RWBY.

"Hello again." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hey guys." Jaune said walking over.

Ren smiled at the team.

After everyone properly introduced themselves to team COLD, the game night was underway.

At first everything seemed to be going smoothly, nothing was out of place. Still Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

Everyone seemed to have relaxed and let their guard down, everyone except Citrine and Weiss. And of course Oriana, who unbeknownst to Ruby, had begun to loath the reaper.

'Look at her, so carefree, who says she gets to be happy. I mean I have known Citrine for way longer than she has, I know what Citrine likes, what she hates, and what she can stand. Ruby just knows Citrine, she doesn't know anything about her. But yet here she is, smiling and laughing. Keeping all the attention on her. I should have Citrines attention not her.'

"You can really win any game just after playing it once? I don't buy it." Les said skeptical of Penny's abilities.

"I can show you, how about we play one you are really good at." Penny suggested.

"Okay bring it, I have to see this with my own eyes." Les accepted the challenge.

Yang and Blake sat with Pyrrha and Sage at a booth, everyone else off somewhere in the arcade playing games. Oriana joined them.

"Aw geez, look at here." Yang sighed shaking her head.

"Who Ruby?" Blake questioned looking over to the reaper, laughing as jaune tried to impress Weiss.

"Yeah, look how happy she is, I mean don't get me wrong that girl is always happy. But I just haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Not since we were younger." Yang smiled nostalgically.

"It just means she is having a great time." Pyrrha smiled.

"That's what I'm worried about, she's going to be talking about this for weeks. She going to want to do again for sure." Yang took a sip of her soda.

"Being with friends is important. It's the cure for all troubles." Sage smiled looking to Ruby.

"Don't go Mr. fortune cookie on me." Yang joked.

Oriana stared at Ruby, who was doubled over in laughter, Weiss pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. Jaune trying to get his leg unstuck from the gutter of the bowling alley. Citrine sitting off to the side of Ruby lightly chuckling. Oriana felt herself clench her jaw, quickly getting up and storming off.

"What's her problem?" Yang questioned.

Blake shrugged in response.

Citrine glared after Oriana who was supposed to be doing the plan, but so far has made no move to do so. 'If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Citrine turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm thirsty. Would you mind getting me a refill?" Citrine asked holding out her glass.

"Sure, anyone else want anything?" Ruby asked looking to Weiss.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Jaune?"

"I can get my own drink, I'll come with you." Jaune said walking off with Ruby.

"Okay I'll bite what's your plan?" Weiss finally asked once her and Citrine were alone.

"My plan? Whatever do you mean?"

"I know you are up to something; I can see it in your eyes."

"Give it up Ice Queen, if I was up to something I would have done it by now. Besides what do you think I'm up to anyways?"

"You like Ruby don't you." Weiss stated.

"So what if I do, is it a crime? Are you going to throw me in jail?"

"Ruby doesn't like you. she likes someone else." Weiss huffed crossing her arms.

…

"Uh oh, looks like trouble." Blake said nudging Yang, and pointing to Weiss and Citrine.

"Huh? I thought they were getting along." Yang frowned.

"Looks like they were just pretending for Ruby's sake." Blake sighed.

…

"And you know all about that don't you. tell me who is this someone else." Citrine said scooting closer in the booth to Weiss.

"None of your business, all you need to know is that it's not you." Weiss said scooting farther away.

"Okay, fine. Let's play a game Weiss. Girl to girl."

"A game?"

"Sure, you like games right? I know I do. Just follow my lead."

"Here you go Citrine, they were all out of what you had, so I got you cherry hope that's okay…" Ruby said handing Citrine back her drink.

"Perfect, how did you know I love cherry's. Thanks Ruby." Citrine flashed a ten-watt smile.

"Lucky guess." Ruby smiled.

"You must be lucky." Citrine said taking a large sip.

"Yeah, uh Jaune got caught up with Sun and Nora. I didn't mean to be gone so long. You two aren't fighting are you." Ruby asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"What no way, you were totally right. Weiss is the best. No issues here, right Weiss?" Citrine wrapped her arm playfully around the heiress.

"R-right." Weiss said caught off guard.

"Oh what a relief, I'm glad you two can get along." Ruby smiled.

Weiss frowned. 'What game is she playing.'

"Hey Ruby you got to come see this!" Jaune called indicating to Penny.

"Coming! You coming Weiss?"

"Actually Weiss and I were just about to play another round, we'll catch up." Citrine smiled.

"Oh okay." Ruby shrugged, giving Weiss a light hug before walking over to Penny, who had a small crowd around her.

"Aw she's such a trusting person, one of her more attractive quality's." Citrine smiled after Ruby.

"I'm not playing your childish game." Weiss said standing to leave.

"Are you sure Weiss? Not even for a little bit? Tell me does your father know about your recent development?" Citrine asked, resting her elbows on the table, and taking a sip of her drink.

Weiss froze in her steps. 'Development, but how could she know about that. Unless, Ruby told her…'

"W-what are you talking about?" Weiss turned to face Citrine.

"You being with Ruby, did you think I wouldn't figure it out? I saw you two in the hall the other day. Tell me what would daddy think about all of this?"

Weiss sighed in relief, but it was short lived as she realized Citrine was making a legitimate threat towards her.

"Are you threating me?"

"You really have to ask? Come on Weiss, I thought you were better than this. Tell you what, give up on Ruby and your secret is safe with me."

"In your dreams, I knew you were too good to be true. Just wait till Ruby finds out what kind of person you really are." Weiss stepped in close to citrine in a threating manner.

Citrine smiled and began to use her semblance on Weiss. "And what kind of person do you think that is? Perhaps you are referring to yourself, someone who is ashamed to be with someone they claim to love. Someone who is a coward and hides in the closet. I on the other hand, have no problem admitting who I am or who I like. you aren't even on my level. Give up. Or daddy finds out your little secret, what would he do? Maybe take you back to Atlas, then you'd never see Ruby again. She would be so sad, but I would be the one to comfort her. Test me Ice Queen, I dare you."

Weiss felt her eyes water, her stern expression faltered and gave way to an expression of helplessness. 'No he can't find out, he can't. I thought I could handle her, but she, she too powerful, no way I can match her, threat for threat.' Weiss doubted her resolve.

"What's going on here?" Blake asked coming up from behind the two, Yang, and Sun at her side.

Citrine made a scowl, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong? Weiss and I were just about to play a game. It's strange, bowling I mean. The game it's self is half chance, half skill. It all depends on the way you throw the ball. It takes a certain finesse. Only the player who has both skill, and luck on their side can win. Wouldn't you agree Weiss?" Citrine smirked, knowing she won.

Weiss swallowed and turned away, "I have to go to the restroom." She said before running off.

Blake gave Citrine a knowing glare, before her and yang ran after Weiss, sun awkwardly walking away to join his team.

"Weiss what's wrong?" Blake asked, in the girl's restroom. Weiss having locked herself in a stall.

"N-nothing."

"Come on Weiss, we can't help you if you don't tell us what she did." Yang frowned.

"Go away."

"I'm gonna go get Ruby." Yang said leaving.

"Weiss, we believe you, but we can't do anything about it till you let us know what's going on." Blake said leaning against the stall door.

"When I was younger, it was me, I used to be the bully. Boys would come up to me and hit on me and I wouldn't just put them down. I would crush their self-esteem completely. Girls would envy me, and I would show off. But it wasn't because I liked doing it, it was because I was trying to protect them, protect myself. From my father. I never thought I would be the one to get bullied, I never knew how bad it felt. I wish I hadn't had been so cruel." Weiss sobbed.

"Weiss, what are you talking about. Did she threaten you, if so we can do something about it, we can end this here and now. She has no right to talk to you like that."

"No, we can't do anything. She, she's a monster."

"I found her." Yang said pulling Ruby into the restroom.

"What's going on, Weiss are you okay. What happened?"

"Go away Ruby!"

"Why? Weiss what happened?"

"It was Citrine; she must have said something to Weiss." Blake informed their leader.

"What? Citrine? But I thought you two were getting along." Ruby frowned.

Weiss started laughing.

"Weiss?"

"You are a fool. You just trust whoever, hoping they are a good person. Well not everyone is who you want them to be! Some people are monsters, disguised as decent human beings. Going around ruining the people around them, taking away their happiness."

Ruby, Blake, and yang all shared concerned looks.

"Weiss, tell me what happened. Please." Ruby begged.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore when he's around. He just pushes everyone else's needs aside, forces you to do his bidding. What he says goes. If she tells him, I'm finished." We're finished.

"Weiss you're scaring me." Ruby whimpered her eyes watering.

"That's it, I'm going to give that bitch a piece of my mind." Yang said her eyes flashing red.

"Don't! just leave her alone…" Weiss said in defeat, sliding down the stall door.

"She can't get away with this!" Blake protested.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Ruby said turning to leave.

Weiss didn't say anything. Yang was right behind Ruby eager to punch Citrine right in the mouth. Blake waited in the bathroom with Weiss.

"Weiss, what's this about. Is it about your dad?"

Weiss clenched her fist.

"Weiss you can't let her control you like this. If you do, then it's like saying she wins."

"She wins, I give up."

"Do you hear yourself since when does the great Weiss Schnee give up? Get up and fight back, you have to show her she can't control you, bullies like her, can't get their way. Because if no one stands up to them, then they will continue to gain more power, and soon she'll be so powerful that nothing will stand in her way. We can't fight this battle for you, you have to fight her alone. We can only support you." Blake frowned.

…

"Citrine we need to talk." Ruby said walking over to her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"In private." Yang added.

"Is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah we just need to talk no worries." Ruby lied.

Citrine got up and walked with Yang and Ruby to the back, where they kept all the extra prizes stocked.

"Is something wrong?" citrine asked.

"Don't give us that. What did you say to Weiss." Yang demanded.

"Why what's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Enough playing games, we know you said something to her." Yang said stepping in closer to Citrine.

"Did she say I said something? Because if so, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I thought we were getting along? Did I do something?" Citrine played dumb.

Ruby frowned, looking to Yang who also frowned.

"Weiss, just has a lot on her mind. And she doesn't need any more trouble okay. I would appreciate it if you just backed off okay. I don't know what happened between you two, but I know that I trust Weiss. And if she says you did something I believe her. Leave her alone." Ruby threatened crossing her arms.

'Aw so cute look at her trying to be menacing.' Citrine looked from Ruby to Yang, then back.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I'll just go. Sorry. Um tell Weiss I said sorry if she misheard me, but I don't want trouble. I'll just go." Citrine looked to Ruby and Yang one last time before slowly exiting.

"What was that?! Does that look mean to you?" Ruby asked Yang after citrine left.

"Hmm, I think I know what's going on here Rubes. I think Citrine is acting one way around Weiss, and then acting completely different around you."

"But why!? This is so confusing, I want to believe Weiss, but then that. You saw how she acted, she even apologized."

"Well I'd hardly call that a decent apology, but you do have a point. But she must have done something to make Weiss cry. I think we should stay away from her, do you hear me. She seems two faced. We shouldn't get involved with her." Yang declared.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on we should check on Weiss." Ruby sighed and headed back to the bathroom.

Blake had coaxed Weiss out of the stall, Weiss was washing her face, her eyes red from crying.

"Hey how are you feeling, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." Weiss said coldly.

"We talked to her, but she denied everything. She said she is sorry if you misheard her, but she doesn't want trouble." Yang glared at the wall.

"Tsk. Of course she did. I told you to leave her alone. I have to handle this myself." Weiss glared at her reflection.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault if I hadn't forced you to come, you wouldn't have -"

Ruby was cut short by Weiss placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't. If you would have just trusted me to begin with, none of this would have happened." Weiss said coldly, turning to leave the restroom.

"Weiss I'm sorry." Ruby pouted.

Weiss ignored her and left.

"Normally I'd say cheer up sis. But Weiss is right on this one. We should have just listened to her. You might have a hard time trying to fix this one sis." Yang sighed patting Ruby on the back.

Ruby hung her head low.

"Weiss was really shaken up, whatever Citrine said to her really got to her. We should give her space, and talk to her when she's ready." Blake suggested.

"I just wanted everyone to get along." Ruby whimpered.

Yang sighed and ruffled Ruby's hair lightly.

…

Citrine paced their dorm room, she was the only one back. Everyone else was still at the arcade. Oriana walked in.

"There you are, what was that! Why didn't you stick to the plan!"

Oriana shrugged.

"That's it, just a shrug, thanks to you I had to improvise. Now I'll have to do damage control. I wasn't expecting her to cry, what a big baby. My dad will know I'm gay boo who. Ice Queen more like, thin ice if that's all it takes to break her. I have nothing to worry about. Ruby is as good as mine." Citrine smiled before plopping on her bed.

Oriana clenched her fist. Looking down.

"What's your problem?" Citrine asked.

Oriana slammed citrine into the bed, pinning her down with her arms.

"Oriana, what's the meaning of this!"

Tears fell from Oriana's eyes onto Citrines face. Citrine stared wide eyed at her partner.

Oriana smashed her lips against Citrines, causing citrine to stiffen, her eyes wide with surprise. Oriana slowly pulled back.

"Oria-"

"just shut up and listen!"

Citrine lay still, staring up at her partner.

"For two years I sat idly by hoping you would notice me. Two years I learned all your favorite things and tried to get them for you as often as possible. Two years of doing whatever the hell you told me, because you would bat your eyes a certain way I would melt in your gaze. Two damn years. Tell me what does she have that I don't have! Why her?!" Oriana sobbed.

Citrine stared dumbfounded at this new development which suddenly felt to her more important than anything. More important than Ruby, than her petty feud with Weiss, this felt like life or death to Citrine.

"W-what are you saying…" Citrine asked fear in her tone.

"You moron! Don't you see! I love you."

Citrine felt her breath hitch. All her life Citrine felt unwanted, unloved, her mother always out trying to get with whatever guy she could sleep with. Bringing home all sorts of terrible men. Citrine never really knew what love was, or how to find it. she just knew that if she could find someone who looked genuinely happy in life, that maybe she could be happy too.

Citrine never came to beacon to be a huntress, she came to get away from her life. A sad pathetic life, where she was constantly put down and treated as nothing but an object. An object for other people to take pleasure with. She swore when she left that she would never let anyone treat her that way again, that she would make a name for herself, and teach her new step brother how to treat people properly. So that he could find love. Deep down Citrine was a sad lonely girl who only wants to find love in life.

"You love me?"

"Is that so hard to believe, that someone could fall in love with you."

"Yes." Citrine admitted, tears falling from her eyes.

Oriana got off of Citrine and headed for the door. Citrine quickly caught her by the arm.

"Don't, don't go. Please." Citrine begged.

Oriana turned to citrine with pain in her expression.

"Why you don't love me, you love Ruby."

"No, please don't go. I'm sorry." Citrine forced Oriana into a hug, Oriana was surprised the Queen of Mean never hugged anyone.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

…

Weiss lay curled up in her bed. Team RWBY all laying and attempting to get some sleep. Ruby laid in her own bunk. Feeling lonely.

The next morning was okay. Weiss was still in a bad mood, but for the most part she was acting normal. Blake pretended to read in her book, but really all she could think about was Weiss.

She had never seen Weiss like that before. It kind of scared her, to think one person could bring Weiss to her knees. Which left her wondering, why was Weiss so afraid of Citrine? What did she have on her? Is it something to do with her father? 'Now that I think about it, Weiss hardly ever talks about her family. Being a Schnee I always thought that's the only thing she would talk about, before I met her.' Blake turned the page, even though she hadn't read it.

Yang and Ruby played video games, Ruby only half trying. She was too preoccupied with Weiss, trying of think of ways she could make up last night's disaster to the girl.

Weiss sat on her bed, copying all of the notes she missed from zoning out from class, from Ruby's notebook. Even still she just stared blankly at the paper, mindlessly copying the words without really reading them.

When a noise outside the door drew the team's attention.

"Do we have to?" someone said their voice muffled by the door.

There was a pause.

"Ow okay, I'll do it." came a pout, then a light knock on the door.

Yang paused the game and got up to see who it was.

The door opened up to Citrine and Oriana, Citrine avoiding eye contact rubbing her shoulder.

"What do you want." Yang spat.

Ruby stood up and walked over to the door.

"I came to apologies to Ruby and Weiss." Citrine mumbled.

"What was that, couldn't hear you."

"I said I came to apologies." She snapped locking eyes with Yang.

Weiss got up and crossed her arms.

"Let them in, I want to hear this." Weiss demanded.

Citrine cringed and turned to leave, "This was a bad idea."

"Not so fast, you promised." Oriana grabbed Citrine by the shoulder.

Yang and Ruby stepped aside to let the duo in. Blake was also standing now at Weiss's side much like a body guard.

Yang shut the door behind them.

"Well?" Blake said.

Citrine sighed, and swallowed her pride and looked at Weiss.

"I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have said those things. I guess I went too far. I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you, but I just wanted to apologies. To tell you I'll leave you alone, I won't say anything to anyone, especially not your father. I of all people know what's it's like to have a crappy parent. I shouldn't have used that against you." Citrine finished her head low in shame.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Uh, well turns out I already had love. I just didn't know it at the time. I'm sorry to you too Ruby, sorry for coming between you and Weiss. Sorry for messing with your feelings. I just wanted you to like me. I hope you can understand. Maybe we really can be friends one day, but I won't hold my breath. Anyways that's all I have to say. So I'll just leave you alone now."

"Citrine, thank you. I know this must have been hard for you to do this, but I appreciate the sentiment. Not saying I forgive you for what you did to Weiss, but I see the effort." Ruby smiled, as Citrine and Oriana as they made their way to the door.

"Thanks Ruby, don't forget to stand up for yourself, and don't be a push over. But try not to push over Ice Queen over there, despite her nickname, she's just a big o'le softy at heart. Didn't take much for me to break that ice cold shell. Once again sorry. See you at rehearsals I guess" Citrine called over her shoulder, before finally leaving.

"I am not a softy." Weiss huffed.

"Are too!" came from the other side of the door.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said turning to her team.

"Completely unexpected." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I guess there is nothing to worry about now. I forgive her, but I still don't trust her. It's going to take more than an apology to convince me she's changed."

"You never know, maybe she really has changed. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Ruby shrugged.

"What were you so afraid of in the first place?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, it's not important anymore." Weiss lied.

Blake frowned before turning to sit back on her bed.

Yang shrugged and sat back on the floor, ready to start a new game.

"You going to be okay?" Ruby asked grabbing Weiss's hands.

"I suppose so, it's just, never mind. It's not important."

"I'm sorry Weiss, I should have listened to you." Ruby squeezed Weiss's hands and locked eyes with the heiress.

"Yes you should have, but I forgive you." Weiss smiled leaning in to kiss Ruby.

"Ew, okay new rule. No PDA when big sis is here, k?" Yang stuck out her tongue.

Ruby smiled into the kiss deepening it, just to spite Yang.

Blake tried to focus on her book, but her face was steadily growing more and more red.

When they finally broke apart Ruby was starry eyed, and breathless. Weiss smiled at her, and pecked her on the nose, before sitting back on her bed and getting back to her notes.

"Yang your rule is bogus; I'm not following it." Ruby declared sitting next to her sister.

"You better, after scarring me for life, it's the least you can do."

"Hey it's called knocking, if you were alone in here I would knock, and I'm sure Blake would to right Blake."

"Please don't bring me into this." Blake said shoving her face farther into her book.

"Ruby, everyone in here knows the size of your dick. Just think about that. I mean I pretty sure no one knows what Blake or I look like naked. Just saying."

"Yang!" Ruby pouted feeling embarrassed.

"You lose." The screen said as Ruby's character fell to the floor with x's on its eyes.

"So what's the new rule Rubes?"

"No PDA around big sis." Ruby grumbled.

"Good, I'm glad you know who's boss around here."

"I'll get something on you, you wait Xiao Long" Ruby playfully teased.

"Oh Ruby, poor naïve Ruby. By the time you get something on me, I'll have like 20 things on you. but you can dream I guess. Just keep dreaming Ruby…"

 **A/N: hey guys sorry for the wait, school is kicking my hinny. Anyways hope you like the new chapter, I was going to drag the citrine story out longer, but I want to move on to bigger better things already. That doesn't mean you won't see her in the future, it just means she probably won't be the villain. On citrines semblance, I know everyone is saying it's way op, but in a way you're right. Citrine semblance does have its limits much how like emeralds semblance has it's limits time wise, and number of people it can be used on. Also doubt is just an emotion, with the right mind set anyone can overcome it. I was going to have it play a larger role in things, but changed my mind. I kind of know what I want to do next in the story, but I'm still in the planning phase. Obviously we will get to see the play, but uh that's as far as I got. So if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments. I want Weiss dad to be a big villain in this, but not right now. I'm going to build it up. Yes, there will be abuse and more mentions of it, if that turns you off let me know and I'll keep it to a minimum. Who should our next antagonist be, that our love birds will have to overcome. Cinder? Maybe Blake (dramatic movie music)? Or maybe someone completely random, like Taiyang? Anyways let me know, I'm stumped. Don't forget to check out my other fics, the first official chapter of Amaranth never die out is out, so go check it out. See how our artist, chameleon tech nerd, moon ninja, and ballerina got along. More to come soon but until next time,**

 **-Batty.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight: First Date? (You got to Love Family)

"Aw look at you, looking all cute." Yang said ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Yang this is serious; I want to look good." Ruby pouted her face red.

"Relax Ruby, you look great Weiss is going to love it." Yang reassured her sister.

Ruby gave her outfit another looks over before giving a big sigh. She wanted to look her best, this was going to be their first date after all.

It was Sunday, around 4pm ish. Rehearsals had ended early, and Weiss had proposed the idea of Ruby and her going to get a bite to eat. Which led to Ruby stating it would be their first date, which led Weiss to realizing Ruby was right. Then Weiss said they would meet up at 5:30, and go to town together. Weiss said she had some shopping to do, leaving Ruby to her own devises.

Which is how Ruby, Yang, and Blake ended up shopping for Ruby the perfect outfit.

"Let's ask Blake." Yang proposed.

"Blake's no help at all, she said she liked the last three outfits." Ruby pouted.

"Let's just ask." Yang said pushing Ruby out of the changing room.

Blake sat on the small bench just outside the changing room, her legs crossed, her eyes on her book.

Yang cleared her throat.

Blake glanced up from her book.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

"Looks good." Blake nodded.

"Ugh, see told you." Ruby complained.

"What, it does." Blake frowned.

"Come on Ruby, just pick one already, they all look good." Yang sighed.

"But which one looks the best!" Ruby said throwing her hands in the air.

"That one!" Yang and Blake said in unison.

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ruby come on, Weiss will love it no matter what. Besides look any more and we will be going out of our price range." Yang laughed nervously, though she was serious. She was paying half after all.

"Fine, I guess you're right." Ruby sighed in defeat going back into the changing room.

Yang and Blake sighed in relief.

Ruby came out wearing her usual outfit, holding the new outfit in arms.

Weiss was at the third store since she began hunting for the perfect outfit.

"No, no, no I said eggshell white, not ivory!" Weiss shouted at the woman attendant helping Weiss pick out an outfit.

"Sorry Ms. Schnee." The woman quickly retreated.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. 'This is a disaster; I am so not prepared for our first date.' Weiss pouted.

"I was wondering what all the ruckus back here was." Someone said coming up behind Weiss.

"Winter! W-what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, I'm in town with Ironwood, classified business, what's this all about?" Winter asked indicating to the pile of dresses at Weiss's feet.

"Uh, n-nothing. I was just looking for an outfit because I felt like it." Weiss lied.

Winter raised a knowing eyebrow. She bent down and picked up one of the cast away gowns, raising it to her eyes. Weiss gulped.

"Weiss, could it be my sister has found a significant other?"

"What! No, me, Winter don't be ridiculous." Weiss laughed nervously.

"Quiet!" Winter smacked Weiss on the head.

"Ms. Schnee I found it in eggshell." The woman informed.

Winter grabbed the dress and frowned,

"Bring this in dove white." Winter ordered.

The attendant looked to Weiss, who nodded. The woman sighed and left back to the store.

"So Weiss, who is he?" Winter asked.

"Uh it's nobody really, just a friend."

"Just a friend, I see, do you go shopping for all your friends?"

"Well no but, it's no big deal."

"What's he like, must be a charmer to win your heart."

Weiss lit up in blush, "W-well he's um really energetic, and upbeat. Really sweet, and uh comical."

"Comical… when can I meet him?"

"W-well you see, um, actually. Uh, he's um, really shy! Yeah, and this will be our first date, I don't want to scare him off. But maybe one day." Weiss made up a lie.

"The dress in dove white." The attendant said handing the dress to winter.

Winter handed the dress to Weiss, her blue eyes staring down at her sister.

"Wait, why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you shopping for an outfit?" Weiss asked.

"W-well I was in the neighborhood, and um saw a lovely gown I liked. Nothing special."

"Could it be my sister has found a significant other?" Weiss teased.

"W-what how ludicrous, I was just looking around."

"Hmm, fine, if you say so."

Weiss said trying on the new dress.

Winter helped her zip up the back, smiling at Weiss's reflection in the mirror.

"Perfect." They said at the same time.

"I missed you." Weiss said turning to her sister.

"How have you been Weiss?"

"Excellent, I am doing great in all my classes, and I landed the lead role in the upcoming play."

"I see, a play, what play?"

"O- uh it's just a small play, nothing big, you don't have to come. Opening show isn't for another month. I understand you are busy and all so-

"Nonsense, of course I'll come, what play is it?"

"You really don't have to; I mean the production is mediocre at best." Weiss said trying to get out the hole she made.

"Weiss."

"Snow White," Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Snow White, I see. Perhaps I will stick around town for a while, maybe we could spend some time together."

"Really?" Weiss asked hopeful.

Winter nodded with a smile.

"You should get going don't want to keep you from your date." Winter said turning to leave.

"R-right, winter, thank you." Weiss smiled.

"Just promise me you will let me meet him if it goes well."

"Um, of course."

"See you around Weiss, maybe we could get lunch sometime this week."

"I would love that."

"I'll call you." Winter said finally leaving.

Weiss sighed in relief sitting on the bench in the changing room. 'Now what am I going to do, if Winter finds out about Ruby, oh dust, if she comes to that play… this is a disaster, good going Weiss, now what am I going to do!'

 **…**

Ruby's heart raced, she waited outside the restraint just as Weiss had ordered. It was exactly 5:30 on the dot when Weiss arrived. The two started at each other for a moment neither saying a word.

Ruby wore a red strapless dress that fell to her knees, black trimming along the edges. She wore high heels, and carried her scroll in hand. Her face was red with blush, and she stared wide eyed at Weiss's dress.

Weiss wore a dove white gown that gradually gradient to a dark blue sapphire color. The dress fell to her ankles. She wore a sapphire colored over coat, that clipped at her neck, and left an opening in the front, only covering her arms. She wore dark sapphire heels, and carried a white clutch. She gulped down her nerves at seeing ruby.

"You look, amazing." Ruby complimented Weiss.

"Thank you, you look beautiful Ruby. "Weiss smiled.

 **…**

"How's it going?" Blake asked her and Yang hiding behind bushes, with a pair of binoculars.

"Well, I think… They are so cute." Yang chuckled.

"Should we really be spying?" Blake asked.

"Ruby's my sis, I got to watch over her, make sure ice queen doesn't hurt her feelings."

"Yang it's just Weiss, what's the worst thing she can do."

They both paused and looked at each other, Yang raised an eyebrow.

"You're right." Blake sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust Weiss, it's just sometimes that girl can say some pretty mean things, weather intentional or not. Beside what if someone makes fun of them for being gay for each other, Weiss would totally freak out and deny everything, probably hurting Ruby's feelings on accident. That's when I swoop in and knock the living day lights out of the jerk who started it." Yang declared.

Blake shook her head before laughing lightly, "you are ridiculous." She smiled.

"I call it Ruby protection squad, so far the only member are me, my uncle, and now you."

"I didn't sign up for this."

"Yeah but you're here anyway, therefore you are an officially inducted member." Yang playfully punched Blake in the arm.

Blake rolled her eyes, and looked to see what ruby and Weiss were doing.

 **…**

"After you." Ruby said steeping aside for Weiss.

"How generous of you." Weiss teased.

The two walked into the fancy restaurant in downtown Vale, the sun setting in the distance.

Weiss had made a previous reservation, and specifically requested that no one know she were there after she arrived, and requested her and Ruby, have a private room. The strange request was met, and had the staff a little curious, and on edge.

"Weiss aren't you worried people will see us?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not, I made all the arrangements, plus if this restaurant wants to stay in business, I suggest they keep their mouths shut." Weiss said loud enough for the nearby staff to hear.

Ruby frowned, she hated sneaking around, and keeping everything a secret. Still she was willing to put up with it for Weiss.

Weiss was slightly on edge, despite her confidence that nothing bad could happen. She knew all it would take for her father to find out was just one person saying they saw Weiss at a restaurant on a date with a girl. It was a big risk, but she was willing to take it for Ruby. 'Okay Weiss focus, remain calm and natural. It's just Ruby. You've known her a long time, she's an adorable goofball, no need to over think this. Just ruby.' Weiss took a deep breath her nerves calming slightly.

A waiter led them to a back room, the lighting perfect, and the scenery graceful, giving them a great view of vale. Ruby gulped. 'Okay I can do this, it's just Weiss. Weiss who is rich, and talented, and beautiful, and everything amazing in this world! I can't do this! Why does she even like me? She's so amazing, and I'm just me. Okay Ruby calm down, you've made it this far, things can only get better from here. I'm on a date with Weiss, no big deal… I'm on a date with Weiss!'

"Uh oh, not good." Yang said her and Blake moved in closer, watching Ruby and Weiss through the window.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Ruby froze up, she didn't even noticed Weiss ask her a question. She's totally freaking out on the inside. Come on Ruby, snap out of it." Yang frowned.

"Ruby?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow after Ruby just continued to stare at her.

'I'm on a date with Weiss! The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, wait she's talking to me, I need to get a grip, just think of other things, like um Zwei, yeah a bunch of Zwei's barking happy birthday. Yeah, this can't be weirder than that. Okay I can do this.'

"Uh sorry spaced out, um this is nice." Ruby smiled nervously.

"Yes it is," Weiss smiled sitting down, Ruby sitting across from her.

"Welp we better go, I just wanted to be sure things didn't get off to a bad start." Yang said stretching.

"Yeah I guess you're right, watching the whole thing would be boring." Blake said standing.

Ruby fidgeted with her napkin, avoiding eye contact with Weiss. Weiss cleared her throat gaining Ruby's attention.

"So, um you did well in rehearsals today." Weiss said starting up the conversation.

"Thanks, you did great too, Citrine wasn't there to bother you, so that was nice…"

"Yes it was, so um, today was a nice day."

"Yeah it was, uh…" Ruby looked down at the table.

'Great three minutes in and I've already run out of things to say.' Weiss bit her lip.

"Good evening what can I get you two to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a lemon water." Weiss announced.

"Same, I'll have the same." Ruby quickly interjected.

"Okay, your drinks will be out momentarily." He said before walking off.

'Just say something, let's see what don't I know about Weiss, I know she's the heiress, I know she's well Weiss, um… wait I really don't know anything about Weiss at all. Wow and we've been partners for how long? I guess I can just ask.'

"So Weiss, um tell me about yourself." 'No that came out wrong.'

"Myself? But you already know everything." Weiss said raising an eyebrow,

"Your waters." The waiter said setting the drinks down on the table.

He pulled out a note pad and looked at the girls, "What will you be having today?"

"I'll take the special." Weiss said handing him the menu.

"Uh, I'm still looking." Ruby smiled, he pursed his lips before walking away. Ruby sighed in relief.

"What I meant was, tell me more about your past, your family, I just realized I don't know anything about you." Ruby clarified her question from earlier.

Weiss chocked on her water. 'She wants to know about my family, my past… okay don't panic Weiss, just redirect the conversation.'

"What about you, I don't really know about your past either." Weiss shot back.

Ruby scanned the menu, looking mostly at the pictures before glancing up at Weiss.

"Okay well what do you want to know?"

'Good it worked.' Weiss took another sip of water before answering. "Well everything, where did you grow up at? What's your family like?"

"Well you already know Yang, plus there is my uncle Qrow, and my dad. I grew up in patch, it's a pretty small town."

"Are you ready miss?" The waiter asked.

"Right! Um I'll have this." Ruby said pointing at the picture.

"Of course, it will be out shortly." He said taking the menu from her hand.

"Well what's your dad like? and your uncle?" Weiss asked.

"My dad's the best. Super supportive and totally cool. He's pretty funny sometimes, and is a teacher at Signal Academy, which is where I went to training school. He taught Yang how to fight, and always told me stories as a kid… well he used to tell me stories, then Yang had to do it after… anyways he so awesome, you would like him." Ruby finished with a smile.

Weiss examined Ruby noticing her happy expression faltering for a moment, before coming back full force. "After what?" she accidently asked out loud.

"Um after my mom died. He kind of shut down for a while, my uncle had to come and take over, though he was hardly around either, he was too busy with work. But he made sure we had food in our stomach and clothes on our back. Yang was always there; we went on all sorts of crazy adventures as kids. Eventually my dad got Zwei, and things got better. It was hard, but I was just a kid I didn't really know what was going on till I got old enough to understand that my mom was never coming back. My uncle though he was there for me, he's the best, he taught me how to use a scythe, and was a substitute instructor at Signal for a while. He should be coming into town any day now; I can't wait for you to meet him." Ruby smiled.

Weiss felt her mood sour, she had heard from Blake that Ruby's mom was dead, after Yang had told her, Blake told Weiss, so Weiss wouldn't bring it up. It was an accident she didn't mean to, but hearing it from Ruby tugged her heart strings, and made her feel bad for asking.

"That's pretty much it, well I heard I had a grandma in Mistral, but I've never met her. My dad said he's only met her once back when he and my mom first got together. I always wanted to visit her, but never got around to it. I mean it's a pretty far trip, over the river, past a large expanse of woods, that's where she is. Or at least that's where she was last I heard. Maybe one day I'll visit her. What about you, what's your family like?" Ruby asked.

"Dinner is served, if there is anything I can get you, please let me know." The server announced before leaving again.

Weiss focused on her food a second before looking at Ruby's sparkling expecting silver eyes, she gulped.

"Um well I have a sister and a brother."

"You never told me you had a brother! What's he like?"

Weiss took a bite stalling. Ruby also took a bite sighing in joy at how great the food tasted.

"He's um younger than me, and um likes to keep to himself. He's not a fighter like me or my sister, he's like my father. A business man. Winter is actually in town, she's nice, and part of the Atlas military, you should meet her she's so amazing. She's elegant and strong willed, highly accomplished already, very classy." Weiss sighed in admiration, before taking another bite.

"What about your mom and dad?" Ruby asked.

"Um well my dad is the head of the Schnee Dust Company, which was passed down to him by my grandfather who is the greatest most accomplished man I know. He tells the best stories. He's the one who founded the Schnee Dust Company and made it what it is. He's the kindest most generous man anyone has ever met, he's always happy, and smiling. You remind me of him, I think you two would get along well." Weiss smiled recalling her grandfather.

Ruby smiled too seeing Weiss was happy.

The two ate in silence for a while before ruby asked again.

"What about your mom?"

Weiss took a large gulp of her water. "She's um always busy with my dad, she likes to garden, well likes to look at the garden. She's um a very reserved person." Weiss struggled to word everything just right.

Ruby nodded, and swallowed her food.

"Wow Weiss you have a pretty big family; I can't wait to meet them one day." Ruby said enthusiastic.

Weiss choked on her water again.

"R-right but that won't be for a long time, probably not till we graduate, if even that, they are busy after all. And live in Atlas so it could be a while." Weiss made an excuse.

"What about this summer, after summer missions, aren't you going back home? maybe I can come with and meet everyone." Ruby smiled.

"No!"

Ruby flinched at Weiss's tone.

"I mean no, I am not going home for the summer, I was planning on staying in Vale. Maybe I could meet your dad, he seems nice." Weiss said taking a calming breath.

Ruby raised a questionable eyebrow at Weiss. 'What's up with that? Hmm I wonder if there is something she's not telling me?'

"Totally my dad would love to meet you." Ruby shrugged it off.

Weiss sighed in relief.

The rest of the dinner went on regularly, which consisted of Ruby going over what she was planning for their summer mission, Ruby talking over different battle tactics she wanted to work out in training, and Ruby talking about how excited she was for the play, and her predictions on how she thinks it will go. Weiss nodded and agreed at the right intervals occasionally stating her opinion on a certain subject, but for the most part she just listened to Ruby prattle on, with a content smile on her face.

Weiss never realized the variety of Ruby's facial expression as she talked, she found herself lost in Ruby's eyes more than once. Weiss was for once completely satisfied with life. She could picture her and Ruby years from now, doing this exact same thing. She loved listening to Ruby talk, and watching Ruby get excited about something. Once or twice Ruby would catch Weiss staring, and blush, Weiss would just smile at her.

Weiss was in love, 'There, I admit it, I love this dolt and all her goofiness. She's perfect.' Weiss sighed in satisfaction.

After dinner the two walked back to their dorm, hand in hand.

Ruby prattled on about what a beautiful night it was, she once again complimented Weiss on how she looked, and for the final stretch back, was silent.

"I wish this night would never end." Weiss sighed as they got back on campus.

"Yeah me either, this was great. I'll admit I was so nervous I thought I was going to screw it up." Ruby laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"You were nervous. I was nervous, I thought I wouldn't know what to say and we'd just stare at each other in silence." Weiss chuckled.

They smiled at each other and without thinking kissed each other standing in the courtyard of Beacon.

"Well don't mind me kiddo, you just do your thing." A man said coming up behind Ruby.

Ruby quickly pulled back, her eyes lit up with joy.

"Uncle Qrow!" she screamed tackling her uncle in a hug.

Weiss's face lit up with blush before going completely pale as her eyes landed on her sister who was standing by Ironwood, the two were making their way off campus, just leaving a meeting when…

"Winter I can explain." Weiss stuttered out.

Ironwood smirked, before turning to Winter and saying, "I'll see you on the ship." Then he walked past everyone and left.

"Uh oh." Ruby frowned, letting go of her uncle.

"What is this?" Winter asked walking up to her sister, a stern glare on her face.

"I-I"

"Is this what you've been doing here at Beacon, is this why you didn't want to go to Atlas?" Winter accused.

"No- I"

"Leave her alone." Ruby said coming to Weiss's aid.

"And who are you?" Winter demanded.

"Winter this is Ruby. The one I wrote you about." Weiss quickly informed her sister.

"Relax ice queen, they are just kids." Qrow tried.

"You be quiet, I am done with this matter for now, but I will see you tomorrow Weiss, am I clear?"

"Y-yes, of course tomorrow." Weiss gulped.

Winter sighed before shooting a glare at Qrow and walking off.

"Weiss you okay?" Ruby asked.

Weiss eye's water but she nodded.

"Um uncle Qrow this is Weiss; Weiss this is my uncle." Ruby said in a concerned tone, worried for Weiss.

"Don't sweat it kid, just be yourself. I'll catch you tomorrow kiddo, I'm pretty tired." Qrow smiled ruffling Ruby's hair.

Ruby giggled, before hugging her uncle goodbye.

Weiss was silent the rest of the walk back to their dorm.

"Weiss?"

"I'm fine, it's just Winter, no way she would tell my father, right?"

"it's going to be okay. She's your sister, she'll understand." Ruby reassured Weiss.

But Weiss wasn't so sure, I mean out of all her family besides her grandfather Winter was the only one Weiss liked and could trust. But still she worried, this wasn't what she had planned. What if Winter did tell her father?

"I'm scared." Weiss admitted in a whisper.

"I'm here for you Weiss, I promise." Ruby said giving Weiss a light hug as they entered their room.

"Hello you love birds; how did the date go?" Yang asked, then she noticed Ruby giving her the don't ask look.

"I'm going to get changed." Weiss announced grabbing her clothes before leaving the room.

Ruby sighed and plopped on the bed.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"It went well, best date ever, but when we were walking back I kissed Weiss in the courtyard, and her sister saw us. Now Weiss is freaking out. Uncle Qrow saw us too, he said not to worry about it, but Weiss is taking it hard. I think she's scared her sister will tell her dad." Ruby informed the other two members of team RWBY

"Yikes, so much for keeping it a secret." Yang cringed at the situation.

"Weiss's sister, Winter, wants to talk to Weiss tomorrow, so I'm not sure if Weiss still wants to keep it a secret. Anyways I'm going to go get changed." Ruby sighed grabbing her clothes and leaving the room.

"Poor Weiss, I hope everything works out." Blake worried.

"Yeah me to, I think Ruby's scared Weiss will dump her." Yang frowned.

"Well that's one way to spoil a good day." Blake sighed.

"Totally, you got to love family." Yang sighed laying back on her bed absently petting Zwei.

 **A/N: hey everyone sorry for the wait, had a case of writers block but I worked through it, also life and stuff. Hope you liked the new chapter, I liked everyone suggestions, and finally decided on this. I might still do the Blake thing, for comedic effect, let me know what you guys think. Anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments all is welcome. Don't forget to check out my other fics, if you like angst check out I may fall, if you love action, adventure, and drama check out my new fic amaranth never die out. I recently quit my job so I'll try to update this more often, but starting in two days I will be starting my new job, so I make no promises. But until next time,**

 **-Batty**

 **A/N: sorry about the re upload, as the grammar police pointed out contempt and content are two very different things (sweat drop) sorry, but stuff like that bothers me too. So I knew I had to change it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes. Reader discretion is advised. And no, I'm not talking about sex, this chapter covers a very sensitive topic, please be mature about it. In this chapter the topic of forced abortion and abortion are discussed. If that is something that triggers you then please don't read. You have been warned.**

 **Skip to the end if you don't want to read it for a short summary of what happened.**

Part Nine: The Truth (A Sister's Confession)

"Cheer up Weiss everything will be fine." Yang forced a smile. 'She's doomed.' Yang thought to herself.

"No matter what you always have us." Blake reassured her. 'This won't end well'

"100% support." Ruby said with a thumb up. 'Please like me, please like me, pleaseeee'

Weiss took a deep breath, 'Okay just remain calm and composed. With Ruby by my side Winter will remain civilized.'

"Are you sure you want to tell her everything?" Yang cringed dragging out the word everything.

Weiss turned to her team with determination, "Yes she's my sister, she deserves to know, I think…"

Ruby shot Yang a glare. "Of course she does, come on, don't want to keep her waiting." Ruby wrapped her arm around Weiss's shoulder.

"Right, she hates that." Weiss nodded.

"Good luck." Blake called as the duo left their dorm.

"She's doomed." Yang sighed sitting on the bed.

"I hate to say it, but you're right." Blake agreed.

It was Monday after class, rehearsals didn't start for another two hours. Weiss had been debating how much she should tell her sister all day, but as per Ruby's suggestion she decided to tell all. Rip it off like a band aid Ruby had said. Weiss spent the rest of the day forming a decent argument for her case and knew Ruby would be her secret weapon. Ruby had reluctantly agreed to come along with Weiss, though she didn't want to, she wanted to show Weiss she supported her.

Winter had contacted Weiss around lunch time, and arranged for them to meet as soon as class let out. They would meet in winter's hotel room, for privacy.

Originally Ruby was supposed to meet with her uncle after class to have another "talk". Not that Ruby was looking forward to that either, still she knew talking to her uncle would be a lot easier than talking to Weiss's sister. But how could she possibly say no to Weiss in the distressed state she was in.

So, Weiss and Ruby made their way to Vale and to the address Winter had sent. With each passing step Weiss grew more and more unsure of herself. 'What if she tells him, what if she makes me go back to Atlas… no I won't go, I can't think like this. Stay positive Weiss. This is Winter you are talking about.'

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek. She was also starting to get unsure with the whole tell everything card. She wanted Winter to accept her for who she was, but then again the whole Weiss might be pregnant thing could be a bit much. 'please like me, okay Ruby you must be on your very best behavior. No goofing around, this is serious. She is Weiss's sister and I want her to like me. Stay cool. Don't freak out if she insults you, and protect Weiss. Okay I can do this.'

The two stood at the doors of the hotel. Weiss gulped. Ruby grabbed her hand for support. Weiss took a calming breath and proceeded in.

Winter was waiting in the lobby for them arms crossed behind her back as she stood in a dignified military pose. When her gaze fell onto Ruby and Weiss's conjoined hands, Weiss quickly snatched her hand away. Leaving Ruby feeling hurt, but still determined.

The three silently walked to the elevator. When the doors closed and they were finally alone, Winter spoke.

"Hello Weiss, Ruby." She said Ruby's name with a slight sour tone.

"Hello Winter." Weiss acknowledged

"Hi, um I mean hello Weiss's sister." Ruby stuttered out.

Weiss gave a slight cringe at Ruby's greeting but remained composed.

The elevator dinged and the three girls walked down the hall towards a white door with a room number on it. Winter unlocked the door and they walked in.

The room was slightly bigger than average for what you would expect a hotel room to be like. It was clean and organized, the white walls complementing the burgundy furniture. Winter walked over to the kitchen area.

"Please have a seat, tea?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." Weiss responded.

"Sure." Weiss elbowed Ruby. " I mean yes, please." Ruby corrected herself.

The two sat on the burgundy couch a large wooden coffee table in front of them. Winter poured the tea and walked with a tray over to the table. She set the tray down with three small cups of piping hot tea. Then she pulled up a chair and sat with her legs crossed.

"So Weiss, why don't you start from the beginning." Winter suggested grabbing her cup of tea.

"Right, the beginning." Weiss nodded also grabbing her cup.

Ruby awkwardly grabbed her cup glancing from Weiss to winter seeing how they held the cup and then copying them.

"Well, um Ruby and I, well you see, it's still fairly new, and um, um…" Weiss choked up losing her well formulated argument, and forgetting everything she was going to say.

"Weiss and I have been good friends since we first met. She's been my battle partner since day one. She's the best." Ruby came to Weiss's rescue.

Winter took a sip of tea and waited for one of them to continue.

"Right, we were just friends you see, it wasn't till the play that things changed." Weiss said regaining her composer.

"How so?" Winter asked.

"That was my fault, I've been in love with Weiss since I met her, so when I saw she was auditioning for the play, I knew it was my opportunity to confess my feelings." Ruby interjected.

"Love…" winter let the word hang in the air.

Weiss took a sip of her tea avoiding eye contact.

"And do you normally feel feelings like "love" towards the female gender?" Winter asked Weiss.

Weiss nearly choked on her tea. "No! I mean this is different, I'm not like that." Weiss quickly denied.

Ruby gazed in her tea, a hurt expression on her face.

"I see, then tell me, how is this different?" Winter gestured to Ruby.

Once again Ruby felt hurt, being indicated to as a "this" and not a person.

"Ruby's different, I mean I didn't know I liked her like that till she kissed me. I mean she gets me, she's not just some girl. She's different." Weiss tried to explain.

Ruby smiled appreciatively at Weiss.

"You know father won't approve." Winter said.

Weiss shot her head up fast fear in her eyes.

"Relax I haven't told him." Winter reassured her sister.

Weiss visibly relaxed.

"Tell me this, do you like Ruby?"

"Yes, a lot." Weiss admitted.

Ruby blushed.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" winter asked hurt clear in her tone.

"I was afraid, I didn't want you to look at me different." Weiss admitted. Setting her tea down.

"Weiss I'm your sister, you know you can tell me anything. I would never judge you like that."

Now it was Ruby's turn to visibly relax.

"I just don't want him to find out, I've been trying to keep it a secret." Weiss explained.

"Kissing in the courtyard is not very secretive."

"I know it was a slip up. I was just -

"Being careless, a public date, a public kiss, these slip ups are what is going to get you caught. He will find out sooner or later. But it's better by your own words then by someone else's."

"I can't tell him."

"Still ignoring his calls then are we."

"How did you-

"Weiss I've been there, well maybe not in our position but I've been in your shoes once. Ignoring the problem won't make it go away. It will only make it worse." Winter sighed.

"I know it's just, there's more." Weiss said grabbing Ruby's hand for support. Ruby nodded and set her tea down.

"More?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Weiss announced.

Winter raised an eyebrow looking to Ruby for an answer. Ruby's face turned red and she looked down.

"But from what I can gather, you two only started dating a little over a week ago, correct?"

"Correct." Weiss murmured.

"And you're telling me that in that time, you have already um done it with her."

"Ruby, yes. Um more than once."

Winter choked on her tea.

Ruby tried to remain composed but she thought the scene looked comical. She smiled but stayed looking down.

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand as if to chastise her.

"And another thing…" Weiss started, looking to Ruby for conformation.

"There's more." Winter said in horror.

"Ruby's not exactly your typical girl." Weiss mumbled.

"What do you mean?" winter leaned forward in her chair.

"Well, she's um different because she has both sexual organs, she has girl parts and boy parts." Weiss said slowly and carefully.

Winter stared at Weiss in confusion before her gazed turned to Ruby who turned even redder and looked anywhere but at Winter.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, I was born like this." Ruby explained.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because, um winter. The first time me and Ruby um, did it, we sort of didn't use protection. And um I might be, sort of, um pregnant." Weiss finished.

At the word, pregnant, Winter nearly dropped her tea before she quickly set it down. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mind trying to wrap itself around what Weiss just told her.

"We still don't know yet we have to wait till the end of this week to find out." Ruby quickly added.

Winter stood up as if trying to get a breath of fresh air. She turned away from the girls and took a deep breath.

Weiss also stood up, Ruby by her side.

"Winter." Weiss called.

Winter walked a few steps away hugging herself, her back still to the girls. Weiss let go of Ruby's hand and walked closer to her sister.

"Winter, look at me." Weiss demanded tears in her eyes.

Winter still didn't say anything she just kept her back to the girls.

"Please." Weiss whimpered.

"Tell me this is a joke." Winter finally said.

The room was silent for a moment. The truth sinking in for all the girls.

Weiss took a step closer to Winter.

"What were you thinking?" winter started.

"It was-

"Do you really think you can support a child on your own? If father finds out, Weiss, what were you thinking!" Winter turned on her sister.

"I-I"

"Leave her alone." Ruby stepped in front of Weiss blocking her from Winters scolding.

"This is your fault isn't it. you did this, leave." Winter commanded Ruby.

"No." Ruby stood her ground.

"Excuse you, who do you think you are talking to?" Winter stepped threateningly close to Ruby.

"Ruby." Weiss warned.

"You can't just talk to her like that, she's your sister. She needs you." Ruby tried.

"I said to leave, you are not welcome here." Winter narrowed her eyes.

"Ruby, it's okay. I'll meet you at the dorm." Weiss said grabbing Ruby by the shoulder.

"But Weiss-

"Just go." Weiss said lightly pushing Ruby towards the door.

Ruby gave Weiss one last sympathetic glance before slowly leaving the room with her head low.

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose and started pacing back and forth.

"Weiss he can't find out, never. You have to stay away from him." Winter pleaded.

"Why?"

"You don't know what he's capable of. He's a monster."

"I'm scarred, what do I do? If he finds out-

"Run, if he finds out you run. Do you hear me, as far as you can; Don't ever let him get you."

Winter engulfed her sister into a tight hug, and held her close. "Never, never let him get you." Winter sobbed.

"Winter, what's this about." Weiss asked pushing her sister off of her.

Winter took a deep breath and turned away from Weiss again, clutching onto the counter for support.

"You know I've always protected you Weiss, kept you from seeing the worst side of him when I could. You know I tried."

"I know, I remember." Weiss said with tears running down her face.

"When I was your age, I made a similar mistake." Winter confessed.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked her heart racing.

"I got pregnant, I was scared. It was with my teammate from Atlas Academy. I tried to hide it, but I got scarred I knew I could never raise a child on my own. So, I told mother. Foolish of me I know, but who else did I have? I thought if I could get her while she was sober that maybe just maybe she might help me. I was wrong. She told him, she told him and he- he…" Winter broke down into sobs she collapsed onto the floor her body shaking in time with each cry.

Weiss felt a cold shiver run down her spin, she had never seen her sister this broken. This was the first-time Weiss was ever hearing of something like this. She remembers when Winter would be grounded and locked in her room, she remembers her father preventing her from seeing her. She remembers being randomly put on a pedestal and praised being called the prodigy daughter though she had never done anything to deserve such a title. She remembers the day Winter left, but until now she never knew why.

"What did he do." Weiss had to know.

"He made me get rid of it. Made me get rid of my baby boy. My baby. He made my boyfriend, disappear. One day he was there, the next gone. I was told he moved. I searched for him, but I knew I would never find him. I was broken. Dad broke me. I knew if I left he'd take it out on you, but I couldn't stand being in that damn house another second so I enlisted in the army. I'm sorry I left you Weiss. I'm sorry." Winter cried.

Weiss felt her legs wobble and give out and she fell to her knees she had never heard anything as terrifying as this. She held her older sister Winter firmly in her arms and cried with her.

Weiss had a new fear one that surpassed the fear of her father finding out about Ruby, this fear originated from an instinct inside of Weiss. If Weiss was pregnant, no way she would let her father take away her baby. A deep maternal instinct in Weiss had her more terrified than she had ever been.

"If you are pregnant, run Weiss, never let him find out. He'll never let you keep it. you are the heiress, if he finds out he'll disown you give everything to Whitley."

"I'm scared." Weiss whimpered.

"I'm here. I'll protect you Weiss. I promise." Winter soothed her sister.

Weiss and Winter stayed like that for a few more minutes before Weiss composed herself and headed back to her dorm. She walked to streets of Vale alone. Her mind on her sister's confession.

When she finally got back to dorm Ruby ran to meet her at the door, rose petals trailing behind her.

"How'd it go? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we need to talk." Weiss said, grabbing Ruby by the hand.

Yang and Blake shared uneasy looks.

"Okay."

Weiss led Ruby to the garden the sun was setting. Weiss double, then triple checked they were alone. Before joining Ruby and sitting on a bench. The sounds of crickets chirping and a distant bird call filling the silence.

"Weiss you're scarring me." Ruby muttered.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand tightly.

"Ruby, if I am pregnant, would you want to keep it?" Weiss asked.

"I want what you want." Ruby immediately responded.

"That's not what I asked."

"Um, Weiss what's this about?"

"Do you want to keep it?" Weiss asked again growing inpatient.

Ruby kicked at the ground, she hadn't thought that far yet. She was taking it one day at a time, and figured she'd cross that bridge when and if she got to it.

"I want what you want." Ruby repeated.

"That's not what I asked!" Weiss snapped standing up, her back to Ruby.

Ruby quickly stood up to comfort Weiss. Weiss pulled away.

"Answer me."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Yes, I think I would want to keep it." Ruby finally answered.

The wind blew past them causing a chill to rise on Ruby's skin, but she ignored it.

Weiss visibly relaxed.

"Weiss?"

Weiss turned to Ruby and engulfed the girl in a hug. Ruby was caught off guard but quickly recuperated.

"I love you." Weiss said into Ruby's chest.

"I love you too." Ruby said back kissing Weiss lightly on the head.

"What did winter tell you?" Ruby asked.

"The truth. Ruby from now on, no more slip ups, we have to keep this a secret. Until we know for sure if I'm pregnant, or not. No one can know. not even team JNPR. Do you understand?"

Ruby pulled Weiss in closer.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I promise."

Weiss took a deep breath, breathing in Ruby's scent. Roses and strawberry's. She loved it.

When they got back to the dorm, Yang and Blake waited anxiously for the verdict.

"Is everything okay?" Yang asked when the two walked in silently.

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Everything's fine, right Weiss."

"Right, now if you'll excuse me I'm tired and like to rest." Weiss sighed.

The yellow and black dup sighed in relief.

"You realize you both missed rehearsal." Blake pointed out.

"I don't care, I was having a crisis." Weiss pouted laying down.

"Yeah what she said." Ruby agreed with a mock pout.

Ruby laid next to Weiss and held her close. Weiss buried her head into Ruby's chest. Her mind on what her sister had said.

'What if Ruby disappeared?' Weiss held Ruby closer.

'What if all of my team disappeared…'

Ruby could feel Weiss shaking from silent sobs, and tears seeping through her shirt. She held Weiss tighter.

Weiss pictured all the happy times she and Ruby shared and she watched them all disappear. She saw a baby with white hair and silver eyes, she watched it disappear.

Ruby rubbed Weiss's back. Weiss's cries becoming not so silent.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

Weiss didn't answer she just continued to cry into Ruby.

Blake and Yang shared a look.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here. I love you." Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear.

Weiss quieted her sobs a bit, but didn't stop crying. She let Ruby soothe her. Listened to Ruby whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Till finally she fell asleep.

After she was asleep Yang and Blake had to know.

"What happened?" yang asked quietly.

"I don't know, I was kicked out remember." Ruby whispered back.

"Do you think Weiss is going to be okay? Should we do something?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Ruby repeated.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby contemplated that question for a bit. She felt fine, yet her heart ached for Weiss.

"I think I will be." Ruby finally answered.

"You guys aren't alone you know you have us, right?" Blake asked.

"I know, Weiss is just going through some stuff."

"Then we got to show her we're here for her. Tomorrow we should make it all about Weiss. Cheer her up." Yang suggested.

"Good idea." Blake agreed.

"I think she'll like that." Ruby smiled.

A/N: hey everyone thanks for all the support. I know you have waited forever for this but life can be killer. I know this chapter was heavy but promise a more fun upbeat chapter next time. Tell me what you think of winter's confession. Like I said Jacque will be the main villain, but will have a slow build up. Tell me how many of you want Weiss to be pregnant and how many don't. also, feel free to leave a comment all is welcome. More to come soon, with summer on the horizon I will be updating at least once a month if not more. expect more funny moments, the play(finally), more sad moments, more serious moments, more cute fluffy moments, and more whiterose. Tell me what you guys think, and how I should continue. Don't forget to check out my other fics, I may fall and amaranth never die out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but until next time,

-Batty

 ** _Summary for those who didn't read it_** : In this chapter Weiss and Ruby confront winter about their relationship, in which the duo decides to tell winter everything. Winter seems to take it well and is hurt Weiss would not tell her from the beginning, then Weiss drops the bomb that she might be pregnant and the truth comes out. Winter is in shock and kicks ruby out leaving her to talk to Weiss alone. She tells Weiss that she used to be in her same situation in which she had a boyfriend when she attended atlas academy and got pregnant she tried to confide into her mom but her mother told her father. Winter continues to tell Weiss that their father forced her to get an abortion and that her boyfriend disappeared never to be seen again. Winter tell Weiss she is worried for her and promises to protect her no matter what. Weiss leaves back to her dorm with this new revelation and is worried ruby might not want to keep the baby, she confronts her about it but ruby reassures her that she wants what Weiss wants and tells Weiss if the decision were hers she would want to keep the baby. As things wind down for the day Weiss breaks down on ruby in the dorm while yang and Blake are there, the team shares their concerns with ruby after Weiss falls asleep and decide that the next day will be spent making sure Weiss is happy and knows how much they care.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Put on a Smile (Payback)

"Good morning!" Ruby smiled as Weiss opened her eyes.

"We got all your favorites." Yang placed a tray of breakfast on Weiss's lap.

Weiss looked at it in confusion.

"And I ironed your uniform for you, just the way you like it, as well as laid out all the books you will need for today's classes." Blake set Weiss's bag down on the foot of her bed.

Weiss looked to each of her teammates in confusion, first to Ruby who was smiling a 10-watt smile, then to Yang who was also smiling and pushed the tray closer to Weiss. Then she looked to Blake who was wearing a soft smile and had her book closed in her lap, her full undivided attention on Weiss.

"Um, thank you?" Weiss said confused.

"No need to thank us, you deserve it." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand interlocking it with her own.

"Yeah, what she said." Yang pat Weiss's shoulder.

"Eat up Weiss, don't want to be late to class." Blake advised.

"Right…" Weiss dragged out the word then looked to the tray once more.

Weiss slowly began to eat her food, her team carefully watching her. As she examined the situation she noticed her team was already dressed and ready for the day.

' _They must have gotten up really early, strange I didn't even feel ruby move. I wander if this is about last night…_ '

As Weiss finished she left to get dressed, and when she came back her bed was made and the room was cleaned.

Ruby appeared in front of her in a flurry of rose petals.

"Hey Weiss, made your bed and cleaned the room. Here's your bag, ready to walk to class?"

"Okay, I'll bite what's going on? Why is everyone acting so nice?" Weiss finally asked.

"What are you talking about? Can't we just do something nice for our friend?" Ruby asked.

"Well I suppose, but-

"But nothing, come on, Blake and Yang already left."

Weiss sighed and took her bag from Ruby, it's not that she didn't like the extra attention, it's just she wasn't feeling up to it today. After everything with Winter, all Weiss wanted was a day to think of her next plan of action.

"Almost forgot, not really." Ruby smiled then gave Weiss a good morning kiss.

Weiss was caught off guard but quickly recuperated the kiss.

' _It's kind of hard to think in a situation like this._ ' Weiss sighed and relaxed into Ruby.

Ruby reluctantly pulled away, wrapping Weiss in a hug.

"I love you." Ruby whispered into the crook of Weiss's neck.

Weiss swallowed hard. "I-I love you too. Ruby is this about -"

"Come on we should get going." Ruby smiled then kissed Weiss on the cheek and grabbed her by the hand leading her to class.

In class Weiss watched all three of her teammates take diligent notes, and pay close attention to the lecture. She was so distracted by the strange display the she forgot to take her own notes.

' _Did I miss something? Who are these people and have they done with my friends?_ '

This continued throughout the day. When Weiss dropped her pencil, Blake handed her a new one. When Weiss looked sad Yang was quick to crack a pun, doing whatever she could to make her laugh. When Weiss complained her back hurt, Ruby started giving her a shoulder rub.

At lunch Ruby led Weiss to the table and once again all her favorites awaited her. Even team JNPR was amazed by the strange skeptical.

When Weiss dropped her knife, Ruby was quick to get a new one, and started cutting Weiss's food for her.

"Thank you." Weiss said to Ruby.

"You could almost say she's a cut above the rest, huh get it." Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

Pyrrha let out a small chuckle.

Weiss looked to team JNPR for help but they were just as clueless as she was.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Weiss announced.

"I'll go with you." Ruby quickly volunteered.

"No, it's fine I'll only be a minute."

"But."

"Really Ruby, please." Weiss quickly retreated.

In the bathroom Weiss examined her reflection. She looked normal, she felt normal, yet why were they treating her like she was special?

Their behavior remined Weiss of her life back in Atlas, her butler Cline, the fake people that called themselves friends. She felt worse than before, the last thing she wanted was to think about Atlas.

' _What is with them? Don't tell me it's because-_ '

"Hey, noticed you weren't at rehearsals yesterday." Citrine said coming up from behind Weiss.

Weiss flinched in surprise at the sudden appearance of Citrine.

"Something came up." Weiss supplied.

"Hmmm well I covered for you, said you were sick and Ruby was taking care of you."

"Thank you?"

"It's the least I can do, but by the way your friends are acting I figure maybe I'm not too far from the mark."

"You noticed them too," Weiss said more to herself than Citrine.

"Who wouldn't the permanent smiles on their face give them away. Anyways see you later I guess." Citrine smiled then left.

' _Okay this is strange even she is being nice, what's going on here?_ '

Weiss made her way back to the table and like Citrine said her friends turned to her with perma smile though she could have sworn that moments before they noticed her they weren't smiling in fact they kind of looked worried.

Team JNPR eyeballed team RWBY noticing the sudden switch.

Still Weiss decided best not to push the subject, if her friends wanted to be extra nice to her today who was she to object. After yesterday she could use a little cheering up.

At rehearsals Weiss tried to focus on her part and nothing else. She had decided to go along with Citrines excuse when Professor Heart asked why she had missed the rehearsal.

Ruby also tried to focus on her part, though sometimes she would fumble her lines and seem distracted.

After rehearsals is when things got interesting.

Ruby had led Weiss back to the room where they were alone, Weiss examined her homework which was done for her courtesy of Yang and Blake.

"Ruby what is this, why are you doing all this?" Weiss finally asked as she held up the finished homework.

"Um can't we do something nice for you?" Ruby tried the same excuse from before.

"You can but this is a little much, you make me feel like I'm in Atlas again. Is this about yesterday?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs and avoided eye contact.

"Well um-

"Ruby." Weiss demanded.

"Yes. But it's only because you were so sad and we just wanted to cheer you up." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed and set down the homework. Then she grabbed Ruby by the hands and forced her to sit down on the bed with her.

"Ruby, I appreciate the effort, but-

"But nothing let us make you happy, you deserve to be happy Weiss. I don't want to see you like that ever again. I just want you to smile and laugh, and be yourself. Watching you hurt like that, I…I just felt so much pain, I just wanted to make it better, whatever it was, or is, I just want you to smile." Ruby admitted wiping away the stray tear she shed.

Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Weiss wiped her own stray tear.

"The question is what did _I_ do to deserve you." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows like Yang.

Weiss laughed and playfully pushed Ruby.

Ruby pushed back. And soon the two were in a heated tickle fight.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed in laughter.

Ruby giggled as she pined Weiss tickling her sides.

"Okay you win!" Weiss laughed.

Ruby finally stopped, her and Weiss catching their breath. Ruby still had Weiss pinned down, and suddenly a lighthearted moment became a heated one.

Ruby leaned down and kissed Weiss, Weiss didn't hesitate to kiss back a smile on her lips.

"I see so this was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Weiss pulled back from the kiss slightly their lips still touching.

"What? Are you insinuating that I bribed my sister to leave us alone together and got her to get Blake and zwei out of the room while we proceeded to do less than appropriate activity's? Me? I would never." Ruby said sarcastically capturing Weiss lips again.

Weiss mentally rolled her eyes and she let her hands trail up Ruby's sides.

"Ruby Rose you are a bad, bad girl. Doing something like this on a school night. I guess I'll just have to punish you." Weiss pulled away.

Ruby pouted but was caught by surprise as Weiss flipped their positions.

Four black glyphs appeared and pined ruby's hands and feet to the bed. Weiss smiled at Ruby before saying,

"Payback time."

Ruby gulped her face red and a bulge in her skirt quickly rising.

Weiss stood up and Ruby watched as she slowly undressed.

' _This is torcher._ ' Ruby thought to herself as she struggled against her restraints.

"Only good girls get to touch me. If your good maybe I'll take off a restraint one at a time." Weiss teased.

Weiss crawled back on top of Ruby slowly undressing her and pulling down her skirt to where it rested around her ankles. Ruby's boner was as hard as a rock twitching at the sudden rush of cold air.

"Weiss." Ruby begged.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked teasing Ruby by running her index finger up and down Ruby's shaft.

"Please." Ruby begged.

"Please what?" Weiss asked,

"Please Weiss fuck me." Ruby begged.

Weiss smiled and lifted Ruby's shirt undoing her glyphs temporally to take the rest of Ruby's clothes off. Then she pined Ruby again.

"Well since you said please." Weiss smiled as she slowly ran her hand up and down Ruby's shaft.

Weiss was doing it tortuously slow watching Ruby squirm in place.

"Weiss." Ruby whimpered.

Weiss laid on her stomach her face level with Ruby's penis. She slowly began to kiss it, peppering kisses up and down the hard member.

Ruby let out a frustrated moan and struggled against the glyphs.

Weiss finally took it in her mouth, inch by slow painful inch. Ruby tried bucking her hips into Weiss's mouth but then Weiss pulled away and stopped all together.

Ruby let out another frustrated moan.

"Please." She begged.

Weiss crawled up Ruby's body peppering kisses along the naked reaper till their lips met.

Then Weiss started slowly grinding herself on Ruby.

Ruby bucked her hips against Weiss, whimpering at Weiss's torcher.

"This isn't fair." Ruby cried.

"You know what else wasn't fair, what you did to me last time, without any warning. Now it's my turn." Weiss kissed Ruby on the neck.

Weiss got up from Ruby and rearranged herself into a 69 position.

"Now be a good girl and I will reward you."

Weiss slowly lowered herself onto Ruby's face Ruby's tongue quickly darting out and running between the fold of Weiss's pussy. Weiss let out a sharp moan from the sudden attack.

Weiss took Ruby in her hands and slowly started jacking her off as Ruby ate her out.

She moaned and grinded against Ruby's face, Ruby doing her best to get Weiss off.

Finally, Weiss figured Ruby had, had enough torcher and took Ruby's entire length in her mouth all at once.

Ruby moaned into Weiss, her hips bucking upwards. Weiss gaged a little but proceeded to suck Ruby off, inserting a finger into Ruby's pussy. Ruby moaned loudly.

Ruby was really wet, it was obvious to Weiss that Ruby was really into the foreplay.

Ruby dug her tongue deeper into Weiss's pussy wanting Weiss to feel as good as she did.

"Ahh, Ruby!" Weiss moaned.

Weiss had decided Ruby had been good enough and rewarded her for her efforts by letting one of her hands go. Ruby immediately used that hand to insert two fingers into Weiss. Weiss gasped around Ruby's dick, pausing for a moment as she savored the pleasure she was feeling.

Then Weiss redoubled her efforts causing Ruby to moan into her. Ruby sucked Weiss clit into her mouth while her fingers continued to fuck Weiss. Ruby moving them in and out as fast as she could go without using her semblance.

Weiss was close she moaned on Ruby's dick causing Ruby to moan in response. Weiss grinded against Ruby's face.

"Ohh Ruby! I'm going to, uhh! I'm cumming!" Weiss cried out. Her body spasming against the young reapers face.

Weiss lay there for a second catching her breath before she got up from Ruby, setting Ruby's other hand free.

Weiss reached under the bed and grabbed the condoms. Ruby watched Weiss unwrap one and slowly slide onto her dick.

"Weiss." Ruby moaned softly.

Weiss got on top of Ruby and straddled her.

Ruby took this opportunity to finally touch Weiss, her hands exploring the heiress's body. Weiss slowly lowered herself onto Ruby, who wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her closer.

Once Ruby was in, both girls took a moment to adjust and get situated. Then Weiss started riding Ruby.

Ruby bucked her hips in time with Weiss, using her now free hands to grope Weiss's chest.

The bed creaked as the two rocked into each other. Lewd moans filling the air.

Ruby grabbed Weiss by the chin and smashed their lips together. Weiss could taste herself on Ruby and moaned, their tongues fought for dominance. Weiss quickly wining out.

"Weiss I'm close." Ruby grunted pulling away from the kiss.

Weiss stopped.

"Are you now? Well let me fix that." Weiss teased getting from Ruby.

Ruby let out a frustrated moan, sounding childish in the process.

"Weiss." Ruby complained.

Weiss undid a glyph on one of Ruby's legs.

Then she brought their legs to a scissor. Ruby eyeballed Weiss in curiosity. Weiss rubbed her pussy against Ruby, Ruby moaned as Weiss's pussy grinded against the base of her shaft and down to her own wet slit.

Ruby scooted closer to Weiss and started grinding back, placing her hands on Weiss's shoulders.

Weiss cried out in pleasure as another orgasm was quickly approaching.

"Ruby! Harder!" Weiss cried.

Ruby grinded harder into Weiss, her arms wrapping around the heiress's body and pulling her in even closer. Ruby couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the tip of her penis and quickly inserted into Weiss. Weiss cried out in pleasure continuing to grind into Ruby.

Ruby kissed Weiss on the neck before latching onto her ear. This sent Weiss over the edge again, and she came. This time Ruby had caused Weiss to squirt out. Spraying Ruby with her juices.

Weiss undid Ruby's last glyph as she fell back on the bed. Her body twitching with delight.

Ruby seized her opportunity. Reinserting into Weiss and pounding her as hard as she could.

Their bodies made slapping wet sounds as Ruby rocking her hips back and forth. Weiss dug her nails into Ruby's back unable to form any words she just cried out in pleasure.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out and with one final trust she came.

Ruby collapsed on top of Weiss, her body shaking from the most powerful orgasm she had, had yet. Weiss ran her hand slowly up and down ruby's back, she too was shaking.

"I love you." Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

"I love you too." Ruby kissed Weiss on the forehead.

Ruby slowly pulled out of Weiss rolling on her side to let Weiss get up. Weiss turned on her side and interlocked her hands with Ruby's. both stayed silent.

"We should probably get up, before Yang and Blake return." Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Do we have to, I could stay like this forever."

Weiss sighed and forced herself to sit up.

Ruby sat up too, resting her head on Weiss's shoulder.

"Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Why were you sad yesterday, what happened with Winter?"

Weiss contemplated on telling Ruby the truth, but thought better of it.

"It's nothing, Winter just put things into perspective for me. We're fine, it was just hard for me to take in at the time. It still is hard, but you don't have to worry. I can handle it."

"Weiss, you know you can tell me anything. You don't have to do things alone anymore. We're a team, you and I are together now. I don't mind sharing the burden." Ruby interlocked their fingers once more.

"I know, I just need some time to figure things out. This may not be a surprise to you but I find it hard to share anything, it's how I've always been. So, you will have to forgive me if I seem distant sometimes. That's just who I am Ruby."

"Me too, we are the same when it comes to that." Ruby admitted.

Weiss was about to protest, but then she realized Ruby was right. Ruby never talked about her feelings, she was always the one smiling or cheering people up. Weiss thought back trying to recall a single moment Ruby confided about her feelings, but none came.

"Ruby…" Weiss trailed off not finding the right words.

"We should probably get dressed before they come back, don't want them walking in on is again." Ruby giggled.

Weiss sighed and then smiled nodding in agreement. So, the two got up and took showers and cleaned up their clothes off the floor.

When Yang and Blake finally made it back, they knocked extra loud before Yang asked,

"Is it safe?"

"Come in!" Ruby called.

The duo walked in, Zwei on their heels.

Zwei jumped up on Weiss's bed and cuddled up net to where Ruby was sitting and laid down. Ruby smiled at him and scratched his belly.

"So how are you feeling Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Better, look I appreciate what you all did for me today, it means a lot to me. But can we just go back to acting normal?" Weiss asked.

"You got it ice queen."

"Whenever you are ready to talk we're here." Blake smiled.

"Thank you." Weiss smiled back.

And so, the team fell back into normal routine, Yang joking around with Ruby about breaking the bed since it creaked every time someone sat on it now; Weiss bickering back in their defense. Blake sitting on her bed reading a book, and Ruby trying to one up Yang in witty comebacks.

The night ended peacefully and team RWBY was back to their old selves again.

For now, at least.

 **A/N: Hey everyone so sorry this took so long, had a bad hurricane, job, school, family, etc. I wanted to make this longer but decided against it wanting to keep the light-hearted feel. It might take me a while before I update this again, I am working on a cool project at my school writing my own web series. Plus, I am working on a novel, and have a job as well as I am a junior in university, so as you can see I am pretty busy at the moment. That's not to say I'm will be putting this off, just that it might take me longer to get to it. I will be updating my other fic I may fall soon; the next chapter is currently sitting half-finished on my desktop. I have also decided that I am going to rewrite my new fic Amaranth Never Die Out. For character reasons as well as plot holes, it will basically be the same but with better character development and better plot line. I have it all planned. As for this, well I am still stuck, I agree that by having Weiss be pregnant it will give everyone a story they haven't seen before, but there is still a few things I want to do before that. So, I am still on the fence but think I have a solution, also I was in writer's block with this, kept erasing what I wrote and starting over. Eventually I went with this hope you like it, tell me how you feel in the comments all is welcome. I really appreciate all the support but until next time,**

 **-Batty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is a quick update, I am so sorry it took me this long to update, more information at the end. Just wanted to let you guys know that it might still take me awhile to update, again more info at the end, also I do have I may falls next chapter half written, but I have no clue when I will get to it. I have also plotted out all of Amaranth and will be restarting it when I get a chance. Again, SO SORRY! And without further ado what you have all been forced to wait for.**

Part 11: The Results (3 Whole Minutes)

"Relax kiddo, everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Qrow reassured Ruby.

Ruby and Weiss shared a look. The entire team RWBY stood in Winter's hotel room, along with Qrow, and Winter of course. Weiss held the pregnancy test in hand. Her hand shook, Ruby squeezed Weiss's free hand to reassure her.

Winter placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder, Weiss took a deep breath and gave a tight nod.

"Okay, well, I better get to it." Weiss announced walking to the restroom.

There was a moment of silence as the bathroom door shut behind Weiss, and locked. Ruby's heartbeat pounded in her ears, she couldn't do anything but stand stark still and stare at the door.

"Kids are fun to have around, the way I see it, there is no bad results here." Qrow shrugged.

"No bad results! Are you serious, they are kids themselves. You would think something like that." Winter spat.

"Look ice queen I'm just here to show support for my niece."

"You're lucky I don't throw you out to the street where you belong."

"What do you want to happen?" Blake asked Yang.

"I'm with my uncle, there is no bad results." Yang shrugged.

Blake frowned, "but don't you think it might be hard to raise a child at their age?"

"What no way…" Yang went on.

Ruby drowned everyone out. Qrow and Winter dissolving into a comeback match, Yang and Blake getting into a debate.

Ruby was shaking in her shoes, she just stared at the door. She was brought back to a moment she nearly forgot.

 **Ruby's Memory**

 **…**

Summer Rose walked through the door, it was extremely late at night. Taiyang paced back and forth in the living room. Ruby hid in the hall, all the lights off hiding her tiny form. Summer sighed and dropped her sword by the door, taking off her white hood.

"Where have you been, you could at least call or something. You know how long it took me to get the girls to sleep. You said you were done with these missions." Tai snapped.

"I got held up." Summer said, keeping her distance, she walked to the kitchen.

"Got held up, it was an easy Grimm clearing mission." Tai followed after her.

Summer quietly poured herself some strawberry lemonade. Ruby tiptoed from the hallway to the kitchen doorway, hiding behind the wall. Her red hood on her head, hanging low in her eyes.

"What's going on here, what aren't you telling me?" Tai demanded.

"Please Tai, I'm tired." Summer said turning away.

"Summer talk to me." He begged grabbing her by the waist.

Summer cried out in pain and dropped her glass, it shattered on the ground.

"Summer!" Tai held her and prevented her from falling.

"I'm sorry, I had to. I can't just stand by and watch people get hurt." Summer cried.

Tai moved up summer's shirt a large bruise was there.

"You, you lied to me. You went out there again, you told me you were done, you said Ozpin-"

"I know, but they're moving again, I had to stop them before they got any closer, she's just a girl Tai. She doesn't know yet."

"What about your girls, what am I supposed to tell them one day when their mom doesn't come home. I already lost Raven, I can't lose you too. I can't Summer."

"This is important! If Salem get's her hands on the-"

"Will you listen to yourself! You have a daughter now, this isn't your responsibility anymore, your girls are, I am. Don't we matter enough?" Tai backed away.

Ruby backed away to try and get away, seeing her parents fight always made her cry and she didn't want them to see her. Ruby's foot got caught on her long cape, and she fell backward drawing their attention.

Ruby looked up at her parents, tears in her eyes. Tai sighed and knelt down in front of Ruby. He helped her up.

"Well look what we have here. Rosebud I thought I told you to go to sleep." He forced a smile.

"I- I wanted to wait for mommy." Ruby hiccupped.

Tai sighed and looked to Summer. Summer had tears in her eyes but quickly sucked it up and bent down next to Ruby.

"Don't fight, please don't fight." Ruby pleaded.

"It's okay come here." Summer embraced Ruby in a hug.

"Sometimes mommy's and daddy's fight, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other." She soothed Ruby.

"Do you love me? Do I matter?" Ruby asked pulling back from Summer to look her in the face.

Summer looked into Ruby's watering silver eyes. Her red hood hanging low in her eyes. Summer pulled the hood back.

"You are the most important part of me. I love you so, so much. Don't you ever think I don't. you are so important. My baby, you don't know how happy you make me."

"I'm not a baby." Ruby pouted.

Summer laughed at that.

"To me you are. One day when you're older you will realize just how much of a baby you were. One day you will grow up so much that you will wish you were my little baby again. When that happens, you'll have to come to mommy to tell me all about your mid-life crisis." Summer laughed at Ruby's face, which was a childish disdain.

"Oh yeah, one day my little girl won't be so little anymore. One day you'll have a baby of your own, when I am so old I can barely walk." Tai joined in on the fun.

"No way, I'll never grow old!" Ruby declared her tiny fist shooting into the air.

"Shh! You'll wake your sister." Summer giggled.

"Okay little rebel time for bed, you are up way past your bedtime." Tai ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Do I have to?" Ruby yawned.

"Here I'll come with you." Summer lifted up Ruby into her arms, grunting in pain.

"You got it?" Tai said his arms ready to catch Ruby if Summer faltered.

"I got it." Summer reassured him.

Ruby rested her head on Summer's shoulder, breathing her soothing motherly scent. Summer walked to the girl's room.

"Ruby."

"Yes mommy?" Ruby yawned.

"I want you to know there is no love stronger than a mom love for their child. My love for you is so strong that if there was any more of it, you might explode."

Ruby giggled.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Ruby. Now time for bed sleepy head."

"Can we get a puppy?" Ruby asked as Summer laid her down in the bed.

"I'll think about it." Summer smiled.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight rosebud." Summer kissed her on the forehead.

It would only be two weeks from that day when Summer would never come home again…

 **Back to the present**

 **…**

Weiss clenched the counter top, her knuckles white. One minute down, two minutes to go.

 _'_ _Don't panic yet, it's rare, right?'_

A soft knock on the door caused Weiss to flinch. She slowly unlocked the door, and opened it. It was Ruby, Winter's hotel room loud from the others chatter.

"Can I wait with you?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded and let her in, shutting and locking the door again.

The two stood in awkward silence for a second. Weiss cracked first.

"Ruby, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too." Ruby admitted.

"The worst part is waiting." Weiss took a calming breath.

"It's just three minutes."

"It feels like eternity." Weiss complained.

Ruby grabbed Weiss's hands in her own. Weiss squeezed Ruby's hands tightly.

"Whatever happens I'm here, no matter what." Ruby said.

"I know." Weiss said her eyes watering.

Ruby engulfed Weiss in a hug, the two just swaying in silence. Waiting patiently.

Weiss thought about the moment she first met Ruby, she smiled thinking of how she scolded her for knocking over her bags. Remembering when they exploded. Back then Weiss had no idea she would end up in this situation. To Weiss it felt like such a long time ago.

"I wish my mom was here." Ruby said out of nowhere.

Weiss pulled back to look at Ruby.

"She told me one day I'd grow up and come to her, I think today is that day. Even if the test is negative, I just feel like I'm not a kid anymore. I wish I could talk to her." Ruby's eyes watered.

"I think I can officially attest to you not being a child anymore. And if your mom was here, I'm sure she'd be proud of you." Weiss smiled.

Ruby nodded.

One-minute left.

"Ruby there is something I have to tell you. If we are going to do this, regardless of the results. You need to know something about me."

"What is it Weiss?"

"My family, is very dysfunctional, to say the least. My parents aren't, they wouldn't like this if they found out. My mother is an acholic, my father is, he's, he's-"

Ruby kissed Weiss cutting her off.

"Whatever it is, we can face it together, even if your parents don't approve, you'll always have me, and Blake and Yang, and no matter what I know my family will be there for you. Not to mention a sister who loves you very much. You aren't alone."

"I love you." Weiss said burying her head into Ruby's shoulder.

Weiss's scroll alarm went off, causing both of them flinch. Weiss reached to the scroll to shut it off, then she reached to the pregnancy test with a shaking hand. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind.

"No matter what." Ruby reassured her.

Weiss swallowed loudly.

Outside of the bathroom the room was calming down. Qrow looked at his flask, but thought better of it. Winter stood away from Qrow in a dignified military stance. Yang poked at Blake's kitty ears, causing them to twitch, Blake swatted her hand away.

The bathroom door swung open, Ruby and Weiss standing there. Both of their faces stark white.

The entire room went silent, everyone turning their attention to the duo.

Weiss took a deep breath,

"I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Hey everyone I am so sorry you have been left in suspense for so long, I hope you liked the chapter. Shame on those who skipped to the end to see the results** **?** **Feel free to leave a comment all is welcome. Here is an update on my life, I am finalizing the script for season one of the web series I am working on, we are in casting phases right now, I am still working on my own book, I have hit 81,000 words in my first draft. I had to drop a class last semester due to low grades, so now I am taking an extra class this semester. I work all weekend every weekend. Which is where I typed this up at. I am the president of a student organization, we just finished our first fundraiser. So, yes as you can see I am very busy. I will write more when I get a chance, but like I said it could be a while. Feel free to leave any idea's you have for the next chapters in the comments, also if you are ever too impatient to wait just message me and remind me, I will give you an update on the progress, and it might help me to finish another chapter, I work well under pressure. Once again, I hope you liked this chapter, but until next time…**

 **-Batty**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12: Numbness (Everything Is Fine)

One week ago, everything was fine, at least as fine as it could be according to Weiss. Sure, she was in a forbidden relationship with her team's leader, a girl two years younger than she. Yes, she was still in somewhat of denial about her sexuality. And admittedly she had trouble keeping her emotions in check on more than one occasion. Still, that was all fine compared to where she sat now on the scale of craziness.

Unmarried

Still in school

And pregnant.

It had been two days since she found out, and everything was fine. Or so she kept telling anyone who asked. In those two days, Weiss had missed play rehearsals, failed two tests, spaced out during training, successfully injuring herself in the process, and hadn't said one complete sentence. Everyone knew she was in fact, not fine.

Ruby for her part was doing all she could to make up for everything. She felt she was to blame for all of this, she knew if she hadn't accidentally kissed Weiss that day that none of this would have ever happened.

Ruby did all of Weiss's homework, trying her best to keep the heiress's grades up. She went to every rehearsal being sure to let Professor Heart know that Weiss was sick, and that's why she couldn't come.

Ruby was like a wind-up toy, she would wind up every morning trying all over again only to be empty and tired by the end of the day when she ran out of juice. Ruby knew she had to snap Weiss out of it, but these behaviors continued on for another week.

By then both Ruby's and Weiss's grades had dropped a whole letter. This, of course, drew the attention of all of team RWBY's professors and a certain headmaster. Which is how Yang and Blake ended up sitting across a table from Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"We are just trying to understand, is there something going on, are the two fighting? I understand they had their troubles in the past, but I was sure that was behind them." Ozpin went on.

"It's… complicated." Yang said for the third time.

"Can you help us uncomplicate it, Ms. Xiao Long? Ruby and Weiss are some of our brightest students, this sudden change in behavior is quite alarming. I'm afraid if you two cannot clear this up I will be forced to go above you." Ozpin took of a sip from his mug.

"Above us?" Blake pondered out loud.

"Well to their parents of course," Ozpin said.

"NO!" Yang's sudden outburst caused both Ozpin and Goodwitch to flinch.

"I mean, no, you don't need to do that. Ruby and Weiss will be back to normal in no time. Promise." Yang quickly backtracked.

"I'm afraid I can't just take your word for it." Ozpin sighed.

"I understand there are some things you feel are too personal to share with us, I can assure you we know more than you think. It is to my understanding that Ruby and Weiss are in a secret relationship, is this correct?" Goodwitch asked.

Yang and Blake shared a look.

"Please, anything you can tell us." Ozpin urged.

"Yes, Ruby and Weiss are in a relationship," Blake confirmed.

"Does their behavior have to do with that, did they break up?" Ozpin said awkwardly.

"No, they didn't break up. It's just, complicated." Yang sighed letting her head sag in defeat.

There was no way she was about to explain the entire situation to Ozpin. It was personal and awkward. Plus, if she did there would be no guarantee that Ozpin wouldn't go telling Mr. Schnee, and according to Weiss that was probably the worst thing that could happen to her. Yang wouldn't be the cause of the worst thing that could possibly happen to her friend, she just wouldn't.

"Then I'm afraid you leave us no choice." Ozpin sighed.

"No. Please, just give us a couple more days. They can bounce back, promise." Yang pleaded.

"If they continue to let their grades fall, there will be no chance for them to bounce back. We try to treat you all as adults, we believe you are more than capable of handling yourselves. Which is why we come to you two first, seeing as you are all a team. I personally tried to have a one on one with Ms. Schnee, but she just stared blankly at me. Do you understand why this is alarming?" Goodwitch went on.

"We get it, Weiss is acting out of character, we know, but if you tell her dad things are only going to get worse, trust us," Blake said.

"It's not just Ms. Schnee, Ms. Rose as well. I fear she is partaking in self-destructive behavior, she is putting too much pressure on herself. She is headed toward complete and total collapse. I fear she could not only injure herself but her team as well. She is not in the right mindset, and we won't give your team any more field missions till we feel it is safe." Goodwitch finished.

"Let me handle my sister, I can talk some sense into her. Please just give us a chance. You said it yourself, we are adults now, more than capable of handling our own problems. We are a team, but more than that we are family. If anyone can get through to them it's us. Please, just give us one more chance." Yang begged.

Ozpin and Goodwitch shared a look before Ozpin took another sip from his mug. By the smirk tugging on his lips, it was clear he had a plan. Goodwitch cursed under her breath and left the room in a huff.

"Alright, I'll give you one final chance. Your team has now been assigned to a mission, if you can prove to me that you are all still capable of working as a team, then I shall drop the issue. But if Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee cannot get their act together by the time the mission is over, you leave me no choice. I will put the two of them on academic suspension and contact their parents. Understand?" he raised his eyebrow.

"What's the mission?" Blake asked.

"An escorting mission. I need your team to escort someone from a village just south of here, you are to bring them to this school. It is important that you not only protect them but remain as inconspicuous as possible. Do you understand?"

Yang and Blake nodded.

"Her name is Eden; an airship will drop you off in the middle of the night. Be sure you are ready by then."

With that Blake and Yang headed back to the room. The gravity of the situation finally sinking in.

When they walked in Ruby was halfway through Weiss's homework. Dark bags under her eyes, her third cup of coffee. She didn't even look up to acknowledge them. Weiss was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at Zwei who was curled up next to her. Yang and Blake shared another look.

"Hey guys, uh guess what?" Yang tried.

"Hmm?" was all Ruby could muster, her mind focused on the task at hand.

Weiss didn't even bother to respond.

"We have a mission." Blake finished.

That got both Ruby's and Weiss's attention. They both looked up finally broken from their trance. Ruby looked on in confusion, and the Yellow and Black duo could practically see the wheels turning in Weiss's head.

"A mission? But it's barely the middle of the school year. I thought we still had three weeks till the first mission…" Ruby mulled aloud.

"Well, we've been assigned a special mission. So, pack up because we leave tonight." Yang quickly finished.

"Tonight! That is so last second, Ozpin can't just-"

"It's okay, I'll pack for you." Ruby cut Weiss off before the heiress could successfully explode.

"No. no, you won't because, um, because you and I need to make sure we have all these supplies, Ozpin gave us a pretty big list. And it has to be you because you're the leader." Yang found an excuse.

"Well, I can pack after I guess." Ruby frowned.

"I think Weiss should pack her own bag, I mean you might not have time to pack both of your bags before we have to leave," Blake said.

"I'm sure I can-"

"It's fine, I can do it." Weiss snapped.

"But I-"

"Problem solved, come on Ruby we have supplies to gather." Yang grabbed Ruby from her chair and dragged her out of the room.

Weiss sighed and pulled out a bag. She stared into it for what felt like forever. Blake silently watched her as she packed her own bag.

"It's only a few days, and we are mostly going to be outside if that helps narrow down your options." Blake tried to joke.

Weiss sighed to herself and pulled out some clothes.

Weiss was once again lost in deep thought. She wondered if it was safe for her to be going on missions now. After all, she was still recovering from a twisted ankle, not to mention she is pregnant. What if she was shot in the stomach or stabbed, or she got violently ill? She couldn't just decline to go on the mission, Blake and Yang made it clear that Ozpin entrusted them with this mission for a reason. Plus, what reason would she have for declining, she would have to tell them she was, pregnant, and that was not an option. Not yet at least.

In a month or two everyone would know regardless. She would be showing by then. They would all know what she had done, what would they think, none of them knew about Ruby. They might say Weiss was sleeping around, that she didn't know the father. Just thinking of it made her feel sick.

Blake noticed Weiss has stopped packing and was once again zoned out into another world. She hadn't gotten farther than only packing a single outfit. Blake sighed and walked over to her, placing her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss flinched suddenly shot back to reality.

"I'm fine," Weiss said before Blake could even say anything.

"It's okay if you aren't"

Weiss sighed and resumed packing.

"Talk to me." Blake urged.

"I don't know what to say," Weiss admitted.

"For starters, you can stop pretending you're fine."

"I just feel, numb. Like I can't believe this is happening. What am I going to do?" Weiss clutched the jacket in her hand tightly.

"How about you focus on one thing at a time, right now you have to pack. Then you have to go on a mission with us. If you stop trying to predict the future and focus on the present things won't be so overwhelming." Blake helped Weiss fold her clothes.

Weiss nodded and focused on the task at hand. Soon she was done packing in no time. which brought Weiss's attention to her homework, left forgotten by Ruby on the desk. She sighed and sat down examining the work.

Blake smiled to herself, one down she thought. One to go.

Ruby and Yang lugged all the supplies into the dorm. From Ammo and Dust to Food and water.

"Okay, that just leaves weapon inspection, and packing." Ruby chimed.

Yang frowned. She had been trying to get Ruby to open up the entire time they were out, but Ruby, as Goodwitch said, was putting too much on herself. She wouldn't let Yang do anything, she had to do it because she was the leader. An excuse Yang quickly regretted using.

"Weiss what are you doing, I was going to do it," Ruby whined noticing Weiss finishing her homework.

"I am more than capable Ruby, but I appreciate it." Weiss gave a soft smile, kissing Ruby on the cheek.

Ruby frowned.

Yang and Blake shared a look, Blake gave a reassuring nod, while Yang just shook her head no.

Ruby zoomed out of the room after packing up the supplies to go and do weapon inspection. Her favorite part of every mission. While she was in the weapons locker room a certain green-haired girl walked over to her.

"Where are you heading?" Emerald asked.

"My team and I got a mission, really last second." Ruby yawned feeling herself getting ready to crash.

"What kind of mission?"

"Apparently, it's an escort mission, never had one of those before, but my sister said it would be easy. Some town south of vale. We leave tonight." Ruby extended her scythe and gave it a look over.

"Sounds fun, do you know the person you are supposed to escort?"

"A girl named Eden I think." Ruby shrugged.

"Well on the bright side it sounds easy to me. Hope you have fun, friend." Emerald turned around and rolled her eyes as she sauntered off to tell Cinder.

By the time Ruby got back from inspecting her weapon, the sun was already down, and the shattered moon took its place. Ruby quickly started packing her bag, and Zwei's bag, staying mostly silent as she struggled to remained awake and focused.

"Let me help you with that sis." Yang sat next to her.

"I got it." Ruby yawned.

Yang wouldn't take no for an answer and started helping Ruby pack Zwei's food.

"Why don't you take a nap, I got this," Yang said.

"I don't have time for a nap we leave in a few hours. I still got to double check everything and make sure we aren't forgetting something."

"I'll do it, just rest, you need sleep rubes."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest but Blake cut her off.

"I'll help too, we got it."

With that Ruby sighed and went to lay on her bed, she was out in a matter of seconds. Weiss for her part understood what Blake and Yang were trying to do, it wasn't the first time the two tried to snap them out of their funk.

Still, Weiss knew it probably wouldn't be the last, she needed time to let it all sink in, the problem was it wasn't sinking, she was. Deeper and deeper into her fears. The more she thought about it, the more she found herself lost, unable to form any kind of plan of action. The sound of a crying baby nagging at her heart, it was haunting, maddening.

Where was it coming from? Why didn't it stop? It followed Weiss around everywhere she went, she couldn't focus. It was in her dreams, it was everywhere. When it finally stopped, Weiss always prayed it would stay gone, but then it would start again. Her grades suffered because of it, she was hurt because of it. How could anyone focus with the crying, where was the baby and why didn't it shut up. She needed to know, for her sanity.

Still, she knew she was the only one who could hear it, the only one who was bothered by it. Why did it bother her so much? She wondered. She would have to get used to it, this was her future after all. What if she couldn't do this…

There it was, the thought she always circled back to. The crying baby had pushed her to the limit and she wondered what if she couldn't raise a child, what if she had no patients? What if she snapped at it and became harsh and cruel like her parents. What if she hated it for ruining her chances of ever becoming a huntress and bringing honor to her family name. It would cost her company, her future, her dream, and was it worth it? Was this unborn crying baby really worth everything to her?

Ruby could still be a huntress, Ruby could still follow her dreams, it wasn't her body the baby was coming out of. Then Weiss saw her future, sitting alone with a crying baby, waiting for Ruby to come home. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Except like her mother Ruby would never come home, she would leave Weiss alone, and with the crying baby.

Weiss had found where the crying was coming from, it was her future calling, she had answered the phone. Now all she wanted to do was hang up.

Weiss shot forward in her bed as Yang shook her awake. She hadn't known she had fallen asleep. Sweat glistened on her forehead.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine, everything is fine."

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry it took me so long to update. An update on me, I am a senior in college now, I have finished the second draft of my book. My web series I was working on has been scrapped and now we are doing a movie instead. I was elected to be the president of my student organization for a second time. I also still work at the same place. So yeah, still really busy. But as you can see I have not given up on this story, I will update again soon hopefully, the only reason I was able to update now is because I'm sick. Also, with all the writing I've been doing I hope my writing has at least improved a little. Be sure to leave a comment to let me know, all is welcome. For now, this will be the only story I will actively try and update, all my other stories are on hold indefinitely. Let me know what you think is going to happen next and what you want to happen. Hope you liked this update, but until next time…**

 **-Batty**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13: Complete and Total Collapse (Sungazer)

Just outside of Vale past the agricultural district was the small village of Emmer. A village only known for the bread that they make from the wheat that grew nearby. That bread was said to be one of the wonders of the world because though anyone could bake it, it never quite tasted the same as when made with the Emmer wheat.

Team RWBY had just been dropped off by the wheat fields. Ruby was still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, Zwei poking his head from her backpack. Blake was wide awake her eyes darting around the wheat, remembering what Ozpin said about being as inconspicuous as possible. Yang stretched her arms above her head before cracking her neck letting out a satisfied sigh. Weiss had dark circles under her eyes her right eye twitching when the noise level drifted above silent. She was hunched over her bag seemed to weigh a ton, definitely weighing more than when she first packed it. At least she thought so.

She had even unpacked in the airship just to make sure a large rock hadn't found its way in her bag, but there was nothing there. When Blake asked her about it she said that she was just checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She couldn't tell her friend the truth, they already looked at her as if she could lose it at any second. And maybe she could if that crying didn't stop she certainly thought so.

"Alright team, this way!" Ruby declared interrupting Weiss's train of thought.

"Uh rubes, that way." Yang turned Ruby around so that she was facing the town.

"That way!" Ruby corrected herself.

Weiss groaned in pain, rubbing her temples. The crying was getting louder as if trying to drown out Ruby's voice completely. Blake looked at her in concern, placing her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache." Weiss lied.

"I think I got some pain meds if you want some." Yang supplied.

"Please." Weiss whimpered.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby worried.

Weiss nodded halfheartedly, still rubbing her temples. Ruby frowned but left it alone. She let Zwei out of her bag and waited for Yang to give Weiss the pain meds before the team set off to the village of Emmer.

A short walk later and the team was in the small village. Only four or five shops, two of which were bakeries. There was one Inn, and one Bar, the other shop being a cross between a food market, and a weapons market. The rest of the small buildings were people's homes.

The team walked into the Inn and up to the elderly man at the front counter.

"Hi, One room please," Ruby said.

He nodded and turned to fetch them a key.

Weiss examined the lobby only two people occupied it. One is an elderly woman, the other being a girl just older than them. She had ebony skin and was dressed rather revealingly. Only a small purple strapless crop top and white parachute pants which showcased the logo of a spiny looking dragon head. A purple belt held her pants in place. She also wore some type of desert sandals and many bangles on her wrist. Her hair was black and exceptionally straight, pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes were a brilliant yellow color, but what was most striking about her was the large and long spiny mustard yellow lizard tail.

The girl sat on her knees, her tail curled around her. She and the old woman were amid a heated checkers match. The old woman rubbed her chin in thought.

"Sorry, we don't have many rooms ready at this time. I'm afraid I can only provide you with a double, meaning only two beds." The Innkeeper drew Weiss's attention away from her observations.

"It's okay we can share." Ruby smiled.

Yang and Blake shared an awkward look, Yang's cheeks going a slight pink.

"Though I do have a question, we are looking for a girl named Eden?" Ruby went on.

The Innkeeper pointed to the two patrons in the lobby. Just then the old woman made a move and captured all of the younger girl's pieces.

"Gah! Not again, come on you could at least go easy on me." The younger girl complained.

"Then you wouldn't learn anything." The elderly woman laughed.

The younger girl pouted, turning her head to the team standing by the front counter.

"Eden?" Blake asked.

"Oh hey, you guys must be my escorts, I'm Eden." The younger girl hopped up from her spot on the floor before walking over to the elderly woman and helping her up.

"This here is Gertrud she is the Inn Keepers wife, I'd thought I'd keep her company as I waited for you guys. Apparently, I'm not good company." Eden rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Nonsense, the best company I've had in years," Gertrud said.

"Aw, thanks Gurdy." She smiled.

"We're team RWBY, I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang." Ruby gestured to each member.

"Nice to meet you guys, man I am beat, so when are we leaving?"

"We will leave at the break of dawn." Blake supplied.

"I'll hold you to that. I rise with the sun. See you guys in the morning I guess." She stretched, before turning to Gertrud and bidding her goodnight, waving at the Innkeeper as she headed to her room.

With that team, RWBY bid the Innkeeper and his wife goodnight and went to their room.

"Sorry Zwei, no room, you can lay on my bag if you want." Ruby pet the pup.

He whimpered but quickly accepted his fate and curled up on the floor.

Weiss let her bag fall to the floor with a hard thump. Falling back dramatically on the bed with her hand covering her eyes. Ruby smiled at her and laid down next to her placing a light peck on her lips. Weiss moved her hand and smiled at her.

"You guys are okay with sharing right?" Ruby asked the other two members of her team, as an afterthought.

"Tsk, yeah, no problems here. We're like family." Yang played off, laughing nervously.

"Fine by me, just don't hog the covers." Blake shrugged taking her spot and pulling out a book.

Yang forced herself to relax and sat next to Blake. It was a tight fit, but Blake didn't seem bothered by it. The team quickly settled in, Weiss setting an alarm on her scroll. The only problem was that they were all ready for bed, but the light was still on. They each realized it at the same time.

"NOT IT!" They all said at once, but Weiss said it slightly slower than everyone else.

Weiss groaned and turned to Ruby. Ruby smiled at her and got up to turn off the light.

"Whipped." Yang teased.

Blake suppressed a laugh.

"Shut it." Weiss chastised.

With that, the light was flicked off.

Ruby settled in next to Weiss, wrapping her arms around her. Weiss seemed to lean into her and the two were out like the lights. Both of them exhausted. Yang laid turned away from Blake, Blake sighed and closed her book laying in the opposite direction.

They laid like this for a few moments, though both were accustomed to facing the other way, so they were uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Yang gave in first turning to face the same direction as Blake. It was such a tight fit that Yang's chest was pressed tightly against Blake's back. Blake's cat ears slanted down slightly at the awkwardness of the situation. Yang was trying to figure out where to put her arms, if she put them between her and Blake she would be touching things she was sure Blake would rather leave untouched. So, Yang awkwardly and slowly wrapped one of her arms around Blake's waist.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry, it's just a tight fit, I didn't mean to-" Yang stammered quickly retracting her hand.

"It's fine, you just caught me off guard," Blake admitted.

"Oh, sorry." Yang swallowed loudly.

With Blake's permission, Yang once again wrapped her arm around Blake's waist. Blake, in order to get more comfortable, wiggled into Yang's embrace, finding it to be a perfect fit. Finally, comfortable Blake fell asleep. Yang, however, had trouble falling asleep, her racing heart betraying her.

 **Weiss's Dream**

Weiss was in a restless sleep, the whaling of a baby haunting her dreams. Why was it crying? Was it hurt? Did someone abandon it? Was it hungry? Where was it?

'Make it stop, please, stop.' Weiss thought to herself.

The crying only seemed to grow louder.

'Where are you? I can't help you if I don't know where you are.'

Then in her dream, the baby appeared. A white crib was the source of the crying. She hesitantly walked over to it. There laid a screaming white-haired baby, it's entire face red from straining itself as it cried.

'Hello.' Weiss said in her dream looking down to the baby.

'Cline, Cline! Cline! The Baby!' a woman's voice broke through Weiss's dream.

Suddenly a woman who Weiss instantly recognized as her mother sauntered into the scene, her belly bulging as she was pregnant with her brother.

'Shut up! Why are you crying!' her mother screamed equally as loud.

'Maybe she's hungry…' a young Winter stepped into the scene.

'I can't. You deal with it.' Weiss's mother left a young winter to handle the problem.

'But…' Winter tried.

The baby screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Weiss covered her ears. Winter walked over to the crib and picked up the child.

'What do we do?' Winter asked handing Weiss the baby.

'I—I—don't know.' Weiss took the baby.

'We should just get rid of it.' Weiss father walked into the scene.

He snatched the child from Weiss's hands and wrapped his hands around its throat.

'No, stop, stop it!' Weiss cried.

'You wanted it to shut up, didn't you?' he asked.

The baby grew silent as it struggled to breathe.

'Stop, you're killing it!' tears streamed down her face.

'No, daddy.' Winter tried

The baby went still…

 **Reality**

"No!" Weiss shot up in the bed.

Everyone in the room bolted awake. Just then Weiss's alarm went off signaling it was time for them to get up. Weiss got up from the bed looking to run away, but there was nowhere to run so she just collapsed on the floor. Her scroll still going off.

"Weiss, Weiss what's wrong." Ruby was next to her in a flash of rose petals.

"No." Weiss cried, burying her head into Ruby's shoulder.

Yang got up and shut the scroll off, her and Blake still trying to process their rude awakening. Zwei cocked his head in confusion, standing and stretching then moving to investigate Weiss.

Weiss couldn't form any words for the horror that she just witnessed. She was a blubbering mess her entire body shaking like a leaf. She held Ruby tightly, tears streaming down her face.

A glyph formed around Weiss and Ruby and out of it, a rather big Ursa emerged.

"Uh, Weiss!" Yang called.

Ruby looked up and her eyes went wide. In a flash of rose petals, she moved Weiss out of the way as the Ursa moved to attack. The Ursa let out a loud roar moving to chase after Weiss. Zwei started barking at it.

"Weiss do something!" Blake called leaping for her weapon.

Weiss looked at the Ursa her eyes wide, she had only ever successfully summoned small things before. Now here was a huge monster here because of her, but she had no control over it. The Grimm swiped at the duo scratching Ruby in the arm sending her flying into the wall with a hard thud. Ruby cried out in pain.

"Ruby!" Yang cried.

Blake got her weapon and transformed it into a gun, shooting the Ursa several times before it finally disappeared. Yang ran to her sister kneeling down to check to see if she was injured. Blake let her hand go slack to her side. She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What is wrong with you? You could have gotten someone killed!" Yang turned on Weiss with bright red eyes.

"Yang I'm fine, it's okay." Ruby tried.

"No, it's not okay!"

"I—I didn't mean to." Weiss sobbed.

"Leave her alone it was an accident." Ruby came to Weiss's defense.

"Ozpin was right about you two, if you don't get your act together you are going to get someone killed." Yang stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Weiss flinched at the noise.

Blake sighed and stood to follow after Yang. She spared the duo a sympathetic look before walking out as well.

"It's okay, I'm fine. My aura took the hit not me. Are you okay?" Ruby moved to comfort Weiss.

"I can't do this." Weiss pulled out of Ruby's comforting grasp.

"Can't do what?" Ruby asked.

"This Ruby! Everything! I am losing my mind. Yang's right about me, I'm just going to get someone killed. Get you killed. I can't, I can't pretend everything is fine anymore."

"It was an accident, accidents happen. We can work through it, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Ruby once again moved to comfort Weiss.

"There's nothing you can do! Don't you think you've done enough? Look at where we are Ruby, I can't be here, I can't pretend that I don't have something to be thinking about. It's always on my mind, what if I'm hurt, I can't be out here anymore. I have to give up everything, and you, you get to keep on doing whatever you want. It's not just me anymore. Don't you get that?"

"I do, I'm here Weiss, I'm with you. We can figure it out together." Ruby tried.

"No. When we get back, I think it's best if we just go back to being just friends. I'm going to tell my father and accept whatever comes next. I don't want you caught up in that. It's better this way." Weiss turned away from Ruby unable to look her in the eyes.

"But that's not what I want. I want us to face this together. I love you."

"I'm sorry. Please don't make this harder for me, it has to be this way. We're over."

"Weiss." Ruby reached for her, she pulled away and with a sob quickly left the room, leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby stared blankly at the spot where Weiss just stood. Her mind couldn't compute, there had to be something she could do, right? This was all her fault, she had to fix it. Maybe if she just, if she just…

Ruby was at a loss, she didn't know what to do, or how to fix this and that scared her. Her heart hurt, for Weiss, for herself, for everything. Still Ruby took a deep breath suppressing her tears, she had a mission to complete after all.

Half an hour later the team sat with Eden at a bakery, eating bread in silence.

"Gods isn't this bread just to die for." Eden cooed.

No one responded.

"Okay." Eden frowned.

"Sorry, rough morning, it's great." Ruby smiled.

"Let me tell you, I've been all over, Vacuo, Mistral, you name it, but I ain't ever had bread like this until I got here." Eden praised.

"Why thank you miss." The baker smiled.

"Everywhere? Do you travel a lot?" Ruby asked.

"Heck yeah, I love traveling. It's like my calling, going from town to town helping any way I can. But I always make it a point to see my dear friend Oz every year. And despite telling him repeatedly I don't need it, he insisted on my protection. He's too paranoid if you ask me." she shoved another piece into her mouth.

"You can never be too careful." Blake finally joined the conversation.

"Ah, now I see why he picked you guys." Eden smiled.

"We should get moving soon, we have two days of travel ahead of us." Ruby ate the last of her bread.

"Here, for the road." The baker gave them a bag of bread.

"Thank you, you're the best!" Eden cheered, happy to have more of the delicious bread.

"Don't be a stranger now." The baker called after the team.

"Take care." Eden waved at him.

"So, is that your dog?" Eden asked as the team made their way around the wheat field.

"Oh yeah, this is Zwei. The bestest dog ever." Ruby praised.

Zwei barked and wagged his tail happily.

"He's so cute," Eden said in a high pitched voice.

Zwei ran around in excited circles happy for the attention.

"He likes you." Ruby giggled.

While Ruby kept Eden entertained, the rest of team RWBY was having trouble trying to pretend everything was fine. Yang and Weiss lingered in the back of the group, Weiss looking miserable. Blake kept looking around, making sure no threats lingered nearby.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, that wasn't fair of me." Yang turned to face Weiss.

"Ruby and I broke up," Weiss said coldly.

"What?" Yang looked to Ruby, who seemed to be perfectly fine. "Who broke up with who?" Yang asked in confusion.

"I broke up with her."

Yang watched Ruby for a second, the red hooded reaper laughed as Eden chased after Zwei trying to catch and cuddle him. Not a hint that she was anything but happy. Yang frowned.

"Why?" Yang asked Weiss.

"Because when we get back I'm going to tell my father. I don't want that to come back on her."

"Shouldn't that be her choice?"

"No. Not with my father, none of you know what he's like. I'm protecting her and if you love her, you'll do everything you can to keep her away from me. For her safety." Weiss swallowed.

"Weiss if he's really as bad as you say then I don't want you going near him."

"He's going to find out eventually, better by me than by one of his spies."

"Are you sure?"

Weiss nodded.

"There something Blake and I didn't tell you guys."

"Are you two finally dating?" Weiss turned to Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"What! No, me and Blake." Yang laughed nervously.

Blake's cat ears turned to listen to their conversation.

"Please, you're obvious." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Am not." Yang crossed her arms.

"If you say so."

"Look that is not what I was going to say, what I was going to say is Ozpin said if you two don't get it together by the time we get back he is going to suspend both of you and call your parents. He knows you and Ruby are, were dating, and he is concerned because you've both been acting weird."

"I am fine now, I know what I have to do. As for Ruby…" Weiss trailed off.

Both Yang and Weiss watched Ruby as she inspected the map, Eden next to her holding Zwei in her arms now, rubbing her nose to his. Ruby looked focused, not a hint that she was hurting in any way.

Ruby folded the map and once again started a conversation with Eden.

"So, how do you know Ozpin?"

"You could say we go way back." Eden set Zwei back on the ground.

"Way back? How way back are we talking you don't look that old."

Eden laughed at that.

"Don't tell me you're really old," Ruby said out of disbelief.

"No. It's complicated. Trust me you don't want to know. Let's just say he's a long time family friend. What about you guys, how long have you been a team?"

"Oh us, well we're only second years. I don't mean to brag but during our first semester we single-handedly took down a crime lord and his operation. There was a train explosion and a Grimm incident, but everything worked out fine in the end." Ruby waved at the air as if waving off the seriousness of the incident.

"You guys are crazy." Eden laughed.

"Certifiably." Ruby joked.

"So, uh the others, do they ever talk or…"

"Oh yeah they do, but uh, but uh…"

"But we are still just trying to wake up." Blake came to Ruby's rescue.

"Not early risers huh?"

"Not exactly." Blake smiled.

"Well I love the sun, if it's out I'm out. I just love the way it feels on my skin. So, I am certainly a morning person." Eden spread out her arms as if she was soaking up the sun.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Yang asked finally joining the conversation.

"The sun, and not being morning people." Ruby summarized.

"Ah, yeah I hate mornings." Yang shook her head.

"Guess that makes me the odd one out." Eden shrugged.

"So, you said you travel a lot, but where are you from?" Blake asked.

"Vacuo, my pride, and joy. The people there are the best, so accepting, so lively."

"I've always wanted to see Vacuo," Ruby said.

"Oh, you should it's beautiful. A lot warmer than this place, but you get used to it."

For a second there was a moment of awkward silence as the team walked on. Eden looked to Ruby and smiled at her.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Tag!" she tagged Ruby before running forward.

Ruby smirked and used her semblance to quickly catch up to the girl.

"Tag!" Ruby tagged her back.

"What? How did you?"

"How did I do this?" Ruby zoomed circles around her, rose petals going everywhere.

"No fair." Eden pouted.

The two dissolved into giggles.

Weiss watched Ruby with Eden, a sour taste of jealousy flooding her mouth despite her best efforts not to let it get to her. But she had just broken up with Ruby, she expected her to be at least a little upset. From Weiss's point of view, it almost looked like Ruby didn't care that they had broken up. That just made her feel worse.

These antics continued on for another couple hours as the team walked towards vale. When they got to a large clearing Ruby collapsed on the floor in laughter as Eden constantly tried to think of new tactics to tag Ruby. Eden groaned in exhaustion, finally giving up and collapsing on the floor next to Ruby.

"Remind me never to play tag with you ever again."

"You two need to slow down," Blake said walking over to them.

"Yeah, you guys keep getting ahead. This is a mission remember." Yang chastised.

"Sorry," Ruby said.

"We should take a break, this is a good spot." Eden stretched out enjoying the sun.

Zwei ran up next to her and licked her face. She giggled and rolled around in the grass to try and get away from him.

Yang and Blake joined Ruby on the floor, Weiss finally catching up. For a second her and Ruby made eye contact, Ruby quickly looked away and for a second her team spotted just how hurt she was as her composure faltered. Though as quickly as it was there it was gone again.

Ruby turned her attention to Zwei, getting him some water and rubbing his belly drawing his attention away from Eden. Eden sat up and shook the grass from her hair. She looked up to Weiss, who still hadn't said anything to her.

"What's wrong?" Eden asked Weiss outright.

Weiss postponed answering the question by taking her time to sit down.

"Got a frog in your throat?" Eden asked.

"No, I am just reserved." Weiss supplied.

"Reserved huh, by the way, you carry yourself I wouldn't take you as the type. That symbol on your jacket isn't that the Schnee family crest?"

"Guilty as charged, I'm a Schnee." Weiss sighed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Depends who you ask," Weiss smirked at her own joke.

Blake grabbed the bread from the bag and passed out a piece to everyone. They all ate in silence. Ruby examined the map once more, knowing that they were about to get in Grimm territory.

"Okay, guys we need to be out of this upcoming forest before nightfall. Don't want to get stuck out with Grimm." Ruby announced.

"Sounds like a plan," Eden said.

With that, the team got a move on. For the most part, they traveled in silence. Eden knew something was up with them, something happened to mess up their team dynamic. Still, it wasn't her business to ask about it.

Ruby and Eden would occasionally spark up a conversation and goof around but mostly things got more serious with the threat of Grimm in the area. Weiss for her part was doing everything to keep her negative thoughts to a minimum, knowing that they attracted Grimm.

Even so, something that had been bothering Weiss since her blow up this morning was that the sound of the crying baby was gone. She wanted it gone, she was relieved, but then again, she wasn't. Not with her dream still lingering in the back of her mind.

Blake knew that facing Grimm was going to be inevitable, with two of her teammates not in the right state of mind, it was a guarantee. She was the first to notice the Grimm, beowolves. She heard them coming before she saw them.

"Be ready." She called to everyone.

They all pulled their weapons out. Eden pulled out a whip which was hidden in her belt. The pack came bursting through the trees, Ruby was the first and only one to react. She was gone in a flash of petals. And in the blink of an eye, the Grimm were dead dissolving on the ground.

"We should get moving," Ruby said coldly, walking ahead.

Blake and Yang shared a concerned look. Eden frowned but quickly followed after the leader, followed by everyone else. Yang jogged to catch up with Ruby far enough ahead of everyone that no one could overhear their conversation.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Ruby played dumb.

"Weiss told me that Y'all broke up."

"Oh." Was all Ruby could say.

"Come on, talk to me."

"Now is not the time, we have to focus."

"Ruby you are far from focused. You need to talk about it, I know you're hurting."

"I'm fine."

"Ruby."

"I don't want to talk about it okay." Ruby walked ahead.

"Stop getting ahead of everyone!" Yang called after her.

Ruby ignored her and kept on walking. Yang sighed.

"Is she okay?" Eden asked.

"It's complicated." Yang frowned.

"I can see that. I know it's not my business, but I got a feeling it has got something to do with her and Weiss."

"Right on the mark, those two got some stuff going on. They just don't know how to talk it out."

"That's stupid if they are true friends they should just make up. Life is too short to waste on negative moments like these."

"I agree." Blake caught up to them.

With Ruby walking ahead and Weiss trailing behind something was bound to happen. Though no one quite expected what came next. Weiss struggled to keep up, which was unlike her, Weiss was more of a pack leader than a rear end kind of girl. It was her thoughts that kept her from keeping up, she was lost in her own world again. Her outlook on her future slowly looking grimmer and grimmer.

The ground beneath Weiss rumbled causing her to stop in her steps. Zwei's barking drew everyone's attention. Then out of nowhere, a large Grimm came bursting out of the ground sending Weiss flying. The Grimm resembled a mole, but this was no ordinary mole. It was three times as large as the girls and twice as tall. Its nose was made up of bone-like Teeth that would open and try to eat you, much like a Venus flytrap. Its hands were three long claws with spikes sticking out every which way.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried, but before she could move a second one came bursting from the ground right under her.

Weiss used her glyphs to catch herself midair, she drew her rapier and went in for the attack. She launched herself straight at the Grimm, though it had no eyes, it was still faster than her. It smacked her out of the sky and had her crashing into the ground.

Yang and Blake took off in opposite directions, Yang running to her sister, and Blake running to Weiss. Eden stood there wide-eyed still trying to process what just happened.

Yang activated her gauntlets and began firing at the Grimm. This gave Ruby her opportunity to get out of harm's way. She rolled away just as it brought one of its claws down, stabbing into the ground. Like a knife through butter.

Ruby drew her scythe and went in for an attack. It pulled its claws from the ground and clashed with the scythe, Ruby being pushed back several feet as she struggled to hold the weight. Yang came to the rescue as her fist connected with the underbelly of the beast. It roared in pain and opened its disgusting mouth to try and eat Yang.

"Chew on this!" Yang shouted firing off several rounds into its mouth.

Ruby slashed at it causing it to screech and move back. Yang reloaded and the two got ready for round two.

Blake fired off several rounds at the thing, but it did little to hurt it. Weiss made several glyphs and used them to fire ice shards at the beast, still, it advanced on them. Blake transformed her weapon and went in for a closer approach. She slashed at it several times, it could do nothing to counter as Weiss changed from blue dust to red and the ice turned to fireballs that exploded on contact.

Feeling overwhelmed the Grimm burrowed into the ground to escape. Blake looked into the large hole it created but it was gone.

"We got it, I think," Blake said trying to catch her breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Eden ran over to them.

"Just caught off guard is all," Weiss reassured her.

All of their attentions were drawn to Ruby and Yang who were still in a heated battle with their Grimm mole. Yang was knocked back, one of its claws swiping at her, leaving a giant dent in her aura. She activated her semblance and let loose a barrage of attacks.

Ruby aided as the two attacked, Yang from the front, Ruby from Behind. The Beast stood up on its hind legs and came smashing down on Yang, knocking the girl out cold. Her aura completely depleted which could be seen by a golden sheen washing over her body. Then it turned on Ruby and sent her flying into a tree her scythe knocked from her hands.

Blake and Weiss were already halfway to them when the first one re-emerged. It came up right by the second one which was closing in on Ruby who was trying to get to her feet.

"We aren't going to make it." Blake cried.

Weiss made a pathway of glyphs which propelled her forward as she raced to Ruby's rescue. Ruby looked up in horror as the beast opened its mouth, she held her arms to shield herself from what would come next. Then suddenly an ice wall shot up and stabbed the Grimm right in the face.

Weiss had made it just in time, standing in front of Ruby her rapier stabbed into the ground. She was out of breath and a little shaken, but she was still Weiss and no way was she going to let any Grimm hurt the girl she loved.

"Weiss," Ruby said touched by the heiress's actions.

"Look out!" Blake called out.

The white and red duo had little time to react as the second mole smashed head first into the ice, shattering it and letting free the other Grimm. Ruby grabbed Weiss and in a flash of red, the two were safe from harm.

Ruby retrieved her scythe from the ground and was ready for the final round. Blake bent down to help Yang up, Eden by her side. She too had her weapon drawn ready to get in on the action.

Ruby and Weiss shared a looked and nodded both ready for more. The Grimm moles charged at them and Weiss set a trap. When they were close enough she set a time dilation glyph under them which caused them to slow down to extremely slow speeds. Ruby went in with her super speed slashing away at the Grimm while they were too slow to defend themselves.

Weiss made a zig-zag formation with her glyphs and propelled herself upwards. Then bouncing off of each glyph she made several strikes to the moles. She landed on the ground with grace and once the time dilation was up a flurry of slashes could be seen.

The Grimm made loud screeching noises. Ruby shot off several rounds at the Grimm trying to get in a kill shot, but if their looks were any indication it was going to take more than that to bring down these moles.

"My turn," Eden smirked as she stood to make an attack.

She ran over to a mole and wrapped her whip around its neck then using her semblance she drew energy from the sun and her whole body started glowing a bright yellow. The energy traveled down her whip and she literally burnt through the skin of the grim and ripped it's head off.

Then she cracked her whip at the second one leaving a very large visible scar on its back. As it turned to attack Eden, Weiss and Ruby used their signature move ice flower and shot large ice flowers at it.

"Let's crank up the heat." Eden brought her hands together and shot a continues beam of bright yellow light at the beast.

With a final roar, it was taken down.

Everyone gave a collected sigh of relief.

Ruby turned to Weiss just as Weiss turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Thanks to you." Ruby smiled at her.

Weiss smiled back.

"I'm fine too, just in case you were wondering!" Yang called out as she sat up with a pain-filled grunt.

"I was wondering." Blake smiled at her.

Yang couldn't keep the flush from her cheeks, so she played it off by smiling and playfully punching Blake in the shoulder.

"Whoa, that was a thing!" Eden said excitedly as she powered down.

"Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you," Ruby said walking over to her.

"Hey, you guys weakened it, I just finished it."

"Well, we appreciate the assist," Weiss said.

Yang and Blake joined the group, Yang rubbing her head. Ruby frowned.

"Yang I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten ahead of everyone. I was just, and you were just, I didn't mean-"

"Relax rubes, I'm okay. Let's just stick together from now on okay."

Ruby nodded, giving Yang a hug.

"We need to get moving if we want to make it out of this forest before nightfall," Blake said.

Everyone agreed, and they were on their way again.

The tension was a lot better, it wasn't exactly the way it should be. Though Weiss and Ruby could stand to be near each other, the two still hardly spoke or looked at each other unless it was necessary.

With luck on their side, they made it to a stream and clearing just as the sun was setting.

"This should be a good place to set up for the night." Blake pointed out.

"Great because I am exhausted." Eden sighed sitting on a rock near the stream.

Ruby started a small fire and tossed everyone their sleeping bags. The team settled in and everyone seemed to enjoy the silence while eating dinner. The sound of the trickling stream filling the void.

"I'll take first watch." Ruby volunteered.

"I call second," Blake called.

"Give me third." Yang yawned.

"Guess that means I get the last one." Weiss sighed.

Ruby got up and walked closer to the forest edge taking up perch on a large rock. She sat with one knee to her chest and the other dangling off the rock. Her scythe on her back and her hood covering her head. Her hands rested on her knee and her silver eyes scanned the forest.

Zwei curled up and laid on Ruby's empty sleeping bag closing his eyes to get some sleep.

"She's so young," Eden said more to herself than to the group.

"What she lacks in age she makes up for in skill," Yang commented.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that she's so young like she hasn't even really experienced her youth yet and she's already taking on a huge role as a leader. That's a heavy burden to carry at such a young age." Eden stared at the fire.

"The world isn't just going to sit around and wait for us to grow up. This is what the rest of our lives are going to be like. Might as well embrace it." Blake said.

"I wish the world didn't have to be like that." Eden sighed.

"Me too." Weiss agreed.

"We should get some sleep." Yang stretched and laid down, her eyes reflecting the stars.

Everyone else quickly followed by example.

Weiss tossed and turned unable to fall asleep due to her fear of having a nightmare like before. Eventually, she gave up and stared at Ruby who still had yet to move. The wind blew causing her red cape to flow around her.

"Just go talk to her," Blake said.

Weiss flinched not expecting Blake to still be awake.

"How can I sleep with you moving around so much?" Blake said answering the question Weiss's face expression proposed.

"There's nothing left to talk about, I've made my decision." Weiss looked at the smoldering fire.

"Weiss, I can't pretend to know what you are going through but I can be here for you. Just like Ruby can. You may have made a decision but maybe Ruby doesn't agree with it. Whether you like it or not you two are in this together. My advice, stop fighting it. Let her be there for you, it may not be what you want, but it's what you need. Pushing her away is only hurting both of you."

"I'm just scared. I don't want to hurt her." Weiss admitted tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing to her now. It's okay to be afraid, we're here for you. We aren't going nowhere." Blake clasped her hand around Weiss's.

Weiss nodded forming a soft smile. Then she looked back to Ruby.

"Go to her." Blake urged.

Weiss took a deep calming breath and stood up. Blake watched as the heiress walked towards Ruby with her back straight and her resolve solid. Blake smiled.

"Do you think it will work out?" Yang asked from her sleeping bag.

"Please, those two are hopeless for each other. They'll figure it out." Blake turned to Yang.

"Yeah guess you're right. I do envy them though."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"I mean, I just wish I had someone like that. Someone who is as madly in love with me as I am them. Stupid huh?" Yang forced an awkward smile.

"I don't think so. I'd just say be careful what you wish for." Blake winked at her before laying back down.

Yang felt her face flame up quickly rolling over to face away from the smoldering fire.

Weiss slowly approached Ruby who still had yet to face her.

"Ruby," Weiss called.

Ruby still didn't look at her.

Weiss sighed and walked around the rock so that she was facing Ruby head on. What Weiss saw broke her heart. Ruby looked down to her as tears were streaming down her face, her silver eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Ruby." Weiss whimpered.

"Please Weiss if you are just going to tell me why we can't be together, I don't want to hear it." Ruby turned her head to look away from her.

"Ruby come down here." Weiss placed her hand on top of Ruby's.

Ruby sniffled and slid off the rock.

Weiss reached into Ruby's hood and placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. Ruby leaned into her touch and closed her eyes as if to savor the moment. Weiss wiped a tear with her thumb.

"Don't cry." Weiss whimpered.

"I don't know what to do, how to fix this. I know we don't always see eye to eye and I know that having a baby isn't exactly an easy fix. I just—I can't lose you, Weiss. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you." Ruby sniffled.

"Ruby…" Weiss leaned in and their lips connected.

For Ruby, it was like she could breathe again. She felt herself melt into Weiss. Her entire body filled with a comforting warmth. Ruby didn't know what was to come next, or if they would come out unscathed. What she did know was as long as she was with Weiss everything would be okay.

They broke for air, their foreheads still touching. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist, and Weiss rested her hands on Ruby's shoulders. For a moment the two said nothing and just stayed like this.

"Ruby, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just so terrified. What if I can't do this, what if I'm not meant to be a mom?"

"You're not alone, I'm here. We can figure it out together."

Weiss shook her head no.

Ruby pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"What scares me most of all is that one day you may not come back to me. You're going to be a huntress Ruby, and I'm not. I'm not going to be able to graduate like the rest of you, I'm not going to be able to go on missions like you. All I can think about is how you told me your mom never came home, she died on a mission. What if that happens to you? That's something I can't even think about." Weiss finally admitted.

Ruby's eyes went wide as it finally clicked to her what the problem was. The problem wasn't that Weiss didn't want to be a mom, nor was it that her family would be angry if they found out. The problem was that Weiss was afraid that she was going to be alone through all of it. Afraid that history would repeat itself and Ruby would die just like her mother. What scared Ruby even more, was that she couldn't promise Weiss that would never happen. She couldn't tell her that she would never die on a mission that she would always come back to her because she can recall her mom telling her dad the same thing yet that didn't stop it from happening.

"Say something," Weiss begged.

"I can't promise you that will never happen. But I can promise you that I won't go out so easily. That I won't let anything keep me from you. That the time we have together will be spent making memory's that will last a lifetime. I still have two years until I graduate, two years that I can promise I'm not going anywhere. After that, we will have to take it one day at a time. Can you do that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded and then leaned in to kiss Ruby again.

For Weiss, the kiss was like life. It was the very essence of a happier life for her. Ruby is her future. Ruby is her other half and Weiss knew at that moment that there would never be anyone else for her.

She wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and deepened the kiss. Ruby pulled Weiss closer to her before breaking for air and kissing Weiss again. Weiss's hand traveled up Ruby's neck and through her hair, her fingers grabbing a handful of hair.

Ruby moaned into her mouth grinding her hips into Weiss's, her bulge rubbing against Weiss's thigh. Weiss snaked one of her hands down between them and rubbed Ruby's bulge, giving it a tight squeeze. Ruby moaned again, this time out loud.

"Not the time, or the place." Weiss chastised, slowly pushing Ruby away.

"You're so mean to me." Ruby pouted.

"Well someone has to keep you in check." Weiss crossed her arms and stuck up her nose.

Ruby smiled and admired how cute she looked.

"I'm glad it's you." She said then she kissed Weiss on the cheek. Weiss's entire face turned red in blush.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, you dolt." Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hand and led her back to the nearly dead fire.

Weiss shook Blake awake, and the two shared a look. Weiss smiling appreciatively at her. Then Weiss went to lay with Ruby, letting Ruby hold her. She finally let her exhaustion get the best of her and fell asleep.

In her dream there was no crying baby, instead, there was a laughing baby in Ruby's arms. Though Ruby looked slightly older, Weiss could tell it was her. Ruby smiled widely at Weiss, the baby turning in her arms to look at Weiss. It smiled a wide toothless smile and reached out to her. Weiss smiled and reached for the baby, letting the warm happiness consume her. She slept peacefully.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been 84 years… Just kidding but as I mentioned before I am a very busy woman. What better way to end the year than with a new chapter. Admittedly I have had most of this chapter written, at least 6000 words, for like four months now. I just never got around to writing the ending. Sorry, it got really dark there for a moment, had to check to make sure I wasn't in the DC universe. You know what they say when you hit rock bottom, it's only up from here. Though I make no such promises that more angst is not on the way. An update on me, I am currently sick. Everything else is mostly the same. I am almost finished writing the movie script that I am working on, as well as I am halfway through the third draft of my book. I have two semesters left until I graduate so it is kind of crunch time for me. I'll try to update again soon, within the next couple of months at least. Feel free to leave comments and let me know where you want this story to go. The play is coming up very, very soon so expect that chapter if not this next chapter the one after. Until next time,**

 **-Batty**


End file.
